Protégeme
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic francés Protège-moi, de Sedgie. Regina Mills, agente del FBI, debe encargarse de la protección de Emma y de su hijo para cerrar un caso en el que lleva siente años. ¿Conseguirá ponerlos a salvo de los peligros que los rodean? ¿Traerá esta protección consecuencias no previstas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, aquí estamos otra vez. Vuelvo con otro fic de Sedgie. Este tiene 11 capítulos. Se titula **_**Protège-moi, Protégeme**_** en nuestra legua. Espero que también os guste, como suele ser con las historias de Sedgie. **

**Capítulo 1**

Su vida cambió el 17 de septiembre de 2017.

No olvidaría jamás esa fecha. Se acordaría del día en que el FBI, la policía local e incluso los militares desembarcaron en su mansión. Se acordaría del momento en que entraron y arramblaron con todo. Se acordaría de los gritos de su hijo, aterrado, en su habitación, y de las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y la garganta. No olvidaría jamás los gritos de su marido, después los disparos, a cientos, algunos silbando cerca de sus oídos.

Cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, corrió escaleras arriba, para localizar a su hijo. Él se acurrucó en sus brazos, los dos postrados en la cama del pequeño, hasta que se escuchó una explosión y el humo invadió la casa. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe, haciéndolos sobresaltarse, y entonces sintió que la cogían por los hombros. Ella gritó cuando la separaron de su hijo, que también gritaba de miedo.

Estaba perdida, lo único que deseaba era estar con su hijo. Pero la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del humo, y le dolía. De repente quería dormir…Y en los escasos momentos que consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos, distinguió los escombros de su casa en llamas.

Después, de repente la nada, la oscuridad completa.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el hospital. Se incorporó y sintió que tenía una vía en la mano derecha. Recorriendo rápidamente la pieza con su mirada, vio a un hombre vestido con un traje negro, sentado en un sillón.

―¿Mi…Mi hijo?

El hombre alzó la cabeza y se levantó.

―Él está bien. Está en pediatría, no está solo.

Al notar que la mujer estaba asustada, se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

―Miss Fire, sé que se siente perdida, pero…

―¿Qué ha pasado? Yo…Hubo explosiones, humo…Y mi hijo que estaba aterrado.

―No hemos tenido elección. El efecto sorpresa era primordial…

―…

―Siento que haya sucedido así, pero…

―…No han tenido elección, lo he comprendido

―Seguramente sospechaba que algún día esto iba a pasar, con el marido que tiene…

―…

―No la estoy juzgando. Seguramente tiene sus razones para estar con él…

―Quiero ver a mi hijo

El hombre tomó aire antes de mirarla.

―Créame cuando le digo que soy el más diplomático de mis colegas

―…

―Sé que es mucho para asimilar en poco tiempo, pero…La necesitamos

La joven rió.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué creen que sé yo? Y aunque supiera algo, no estoy lo suficientemente loca para testificar contra él….

―Usted sabe cosas, por fuerza tiene que saber. Confidencias de almohada o…

―…Nada puede obligar al cónyuge a divulgar información hecha durante el matrimonio―recitó ella mecánicamente

Él sonrió.

―¿Ha cursado Derecho?

―No siempre he sido la mujer de un gánster―dijo ella en broma

―Siento curiosidad por conocer su historia. A pesar de todas las investigaciones que hemos hecho sobre su marido y sus negocios, sabemos muy poco sobre su mujer

―Quizás porque no hay gran cosa que decir

―O quizás porque él la ha mantenido encerrada en la casa desde hace años sin posibilidad de comunicarse con el exterior, ejerciendo un verdadero lavado de cerebro.

―Sé pensar, hablar y actuar por mí misma―replicó ella enfadada

―Jamás he dicho lo contrario. Me gustaría que usted me lo probase.

―…

―No debe temer nada, estamos aquí para protegerla.

―Quiero ver a mi hijo

―Lo verá…

―¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Amenazas? ¿Chantaje? No tiene derecho a separarme de mi hijo.

―Queremos lo mismo: protegerlo. Tenemos los medios para hacerlo, debe confiar en nosotros.

Ella rió

―¿En serio? Aparecen en mi casa, arramblan con todo, aterran a mi hijo…¿Y me pide que confíe? ¡Váyase a la mierda!

―¡Encantador!

―¡Quiero a mi hijo!

Entonces el hombre se levantó, notando que ya no sacaría nada más de la mujer. Y cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación…

―¡Hablaré! Le diré todo, pero solo si veo a mi hijo

El hombre se dio la vuelta, y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Entendido. Descanse―dijo él antes de salir.

Se unió a un hombre y a una mujer que estaban fuera.

―Os lo dije: si se quiere que coopere hay que usar a su hijo―dijo la joven mujer.

―¡Esa zorra es cómplice, no dirá nada!

―Vosotros no lleváis años trabajando en este caso, no sabéis nada de los métodos de Fire. Es un verdadero maestro. Ha secuestrado a esa mujer y literalmente la ha puesto bajos sus alas. Ese hombre es un manipulador…Ella sabe que él es malo, probablemente ha sido testigo de cosas que ni imaginamos…Pero no olvidemos que ella también es una víctima.

―Ya, una víctima que duerme en sábanas de seda en una hermosa mansión con piscina―dijo de forma irónica el agente

La mujer se acercó a él con expresión amenazadora.

―Antes de juzgar, haga su trabajo, yo haré el mío.

El hombre tragó en seco antes de desviar la mirada.

―Sí, vamos a hacer eso―dijo, para después alejarse.

―Agente Mills―la joven se dio la vuelta hacia otro hombre ―Harris es un bruto que cree saberlo todo porque tiene una placa

―Y que lo diga

―Pero no es una razón

―…

―Todos sabemos que usted es la experta en este caso. Trabaja en él desde hace siete años.

―Llevo esperando para echarle el guante desde que entré en el FBI

―Lo sé, y también sé que es la mejor para actuar con esa mujer. Usted conoce la psicología de Fire, sabe hasta qué punto él puede ser persuasivo. Debe ganarse su confianza.

―He dejado atrás la edad para ser canguro.

―Pero si quiere cerrar este caso, después de tantos años de investigación, no tiene elección. Ha sido usted quien sugirió la idea de separarla de su hijo para servirnos de él como moneda de cambio.

―No era muy difícil: está claro que una madre que no tiene sino a su hijo como un bien preciado no soportaría estar separada de él.

―De todas maneras hay que pensarlo bien. Mientras, esta habitación será vigilada las 24 horas.

―Será lo preferible

―Agente Mills, estamos a punto de echarle el guante definitivamente a ese mafioso. Sinceramente, después de tantos años de investigación, me preguntó qué hacer después…

La joven sonrió.

―Un descanso bien merecido en el Caribe, quizás

―Quizás―sonrió él ―Mientras, váyase a casa

Ella asintió a modo de despedida, pero en lugar de marcharse, lanzó una ojeada a la puerta de la habitación y frunció el ceño.

* * *

Estaba completamente mareada. Estresada por estar en ese ambiente que no conocía y tan lejos de su hijo, estaba asustada. Habría querido salir de esa habitación, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos: aún le flaqueaban las piernas. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera inhalado, la había dejado KO.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, tocaron a su puerta, y sin que ella diera el permiso para entrar, aquella se abrió. Cuando vio entrar a un agente que era una bella morena, suspiró.

―Ya he dicho que no hablaré sino cuando vea a mi hijo. ¡No es tan complicado de entender!―refunfuñó

La agente arqueó una ceja antes de, con expresión seria, girar su cabeza y hacer una ligera señal. De repente, la joven vio a un pequeño aparecer tras la agente.

―¡Henry!

―¡Mamá!

El pequeño pasó por delante de la agente y saltó a la cama para acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre.

―Cariño, ¿cómo estás?

―Bien…He tenido mucho miedo

―Oh, mi amor, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí―simuló un gracias con sus labios hacia la agente que tenía delante, que respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

―Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?

―Oh, euh…Cariño…Tú…¿Recuerdas lo que pasa cuando se es malo?

―Sí, se va a prisión

―Tu papá ha hecho cosas malas…

―Entonces, ¿está en prisión? ¿Ya no lo veremos nunca más?

Su madre tragó saliva.

―Quizás un día…Pero por ahora, no

El rostro del pequeño se endureció entonces.

―Tengo miedo, mamá…

La agente Mills entonces tomó aire antes de esbozar una sonrisa y acercarse.

―Hey…Henry―el pequeño se giró hacia ella ―Me llamo Regina―ella sacó un billete de su bolsillo ―¿Quieres hacer una cosa por tu mamá?―él asintió despacio ―Aquí tienes cinco dólares. Estoy segura de que ella tiene sed, ¿no?―Henry miró a su madre y la joven le sonrió

―Sí, tengo sed, cariño, serías muy amable.

―Ok…―dijo él cogiendo el billete y bajando de la cama

―Un agente te acompañará

La agente Mills condujo a Henry fuera y ordenó a un policía que estaba delante de la puerta que acompañara al pequeño para poder quedarse ella a solas con la bella rubia.

―Miss Fire, me presento, soy la agente Mills del FBI

―¿FBI?

―Llevo en este caso desde hace años

―Entonces es usted a quien debo _agradecer_ esa entrada estruendosa en mi casa―dijo ella amargamente

―De cierta manera

―…

―Miss Fire…

―…Emma, llámeme Emma. Nunca quise ese apellido.

La agente Mills frunció el ceño.

―Sé que su vida no ha sido siempre sencilla

Emma rió.

―Sé lo que todo el mundo piensa

―¿Ah sí?

―Pobre muchacha que vivía rodeada de lujo, en una mansión con piscina y que se trasladaba en Mercedes.

―Yo no pienso eso. Cuando ese tipo de vida se impone…No se puede sino disfrutarla

―¿Qué sabe usted?

―Como le he dicho, trabajo en este caso desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sin querer sonar pretenciosa, puedo decir que conozco mucho más de usted que usted misma.

Emma suspiró

―Si usted lo dice…

―Miss Fi…Miss Emma, la única razón por la que no ha seguido a su marido a la prisión es porque sabemos que ha sido una víctima colateral

―Nadie nunca me había llamado así: víctima

―…

Emma parecía hundida en sus pensamientos.

―Cometí tonterías en mi juventud, conocí a malas personas. Incluido Neal. Y todo rodó como una bola de nieve…Todo se encadenó y ya no pude hacer nada

―Él abusó de usted, de su confianza, de su poder

―Decía que me protegería, que nada me sucedería. Yo era ingenua. Mi vida estaba destrozada y él era lo único constante.

―Nosotros no la juzgamos. Es un gran manipulador―se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama ―Usted fue secuestrada durante años en esa casa. El no la mantenía en seguridad, la mantenía con una correa. Su hijo jamás ha salido de esa casa.

―…

―Usted es una víctima, jamás la veré como una cómplice

―La gente piensa que podría haber protestado, haberme marchado, huir, pero…

―Comprendo. La gente no imagina qué infierno ha tenido que vivir ―Regina posó su mano sobre la de Emma, captando su mirada―Debe seguir siendo fuerte. Las próximas semanas serán cruciales.

―¿Qué va a suceder?

―Se quedará en prisión hasta el juicio

―¿Y yo?

―La protegeremos. Seguramente entrará junto con su hijo en el programa de protección de testigos

―¿Y eso qué implica?

―Nueva identidad, nueva vida, nueva ciudad. Debe ser olvidada. Él no puede encontrarla.

―Pero, ¿por qué tomarla conmigo?

―Por varias razones: usted está libre y él no, después usted tiene a su hijo, ciertamente la única persona a la que él quiere sinceramente. Y por último es usted un testigo crucial.

―¿Un testigo? Pero yo no sé nada. Él me encontraba demasiado tonta, y por eso no compartía sus chanchullos conmigo.

―Precisamente. Por subestimarla probablemente haya visto o escuchado algo que él creía estar guardando bien.

Emma suspiró y entrecerró los ojos

―De todas maneras, no veo…

―Quizás detalles que cree insignificantes. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde.

De repente el pequeño volvió, con una lata en la mano.

―¡Toma, mamá!

Regina se levantó para dejarle espacio y se unió a su colega.

―¿Y?

―Será un camino largo, pero lo lograremos―dijo ella, confiada.

Regina se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la joven rubia, que se lo devolvió, antes de abandonar la habitación.

―Mamá, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

―Vamos…Vamos a quedarnos juntos. Lo lograremos, cariño.

―Pero, ¿con papá?

―Ya veremos más tarde

Ella le dio un beso en la frente y lo pegó contra su cuerpo. Ella tampoco sabía lo que iba a pasar en los días sucesivos. Estaba perdida. Por primera vez en su vida desde hacía años estaba fuera de su zona de confort, al menos ese confort artificial. Lo desconocido se ofrecía ante ella, y ya hablaban de una nueva vida. No tenían idea de hasta qué punto todo iba a cambiar para ella.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué tal pinta? Este primer capítulo es pequeño para lo que nos tiene acostumbrados Sedgie, pero los demás serán más largos, asegurado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

―Bien, quiero agradeceros a todos lo bien que salió ayer la captura. Neal Fire es un mafioso, ladrón, asesino y estafador que lleva tomándonos el pelo muchos años. A causa de sus relaciones, siempre se nos ha escurrido de entre los dedos. Pero hoy, estoy orgulloso de deciros que está tras los barrotes y que ahí se quedará por un buen tiempo.

Todos los agentes presentes en la sala aplaudieron, solo la agente Mills se mantuvo discreta sobre ese éxito.

―Ahora, debemos concentrarnos en el después. Ni hablar de que se libre de esta. Evidentemente, va a poder pagarse una caterva de abogados, uno más corrupto que el otro, que intentarán desmontar todo lo que hemos conseguido sobre él y sus chanchullos. Y si bien es verdad que nuestra información está bien guardada, no podemos decir lo mismo de los más cercanos a Fire. Estamos hablando, evidentemente, de su mujer y de su hijo. Este último no sabe nada que pueda ayudarnos, pero su mujer por el contrario podría sernos de gran ayuda. Pero más allá de eso, ella sigue siendo una víctima y también la más cercana a Fire, junto con su hijo. Seguramente él hará todo lo posible por localizarlos y acercarlos a él, y por lo que respecta a su mujer, hacerla callar definitivamente.

Entonces algunos murmullos se escucharon y el jefe de la policía tomó el relevo.

―Ella y su hijo van a entrar en el programa de protección de testigos desde hoy y esta misma noche serán sacados del hospital donde se encuentran. Para ello, hemos tenido que elegir a un agente de confianza para quien esta misión tiene un significado particular.

―Hemos decidido adjudicarle a la agente Regina Mills la protección de Emma y Henry Fire.

―¿QUÉ?

La voz de Regina se elevó entre la multitud, captando las miradas sobre ella. Su superior carraspeó.

―Bien, pueden marcharse

Todos los agentes y policías sabían que les era mejor no quedarse por los alrededores. Se esfumaron enseguida, dejando a la agente Mills sola con su superior.

―Agente Mills, a mi despacho

―No es necesario ir tan lejos. ¿De qué va esa historia?

―Hemos decidido que…

―¿A quiénes se refiere ese _hemos_? Visiblemente la principal interesada no estaba presente.

―Regina, stop. Déjeme explicarle

―…

―Sé hasta qué punto esta investigación, su desarrollo y su término le es importante. Lleva trabajando en él desde hace años.

―Y precisamente, me dejan de lado

Él levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

―No la estamos dejando de lado. Nos proponemos que sea usted misma quien lleve esta investigación hasta el final.

―…

―Admítalo, su mujer es un elemento clave y usted no estaría tranquila dejándole este caso a cualquiera.

―…

―Así que será usted quien se encargue de proteger a los Fire en su nuevo destino durante el tiempo que dure el proceso.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?

―De momento, no hay fecha para el juicio. Pero es muy posible que él quiera acelerar las cosas para meternos miedo…Él piensa seguramente que nos falta tiempo para acumular las pruebas, el idiota.

―¿Corre ella verdadero peligro? Quiero decir, si ella tuviera información crucial, se sabría, ¿no?

―Sigue siendo una amenaza para él. Al abrigo de su mansión, ella no era una amenaza, pero en el exterior…Quién sabe lo que ella podría decir. La menor información puede ser crucial.

―Ella está perdida…

―Precisamente. Encerrada desde hace tanto tiempo, seguramente ha perdido sus puntos de referencia…Hace años que su marido le lava la mente con que el mundo exterior es peligroso, que los de fuera son sus enemigos. Ella siente desconfianza, hay que volver a transmitirle confianza.

―¿Y me lo pide a mí?

―Por dos razones: la primera es que usted es una mujer, eso ya da confianza. Y la segunda: ha trabajado tanto en el caso que ciertamente conoce a esa mujer mucho mejor que ella misma.

―…

―Regina, la conozco. Sé que si le pasara algo, se comprometería parte de la investigación, y eso, usted no lo soportaría. Así que, lógicamente le confío esta misión.

―¡Pero, ya he dejado atrás la edad para ser canguro!

―Esa mujer está destrozada, perdida y mentalmente frágil. Ha estado bajo el yugo cerca de diez años. Ha tenido un hijo con él. Su obsesión es que su hijo esté bien. Si se gana la confianza del pequeño, será pan comido con la madre.

―¿Por qué haría yo eso?

―Para obtener alguna información útil antes del comienzo del juicio.

―…

―Sé que esto no le agrada mucho…Pero no tenemos elección. Los padres de Emma Fire se han manifestado, ellos desean renovar el contacto con su hija y nieto al que jamás han visto. Pero solo podemos prometerles eso después del juicio, y si todo transcurre bien.

―Lo entiendo

―Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Aquí tiene los papeles que va a necesitar: de identidad, seguridad social, para ella y su hijo. También tendrá una cuenta bancaria a su nuevo nombre. Una suma bastante importante que le servirá mientras estén escondidas.

Regina tomó el dossier.

―¿A dónde vamos? ¿Europa?

―Oh, menos lejos…

―¿Canadá?

―Más frío…

Regina frunció el ceño y balanceó un poco la cabeza a modo de abandono.

―¿Dónde?

―Alaska

―Usted…¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?

―Es el único estado lo bastante alejado, pero que aún así sigue estando bajo jurisdicción americana.

―¿Está de broma? ¡También existe Hawai!

Su jefe rió.

―¿Una isla? Lo dice en serio

―Alaska, ¿de verdad? Hace frío, está donde el diablo…

―Ideal para perderse. Además, estamos en verano, el tiempo es perfecto.

―…

―Bien, sacará a Fire y a su hijo esta misma noche. No hay que perder tiempo.

―Hey, espere, ¿aquí no dice nada del lugar exacto donde nos dirigimos?

―Porque no dice nada.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―Tengo miedo de las fugas. De ahí que nadie esté al corriente del lugar exacto al que se dirige, ni siquiera yo.

―Entonces, ¿todo descansa en mí y en mi intuición para encontrar el lugar ideal?

―Tiene hasta esta noche para estudiar el asunto y encontrar el lugar ideal para el retiro de los tres.

―Super, lo estoy deseando―soltó irónicamente la bella morena

―Perfecto. Entones, esté lista. Los agentes estarán en su sitio para efectuar el traslado, después, será su turno para actuar.

―…

―Regina, esto parece una misión superficial, pero con Neal Fire uno puede esperarse cualquier sorpresa y cosa inesperada. No olvide que tiene contactos por todas partes, quizás incluso en Alaska.

―Al final hubiese sido mejor marchar a Europa―ironizó ella

―Quizás sí. Pero de momento debe contentarse con Alaska.

Ella miró una última vez el dossier que contenía fotos de Henry y de su madre y suspiró.

―Pues allá vamos

* * *

Tal cual estaba previsto, Regina estudió el terreno durante todo el día: los accesos, el trayecto, el tiempo de recorrido, los posibles lugares donde esconderse el tiempo del juicio. Y tras algunas dudas, se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo en una isla perdida de Kodiac, a algunas millas de la costa de Alaska. Contactó con una agencia inmobiliaria y encontró el perfecto alojamiento al borde del mar, perdido en mitad del bosque. Salvo que uno conociera el sitio, era imposible para un extraño encontrar ese chalet por azar.

Evidentemente, ese tipo de lugar era también perfecto para esconder un crimen o incluso un cuerpo, pero Regina se esforzaría por equipar lo mejor posible ese sitio: cámaras, el sistema de seguridad más avanzado, alarmas…

Una vez segura de su elección y con todo listo, abandonó su coche para partir en taxi hasta una empresa de alquiler de coches. Alquiló una pick-up discreta y unas llaves maestras, antes de dirigirse al hospital sobre las once de la noche. Su jefe le había pedido explícitamente que fuera a buscarlos a medianoche, sin advertir a nadie.

―Tomo el relevo…―soltó ella al llegar a la habitación de Emma Fire ―¿Su hijo está con ella?

Los agentes de policía apostados delante de la puerta asintieron.

―No la ha dejado en todo el día.

―Ok, gracias, pueden ir a hacer…Lo que quieran: café, pitillo, da igual.

―No debemos dejar nuestro puesto

―Yo os sustituyo.

―Pero…

―Hagan una pausa. En serio, chicos, casi es medianoche, ¿qué piensan que va a pasar?

Los dos agentes se miraron ante de suspirar y de sonreír, y de dejar después el lugar. Regina reviró los ojos antes de entrar en la habitación y ver a Emma y a Henry durmiendo en la misma cama.

―Miss Fire…Miss Fire…¡Emma!

La bella rubia se sobresaltó y el primer reflejo que tuvo fue poner una de sus manos sobre su hijo, pegado a ella.

―¿Agente…Mills?

―Es la hora

―¿La hora? ¿La hora de qué?

―La hora de marcharnos. Levántese, vístase, y a su hijo también. Tenemos diez minutos.

Emma se levantó, haciendo gruñir a Henry. Se vistió rápidamente con unos sencillos vaqueros una camiseta y un suéter beige. Después despertó con cuidado a su hijo.

―Henry, ven, cariño.

―¿A dónde vamos?―refunfuñó él

―Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje…Vístete, rápido

El pequeño se dejó vestir como una muñeca de trapo antes de arrastrar sus pies fuera de la habitación. Con discreción y eficacia, Regina los condujo hasta el aparcamiento, y después hacia la puck-up.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Lo sabrá bastante pronto―dijo Regina, con su atención puesta en la carretera.

Y así fue buena parte de la noche, hasta que Henry se despertó, temprano en la mañana.

―Mamá…

―Cariño…

―¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos en un coche?

―Calma…Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje

―¿Cómo unas vacaciones?

―Algo así, sí―sonrió Emma

―Quiero hacer pipí…

Regina reviró los ojos.

―No tenemos tiempo

―Hemos estado viajando cinco horas sin parar. Usted necesita un descanso.

―Todo marcha bien

―¿Y tener un accidente entra en sus planes?

Regina la fusiló con la mirada antes de suspirar.

―¡Muy bien!

Se pararon en un área de reposo donde había una pequeña gasolinera.

―Deprisa

El tono seco de la joven no dio tiempo a replicar. Entraron los tres en la estación y Regina acompañó a Emma y a su hijo al baño. Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron.

―Mamá, tengo hambre…

―¿Podemos tomar algo?

―No tenemos tiempo, me gustaría atravesar la frontera en una hora.

Emma se acercó a ella.

―Tiene siete años, está perdido, asustado y con hambre.

Regina tomó aire como si fuera a responderle, pero finalmente, exhaló fuertemente y desvió la mirada.

―Ok, tomen algo para el viaje

Emma asintió ligeramente.

―Gracias

―Pero dese prisa

Emma y Henry recorrieron los estantes y cogieron patatas fritas, cereales, bebidas y algunos sándwiches.

―¿Usted no coge nada?―preguntó Emma en la caja

―No tengo hambre

―Pero aún nos queda camino, ¿no? Ha dicho que vamos a cruzar la frontera, ¿vamos a Canadá?

―¡Chut!―ordenó Regina

―¿Por qué chut? ¿A quién le puede interesar aquí? ¿A ese empleado de la gasolinera?―dijo irónica Emma

―Jamás se es lo bastante prudente. Aún estamos en Estados Unidos, un territorio donde su querido marido tiene muchos contactos.

―…

Regina sabía que la joven ya estaba asustada por las garras que su marido tenía por todas partes. Tendría más cuidado la próxima vez. Suspiró antes de girarse hacia un estante de ensaladas y sándwiches. Cogió una ensalada césar y un smoothie de fresa.

―Ya está, ¿contenta?

Emma sonrió

―Sí

Ellas pagaron, Regina llenó el tanque de gasolina y se marcharon mientras Henry hojeaba una revista infantil que su madre le había comprado. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Emma se atrevió a abrir la boca.

―Yo…¿Puedo poner música? No es que nos aburramos, pero…No se puede decir que usted sea muy locuaz.

―¿De qué quiere hablar?

―Bah, no sé. De lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Quiero decir, nos secuestra literalmente en mitad de la noche, no nos dice nada de lo que viene a continuación. Imagino que partimos hacia Canadá, dado que vamos a cruzar la frontera dentro de poco.

―…

―La protección de testigos nos obligan a adoptar una nueva identidad. ¿Cuál será la nuestra?

―Swan

―¿Swan? ¿Qué es? ¿El nombre en clave de la misión?

―Ahora se llamarán Manuela y Harry Swan

―Tiene siete años, jamás se quedará con su nuevo nombre.

―Pues tendrá que aprenderlo. De todas maneras, intentaremos tener la menor interacción posible con los lugareños.

―No debería ser demasiado difícil…―gruñó Emma cuyo estilo de vida en los últimos años la inspiraba.

―…

―Sé lo que piensa

―¿Ah sí?

―Que he sido una estúpida por quedarme con él, por haberme dejado controlar de esa manera…

―No pienso eso. La veo como una víctima, no como una cómplice. Usted es como una mujer golpeada y de la que su marido abusa. A pesar de la jaula de oro en la que vive, sigue siendo una jaula.

―…

Emma bajó de repente la mirada y Regina, si no tuviera la mirada fija en la carretera, habría jurado ver una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de la rubia.

―¿Miss Fi…Emma?

―…

Regina sintió de repente frío: ¿qué había dicho? ¿Qué había o no hecho? Ella había tenido pocas oportunidades para hablar con las víctimas. Siempre había realizado sus investigaciones lejos de los "humanos", prefiriendo el papeleo al contacto humano. Con el tiempo, se había cerrado, pero eso hacía que su trabajo fuera mejor. Sobresalía en lo que hacía, y era consciente de ello. Era el orgullo de los otros, de sus colegas, pero también de su familia.

―Emma, lo siento, ¿acaso he dicho…?

―Henry, ¿tienes sed?―cortó la bella rubia girándose y limpiándose rápidamente la mejilla.

―Sí, ¡zumo de naranja!―dijo alegre el chico antes de pasar su cabeza por el hueco entre los dos asientos delanteros ―Señora, ¿hemos llegado?

―Llámame Regina

―De acuerdo…Regina, ¿hemos llegado?

―Henry, stop

―No, deje―entonces aflojó la velocidad y se detuvo en el arcén ―Henry, ¿comprendes lo que está pasando?

―Bueno…Vamos a pasar unas vacaciones, lo ha dicho mamá

―Es más complicado que eso. Vamos a hacer un juego, ¿ok?

―Ok

―Vamos a estar en una nueva casa, y mientras estemos en esa casa, tendremos nuevos nombres.

―¿Por qué?

―Es como un juego

―¿Y qué ganamos?

―El regalo más bonito que te imaginas

―¿Un perro?―dijo él entusiasmado

―¿Por qué no?

―¿Agente Mills?―reprobó Emma

―¡Super guay! ¿Cuándo comenzamos a jugar?

―Vamos a empezar a aprendernos nuestros nuevos nombres: ahora, te llamarás Harry

―¿Harry? Es raro, es casi como Henry

―Entonces no será tan difícil

―¿Y mamá?

―Seguirás llamando a tu mamá, mamá, pero Emma se convertirá en Manuela.

―Es un nombre bonito, aunque prefiero Emma. ¿Y usted?

―¿Yo?

―¿También va a jugar?

―Oh, euh…

―…Sí, evidentemente que va a jugar―sonrió sádicamente Emma ―Ella será Gina.

―Detesto ese mote…―gruñó Regina

―Desafortunadamente, no hay elección, ¿no es verdad?

―Efectivamente―respondió con amargura la bella morena

―¡Guay! Entonces vamos a jugar todos, y yo voy a ganar. ¡Quiero mi perro!

―Para eso, jamás deberás pronunciar nuestros verdaderos nombres. Si lo haces, habrás perdido.

―¿No tengo otra posibilidad?

―Solo podrás cuando estemos solos. Pero con los demás…

―¡Entendido! Es extraño este juego, jamás he jugado.

Regina sonrió

―Lo lograrás, porque según tu mamá, eres un muchacho muy inteligente y especial.

―¿Especial?

―Lo comprenderás más adelante. Hemos llegado a la frontera―dijo ella señalando con la cabeza.

Emma y Henry miraron entonces las barreras y la aduana.

―Solo estamos a mitad del camino―susurró Emma

―Lo que viene será más rápido

―¿Ah sí?

Regina sonrió como toda respuesta. Y tras haber pasado sin problemas la aduana, se dirigieron hacia la estación.

―¿Un tren? ¿Vamos a coger el tren?―se inquietó el niño ―Pero…¿Y el coche?

―Lo dejamos aquí. Otro nos espera cuando lleguemos.

―¡Wow, genial!

―Venga, vamos

Y tras enseñar los papeles, subieron los tres en el tren, Henry se sentó entre Regina y Emma. La azafata ofreció al pequeño un kit para colorear que él en seguida cogió. Emma se quedó dormida y Regina se puso a leer un libro. Al cabo de quince minutos, Henry se removió.

―Quiero ir al baño…―Regina lanzó una ojeada a Emma, aún dormida, antes de suspirar.

―Venga, vamos.

Ella se levantó, seguida del pequeño, y lo condujo hasta el baño.

―¿Te quedas ahí, no?

―Por supuesto, venga, date prisa

Él desapareció tras la puerta y Regina esperó pacientemente durante algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y apareciera Henry con expresión apenada.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―No logro lavarme las manos…Se mueve mucho…

―Oh…Espera, te ayudo―ella se acercó, poco segura de lo que realmente debía hacer, y elevó al pequeño que pasó las manos bajo el grifo que se accionó, pero un movimiento del tren hizo que las manos del pequeño chocaran contra el grifo provocando que el chorro salpicara el rostro de Regina. Ella esbozó un movimiento de retroceso, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, y agarrando por los pelos a Henry.

―Henry, ¿estás bien?

―Sí…Pero estoy todo mojado.

―No es grave. Se secará

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró

―Tú también estás mojada

Ella sonrió y le acarició con un pañuelo sus mejillas perladas por las gotas de agua.

―Gracias― murmuró el pequeño.

Él cogió a su vez el pañuelo e imitó los gestos de Regina secando las mejillas de la joven, que entonces sonrió, después salieron y se unieron a Emma que aún dormía.

Regina intentó retomar la lectura, pero al cabo de algunos minutos, Henry le tocó el brazo.

―Mira mi dinosaurio, ¿está bien dibujado?

Regina echó una ojeada a su dibujo y vio algunas líneas negras y torcidas trazando el perfil de un dinosaurio.

―Es…Sí, es bonito

―Aún no sé hacerlo muy bien, y además el tren se mueve…―se excusó Henry

―No, no, está realmente bien

―Yo jamás he estado en el colegio…―murmuró

El corazón de Regina se encogió

―¿Quién te daba clases?

―Se llama Archie. Es muy bueno…

―¿Te hacía aprender muchas cosas?

―Sí, y mamá también

―¿Qué te enseñaba ella?

―Ella me enseña a leer. Me encantan las historias…¡Mamá las cuenta muy bien!

Regina sonrió antes de echarle una rápida ojeada a la bella rubia que aún dormía.

―Tienes suerte.

―Sí, lo sé…―sonrió él.

Finalmente, al cabo de algunos minutos, Henry se unió a su madre en el país de los sueños mientras que Regina pudo continuar leyendo serenamente.

* * *

Emma se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cuello. Se estiró suavemente y se giró para ver a su hijo que se había quedado dormido sobre el brazo de Regina, que también estaba dormida, con el libro en las manos. Ella sonrió y recolocó un mechón de cabello de su hijo antes de mirar a Regina, que dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cráneo del muchacho. Ella dudó, queriendo recolocar también un mechón de cabello de la agente. Pero de repente el tren dio una sacudida brutal y Regina se despertó sobresaltada. Emma desvió la mirada mientras que Regina se desperezaba, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Miró su reloj: solo quedaban unos minutos antes de llegar a destino. Giró su cabeza y se cruzó con la mirada de Emma.

―¿Ha dormido bien?―preguntó la bella rubia

―Se puede decir que sí…Ya llegamos

―¿Y ahora qué viene?

―Recogemos el coche y volvemos a cruzar la frontera, dirección Alaska.

―¿A…Alaska? Pero…

―No es tan dramático…En esta época, el tiempo es clemente.

―Pero…¡Es la otra punta del planeta!

―Es ese el propósito. Le recuerdo que no vamos de verdad de vacaciones.

―¡Chut!―cortó Emma señalando a Henry, dormido, con la mirada.

―Estáis en el programa de protección de testigos. Así que tenemos que ser discretos―murmuró ella

―Lo sé…¿Pero mezclarnos con la población no habría sido más juicioso? Quiero decir: un chalet en medio de ninguna parte, es la escena del crimen perfecto. No en vano las pelis de terror se desarrollan en esos sitios, ¿no?

―Evidentemente nos mezclaremos con la gente, pero de todas maneras debemos ser discretas.

―Y eso querrá decir entonces estar encerradas en ese sitio el máximo de tiempo posible. Por cierto, ¿dónde es ese sitio?

―Lo sabrá en su momento.

―¿En serio? ¿Quién puede escucharnos aquí? Estamos solos en ese vagón. Quizás mi marido sea listo, pero está lejos de ser tan astuto como para eso…

―…

―¿De verdad cree que podría ponerme en contacto con él?―ella rió ―Está mucho mejor dónde está…

Regina la miró y de repente el rostro de la bella rubia se ensombreció. La agente entonces suspiró.

―La isla de Kodiac. Vamos a la isla de Kodiac. A un pequeño pueblo de pescadores, Storybrooke.

―¿Storybrooke?

―Sí, lo sé…He alquilado un alojamiento al borde del mar. Está a diez minutos en coche del pueblo.

Emma le sonrió, agradeciéndole implícitamente esa información. Después el tren llegó a la estación y Regina, Emma y Henry descubrieron su nuevo coche. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio durante el cual Emma pudo admirar los paisajes que iban de una naturaleza exuberante a un paisaje desértico típico de California. Después Regina detuvo el vehículo en el puerto.

―Hemos llegado. Ese ferry nos llevará a la isla.

―Entendido

Regina se giró entonces hacia el pequeño en el asiento de atrás.

―¿Recuerdas el juego?

―Hm, hm

―Comienza ahora. Así que, ¿te llamas?

El pequeño reflexionó algunos segundos entrecerrando los ojos, después se relajó.

―¡Harry!

Regina sonrió

―Perfecto

Ella se bajó del coche, seguida de Emma y de su hijo y caminó hacia el ferry.

―¡Wow, es grande, mamá!

―Igual que el tren, ese barco nos va a llevar allí donde pasaremos nuestras vacaciones―explicó Regina

―Mamá, tengo miedo…―lloriqueó el pequeño

Regina interrogó a Emma con la mirada arqueando una ceja.

―Nunca…Nunca ha subido a un barco

―Oh…Ya veo…―Regina tenía tendencia a olvidar a veces que Henry no había salido nunca de la mansión Fire, encerrado en esa burbuja dorada.

―Cariño, todo irá bien. No tuviste miedo en el tren, ¿verdad? Pues el barco es igual…

―…

Notando la nerviosidad del pequeño, Regina se arrodilló ante él

―Hey, escucha. Forma parte del juego, ¿ok?

―¿Cómo?

―Está la cosa de los nombres, pero también de las pruebas.

―¿Pruebas?

―Como los super héroes

―¿Como Iron Man?―dijo asombrado el pequeño

―Parecido. Y una de las pruebas que hay que pasar es el barco. Sé que eres fuerte e inteligente, me lo ha dicho tu mamá. Así que…Creo que puedes hacerlo.

―¿Tú crees?

―Estoy segura. Entonces, ¿estás listo para demostrarme que eres el pequeño de siete años más fuerte de la Tierra?

Henry miró el inmenso barco y el agua que lo rodeaba.

―Yo…No sé…

―Estaremos aquí contigo. Y, ya sabes, mi papel es el de protegeros.

―¿Porque eres de la policía?

―Sí

―¿Y porque tienes un arma?

Regina rió

―Entre otras cosas. Entonces, ¿lo intentas?

―¡Pero contigo y mamá!

Él extendió las manos y las dos mujeres le agarraron una. Una vez más, Emma movió los labios simulando un "gracias" hacia Regina, que respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Henry no estaba tranquilo y lógicamente estuvo enfermo los veinte minutos que duró el viaje a la isla. Emma lo sostuvo todo lo que pudo, pero se sintió impotente ante las nauseas de su hijo debido al movimiento del ferry.

Felizmente, el trayecto acabó y Henry estaba extenuado cuando puso los pies en tierra.

―Henry, has sido muy valiente…

―He vomitado…―farfulló él

―No pasa nada, también yo la primera vez que subí en un barco me puse enferma.

―¿De verdad?―dijo él con los ojos llorosos.

―Ya verás, pasará

Ya era de noche cuando Regina, Emma y Henry emprendieron camino hacia la casa. Emma no estaba tranquila: comenzaron a meterse en el interior del bosque, subiendo y descendiendo costas y acantilados, tanto que, al cabo de un momento, no supo a qué altura estaban ya.

Finalmente, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, llegaron. Henry se había quedado dormido, agotado, y Emma lo llevó en brazos hasta el chalet que apenas distinguía en esa penumbra.

―Es lúgubre…

―Es de noche. Mañana, tendrá otro aspecto, ya verá. Entremos.

En el interior, todo parecía nuevo, y extrañamente moderno, muy diferente a lo que se esperaba. Quizás una casa de madera, como las de la montaña. Aquí, solos algunas vigas se veían aquí y allá, una chimenea que parecía que nunca se había usado, una cocina abierta al salón donde unas cristaleras daban una vista del exterior.

―¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

―Arriba. Venid.

Regina cogió sus bolsas y subió, precediendo a Emma y Henry.

―Hay una aquí, otra al lado, el cuarto de baño compartido. Y al final del pasillo, hay otra con baño en suite.

―Henry y yo cogemos las dos habitaciones contiguas, si no le molesta.

―No, ningún problema

Regina dejó la mochila de Henry a los pies de la cama, mientras que Emma comenzaba a desvestir a su hijo que se dejó hacer, como un muñeco desarticulado. Una vez en pijama, ella lo arropó y se quedó un momento con él.

―Estaré en la cocina si necesita algo.

Emma asintió, con los ojos fijos en su hijo, y Regina bajó, para inspeccionar la cocina: abrió todos los armarios para descubrir el contenido y retener dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Cuando lo inspeccionó todo, se preparó un té, antes de plantarse delante de la cristalera.

―Duerme profundamente. Está tan agotado que creo que podría dormir dos días seguidos.

Emma acababa de bajar y encontró a Regina cerca de la cristalera.

―El mar está enfrente

Emma miró el paisaje nocturno y distinguió los reflejos de la luna sobre la superficie del agua tranquila.

―Efectivamente. Mañana los veremos todo más claro.

―Mañana habrá que ir a hacer la compra. La nevera está vacía y solo nos queda los restos de la comida que compramos durante el viaje.

―Sí…Y después habrá que presentarse a la gente del pueblo…

―…Storybrooke

―Ah sí, Storybrooke. ¿Qué vamos a decir?

―¿A qué se refiere?

―Bueno, dos mujeres que aparecen con un muchacho de siete años, en lo más profundo de Alaska…Tiene pinta de una historia de familia…Imagino que tenemos que buscar una historia para contar, que acompañe a nuestras nuevas identidades.

―Sencillo: usted acaba de perder a su marido, mi hermano, y como está inconsolable, yo la he traído a la naturaleza durante un periodo para recuperarse.

―¿Por qué Alaska?

―Porque Harry es fan de los osos, sobre todo de los que se pueden encontr…

―No

―¿No?

―No quiero que mi hijo cargue con el peso de esta historia. Va a tener que soportar otras muchas cosas, no quiero que tenga que enfrentarse a preguntas que lo van a sobrepasar y pueda descubrirnos.

―Cierto. Entonces….Tengo una conocida que me ha hablado de este lugar del que me he enamorado

―De todas maneras, improvisaremos

―No debemos levantar sospechas

―Podremos hacerlo

Emma se quedó mirando el lago y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Regina se bebió su té.

―Voy a acostarme. Hasta mañana.

―Hasta mañana, Regina

La bella morena se dio cuenta de esa familiaridad, pero se contuvo de cualquier comentario. Después de todo, estarían encerradas ahí durante semanas, quizás era hora de que derrumbasen ciertas barreras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Emma sintió un peso sobre su lado izquierdo. Cuando con dificultad abrió sus ojos, los rayos del sol entraban a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Se inclinó despacio y vio a su hijo dormir, pegado a ella. Sonrió, él estaba cansado y ciertamente dormiría buena parte del día. Lentamente y con habilidad, se deshizo de su agarre, volvió a taparlo hasta los hombros y lo dejó solo en su cama. Bajó al salón, pero no vio a nadie, Regina debía dormir aún. Entonces se sintió subyugada por la vista que se ofrecía a través de la cristalera: ante ella, el mar y al horizonte las costas de Alaska.

―Oh, mierda…

El chalet estaba al borde de la costa, rodeado de un bosque espeso y tan tranquilizador de día como lúgubre por la noche. Abrió la puerta acristalada y estuvo un momento en el balcón todo de madera. Respiró el aire yodado y fresco de la costa, cerrando los ojos. Distinguió un embarcadero que parecía pertenecer al chalet y donde se podía amarrar un barco. Miró a su izquierda y vio algunos otros chalets, tan perdidos como el de ellas, y a la derecha, un pueblo, sin duda, Storybrooke, sobresaliendo en mitad de la vegetación.

―Entonces, ¿mejor que por la noche?

Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Regina tras ella. Se giró y vio a la joven en top y pantalón de yoga negro.

―Sí, lo confieso, es magnífico.

―Esa punta de mar pertenece al chalet, al igual que una parte del bosque y del camino que va de la casa a la carretera principal. En invierno, parece que un sistema de repartidor ambulante pasa por ese camino para dejar provisiones a las casas perdidas como la nuestra.

―Es tranquilo

―Sí, incluso el pueblo no parece ser muy bullicioso―ironizó Regina ―¿Henry aún duerme?

―Sí…Sin duda ha vivido la mayor aventura de su vida…El tren, el barco…Y el mundo exterior que le atrae tanto como le asusta.

―Tiene siete años. Tiene aún tantas cosas que ver y hacer, su vida está comenzando.

―La mía recomienza―sonrió Emma ―Y comienza más o menos bien―dijo ella acodándose en el balcón

―Apenas hay algo para hacer un desayuno…No podemos tardar para ir a hacer la compra.

―Mamá…

Regina y Emma se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y vieron a Henry, aún medio adormilado.

―¡Hey, cariño, ven a ver esto!

El pequeño salió y, en el balcón, desorbitó sus pupilas almendras ante la inmensidad del horizonte.

―Wow…¡Es super bonito!

―Este es el sitio donde vamos a vivir algún tiempo.

―¿Vamos a poder bañarnos?

―Oh, euh…Sí, ¿por qué no? Aunque creo que está un poco fría

―¡No importa! Regina, ¿ha visto esto?

―Sí, también está el bosque detrás

―¡Wow, qué bien!

―Henry, tenemos que ir al pueblo a hacer la compra. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro juego?

―Sí, sí, Harry, mamá y Gina―sonrió él

―Perfecto

Después, de repente, tocaron a la puerta y Henry corrió hacia la entrada.

―¡Henry, no!―gritó Regina, pero demasiado tarde. Él abrió la puerta, Regina pisándole los talones. Ella se sorprendió al ver a una anciana de cabellos grises, gafas sobre la nariz y un rostro bonachón y jovial.

―¡Buenos días!

―Oh, euh…Buenos días…

Mecánicamente, Regina puso las manos sobre los hombros del pequeño, y Emma llegó a ellos segundos después.

―¿Buenos días?

―Me enteré de que el chalet sería alquilado por Bart. Es él quien se encarga de los alquileres por aquí y cuando supe que el chalet de los Smith había sido alquilado…Me alegré. Sería una pena que este chalet cayera en ruinas―dijo la anciana sonriendo

―Yo…¿Usted es?―preguntó Regina

―Oh, lo siento, pierdo toda educación cuando me pongo nerviosa. Eugenia, pero todo el mundo me llama Granny por aquí, soy un poco la abuela de todo el mundo.

―Encantada, yo soy Gina y estos son Manuela y Harry.

El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―¡Buenos días!

―Pensábamos bajar al pueblo a hacer algunas compras y presentarnos.

―Oh, no se preocupen, la gente ya lo sabe. Es normal, es un pequeño pueblo…

―Ah…

―Pero no teman, estamos acostumbrados.

―¿Acostumbrados?

―Sí, mi nieta es…Como vosotras. No tengo nada en contra. Ella fue una precursora en el pueblo, pero hoy nadie se la imagina de otra manera.

―Pero, ¿a qué se refiere?―preguntó Emma, curiosa

―Bah, vosotras, su situación, su pareja.

Regina y Emma se miraron, incrédulas, antes de mirar a la anciana.

―Perdón, pero…

―Oh, lo sé, no es de mi incumbencia, pero ya se lo he dicho, todo el mundo está ok con eso.

―Lo siento, pero…―comenzó Regina

―…Pero tenemos poca costumbre de hablar de eso―terminó Emma cogiendo a Regina por los hombros ―Para ser sinceras, estamos acostumbradas a no dejar transparentar nada.

Regina se tensó sintiendo la mano de Emma sobre su hombro, pero se quedó callada.

―Bien, imagino que llegan sin nada, así que les he traído esta pequeña cesta de bienvenida con algunos productos locales: leche, harina, pan, cereales y otras cosas…Mientras esperamos su visita.

―¡Wow, es muy amable, de verdad!―sonrió Emma ―Es muy gentil, ¿verdad, Gina?

La bella morena salió de sus pensamientos.

―¿Hein? Euh, sí, mucho, gracias

―Bueno, no las molesto más tiempo. Que tengan un buen día y…Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.

―Gracias una vez más, y hasta pronto.

Emma cerró la puerta y se apartó inmediatamente de Regina.

―Mamá, ¿quién era la señora?

―Una vecina, cariño

―Ah, ok…Tengo hambre

―Vamos a ver lo que ella ha traído, ¿ok?―se dirigieron a la cocina, después Emma se giró ― Regina, ¿viene?

La bella morena se sentó en un taburete y, finalmente, logró abrir la boca.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar?

―Bah, acabamos de ofrecer una tapadera creíble…―respondió con naturalidad Emma ―¡Genial, tenemos para hacer tortitas!

―¡Guay! ¿Le gustan las tortitas?―dijo él girándose hacia Regina

―S…Sí, sí

Raras eran las veces en las que Regina perdía el control, y tan rápido, de la situación.

―Teníamos una historia creíble

―Pero esta lo es aún más. Proviene de los mismos ciudadanos.

―…

―¿Qué historia?―preguntó Henry

―¡Ah! Escucha, además del pequeño juego de Regina con los nombres, vamos a interpretar un papel.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Vamos a fingir ser otras personas. Por ejemplo, tú sigues siendo mi hijo, pero también serás el de Regina.

Henry hizo una mueca.

―No comprendo

―¿Te acuerdas de Martha y Dina?

―Sí

―Ellas estaban enamoradas

―Ah sí…¿Y…Regina y tú también?

Emma rió.

―No, realmente no. Es mentira, como nuestros nuevos nombres. Pero durante el juego, deberemos fingir.

―Entonces…¿Eso quiere decir que Regina también será mi mamá de mentira?

―Eso es―sonrió Emma ―¿Todo ok para usted?

―¿Pe…Perdón? ¿En serio? ¿Ahora me pide mi opinión?―dijo Regina alzando el tono, lo que no tranquilizó a Henry

―Mamá…―pronunció el pequeño, poco sereno ante la mirada oscura que la joven enviaba a su madre.

―Cómete los cereales, Henry, ahora venimos

Emma salió de la cocina para dirigirse al balcón, seguida de Regina. Esta última cerró la puerta acristalada para evitar que los oídos indiscretos escucharan algo.

―¿Ahora me pide mi opinión?

―Parecía lo más lógico

―Mi historia era más lógica

―¿Ah sí? Y si nos encontramos con lugareños que llevan aquí toda la vida y jamás hubieran escuchado hablar de su famosa conocida, ¿qué haríamos?

―Habríamos improvisado.

―Lo siento, pero no tengo ese talento. Mucho menos cuando se trata de jugar con la vida de mi hijo. Usted nos ha metido en esa mierda, ahora va a tener que asumirlo.

―…

―De todas maneras, no hay posibilidad de que nos pillen: supongo que vamos a evitar salir lo máximo posible.

―Sabe por qué

―Oh, porque nuevos vecinos que se encierran en un chalet alejado, no despertará ninguna sospecha, claro.

―Lo ignora todo

―¡Tengo la impresión de que usted sabe tanto como yo!

―¿Ah sí? Interesante viniendo de una mujer que ha estado encerrada en una jaula dorada durante un decenio.

Emma se quedó estática y sus hombros se hundieron.

―Super…¿Sabe qué? Haga lo que quiera…

―Emma, no, no es eso lo que he querido decir

―Es exactamente lo que ha querido decir

―…

Emma pasó por su lado, golpeándola con el hombro, y abrió la puerta de cristal.

―Aún podemos decir que nos hemos peleado y estamos enfadadas…Eso explicaría por qué parecemos extrañas.

―…

Después, entró y se unió a su hijo, dejando a Regina igual de furiosa como perdida. La situación se le había escapado por completo y la misión no había sino comenzado hacía algunas horas. Ni siquiera imaginaba lo que los próximos días le reservaba. Pero mientras, no era de su interés ponerse a Emma en su contra. Suspiró entonces y volvió a entrar. Ella volvió a entrar en la cocina.

―¿Puedo hablar con usted?

―Henry, ve a lavarte los diente, por favor

―Ok…

El pequeño dejó su cuenco y se deslizó del taburete para desaparecer tras unas escaleras, dejando a Regina y a Emma solas.

―Lo siento

―¿Por qué?―dijo Emma que comenzaba a fregar la loza

―Por…―ella inspiró ―Por mi falta de delicadeza

―Usted piensa que lo sabe todo, pero no sabe nada. Que haya estado trabajando años en el caso no quiere decir que sepa cosas…

―Le ruego que me disculpe. Yo…He estado mucho tiempo metida en el lado técnico y teórico de esta investigación…

―…Que se ha olvidado del lado humano. Puedo comprender que se haya convertido en una burócrata sin corazón

―Probablemente me lo merezco―sonrió Regina masajeándose la nuca ―Ok. Partamos de cero

―Bien. ¿Con la verdadera historia o con la que usaremos aquí en Alaska?

Regina sonrió

―Podemos hacer un mix de las dos. Sabiendo que poco importa las personalidades que adoptemos, habrá siempre una parte de verdad.

―¿Quiere eso decir que es lesbiana?―bromeó Emma, pero al ver la expresión seria que enarbolaba Regina, perdió su sonrisa ―Oh, perdón…Yo…No sabía…

―Tampoco está escrito en mi frente

―Lo siento…Imagino que no quiere hacer este tipo de salida del armario…

―Ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo. Vivo muy bien con ello

―Supongo que la situación la incomoda, comprendo mejor su reacción

―No, no es por eso. Tengo la costumbre de tener controlado todo lo que me rodea. Me importa mucho esta misión porque llevo dirigiéndola desde hace años. Y esta protección de testigos la quiero a mi imagen: precisa, correcta, sin apegos.

―Y la llegada de esa anciana lo ha echado todo a perder

―Eso y el hecho de que usted tiene una facilidad desconcertante para salir de una mala situación

―Sí…He aprendido, desde hace años, a adaptarme a las situaciones.

―Me lo imagino

―Con todo el respeto que le tengo, no, no lo creo―sonrió tristemente Emma

―…

―Mamá, ¿qué me pongo?―gritó el pequeño desde arriba

―¡Ya voy! Disculpe.

Emma entonces desapareció, dejando a Regina en plena reflexión: parecía que esta joven rubia tenía mucho más que esconder que su marido…Tendría que rascar un poco el barniz ya agrietado si quería ganarse su confianza.

* * *

―Mamá, ¿Regina está enfadada?

―No, cariño, todo va bien―sonrió Emma

―¿Seguimos jugando?

Su madre rió

―Sí, cariño

―Entonces, ¿hacemos que Regina es mi segunda mamá?

―Sí, algo así

―¿Eso se puede?

―¿El qué?

―¿Tener dos mamás?

―Sí, por supuesto

―Oh, ok…¿Vamos a hacer la compra?

Emma rió por dentro al ver la facilidad con la que podía pasar de un tema a otro. Ella se vistió a su vez y se juntaron a Regina.

―¿Listos?

―Vámonos

Emma pudo constatar el decorado que rodeaba al chalet: por un lado el mar, al otro un espeso y verde bosque. La pick-up se alejó del chalet para hundirse en el bosque, siguiendo un camino de tierra que llegó justamente a la carretera principal asfaltada. Después, unos diez minutos más tarde, se dibujaron los contornos del pueblo. Cuando atravesaron el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

El pequeño pueblo parecía salido de las más típicas comedias románticas americanas: pequeñas tiendas de coloridos escaparates, calles impecablemente limpias, habitantes sonrientes, paseando a sus perros o entablando una conversación sobre algún tema como la próxima feria o el próximo consejo.

Regina entonces redujo la velocidad, para conocer el sitio, las tiendas. Un cartel le recordó algo: le Granny's Dinner. Se detuvieron delante y bajaron.

―¿Y si tomamos un desayuno de verdad?―dijo Emma

―¿Por qué no?

―Hen…Harry, ¿a ti qué te parece?

―¡Sí!

Los tres entraron entonces y de repente, los pocos clientes que había se giraron hacia ellos. Y tras algunos segundos de silencio…

―¡Ahhh, aquí están!―de detrás del mostrador acababa de aparecer Granny, con una delantal alrededor de la cintura ―¡Bienvenidos!

―Gracias. Venimos a degustar su especialidad…¿Tortitas de manzana?―leyó Emma en la carta

―¡Exacto! Siéntense

―¿Podría indicarnos las tiendas principales? Ser nuevos es bastante perturbador―dijo Regina

―Oh, por supuesto. Espere.

Granny volvió con un mapa del pueblo.

―Gracias

―Les voy a marcar los comercios principales. Ya verás, jovencito, la escuela ha sido restaurada, está como nueva―dijo la anciana a Henry ―Al igual que el parque de juegos.

―Bien, el pueblo ha tirado la casa por la ventana―dijo asombrada Regina

―Oh, el alcalde, tan tacaño como es, ha comprendido finalmente que si no quería dejar morir el pueblo, perdido en esta isla, tenía que retirar las telarañas de sus bolsillos y comenzar a invertir en los edificios.

Regina entonces sonrió.

―Tiene pinta de ser un hombre…Encantador

―Encantador no es el calificativo que yo emplearía al verlo. Es un manipulador, un político. Bueno, les traigo las tortitas enseguida, no vaya a morirse de hambre este jovencito―dijo ella dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Henry.

―Es divertida―dijo Henry ―Me gusta mucho este sitio.

―A mí también, cariño.

Regina escaneó el sitio, deformación personal, antes de mirar a Emma y a Henry: ella estaba ahora a cargo de su seguridad, no debía olvidar su primer objetivo.

―Aquí está, señoras y señor

Granny dejó un plato lleno de tortitas que olían a manzana y canela.

―¡Gracias! ¡Huelen muy bien!―dijo alegre el pequeño

―Oh, lo están. Si quieren un consejo: comiencen a hacer las compras calle abajo. Hay un pequeño comercio que puede sacar de apuros. Si quieren hacer compras más importantes, tendrán que ir al continente, me temo.

―Oh, vamos a intentar mantenernos aquí. Harry no se siente muy bien en los barcos.

―Ah, ya veo. Hay clases de vela que podrían quitarle el miedo.

―Gracias, le echaremos un ojo.

―A fin de mes, tenemos lo que llamamos Fiesta de Verano. Ponemos puestos, una barbacoa gigante. Sería la ocasión para hacerse conocer y conocer a los ciudadanos del pueblo.

―Oh, gracias, nosotros…Lo pensaremos―dijo Regina, poco dispuesta a mezclarse tan rápido con el pueblo.

―Es muy amable. Estoy segura de que a nuestro hijo le gustará, ¿no es verdad, Gina querida?

Regina se quedó quieta y entrecerró los ojos solapadamente cuando vio la sonrisa pícara de Emma.

―Sí, ciertamente…Cariño.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Vendremos con mucho gusto!

Regina apretó la mandíbula, pero no respondió nada. No era el momento de montar un escándalo en público, cuando acababan de aparecer. Terminaron de comer, le dieron las gracias a Granny y bajaron la calle siguiendo las indicaciones de la anciana para llegar ante un pequeño comercio.

―¿Cómo vamos a pagar?―murmuró Emma al oído de Regina

―Tengo lo que necesitamos

―Ah…Pero, ¿y yo?

―¿Cómo?

―¿Dependeré de usted económicamente?

―No, evidentemente. Le daré una parte y hará lo que bien le plazca.

―¡Cuánta amabilidad!―ironizó Emma ―Bueno, hagamos la compra

Henry quería llevar el carrito como un niño grande mientras que Regina se estaba dando cuenta de los gustos más que dudosos de los Fire en comparación con los suyos.

―¿De verdad? ¿No hay un plato en el que no metáis queso o nata?

―Henry adora el queso―se defendió la bella rubia ―Y yo, la nata

―Por lo que se ve mi trabajo va a ser doble

― ¿Cómo?

―Debo manteneros con vida. Es probable que me vea obligada a verificar también vuestra alimentación, ya que arriesgáis mucho vuestras vidas.

―Muy divertida. Déjeme adivinar: ¿es usted de las que hacen yoga y comen vegano?

Regina rió

―No realmente. No le digo que no a una buena hamburguesa alguna vez, pero cuido mi línea. Tenemos que estar en forma.

―Ah…Sí, eso seguro. Pero de cierta manera está de vacaciones…

―Pero pienso volver al terreno en cuanto esta misión termine

―Entonces, ¿es lo que somos? ¿Una misión?

―Evidentemente―respondió Regina mientras continuaba llenando el carrito, sin ver la decepción que se plasmaba en el rostro de Emma.

* * *

―Mamá, ¿podemos ir a ver el agua?

―Oh, Henry…Es peligroso

―¡No si tú vienes conmigo! ¡Voy a buscar un bañador!

Sin posibilidad de respuesta, Emma vio cómo su hijo subía las escaleras.

―¿No sabe nadar?

―Sí…Neal se empeñó en que aprendiera. Aprendió en nuestra piscina. Conoce los rudimentos, pero…Creo que también lo sobreprotejo.

―Es comprensible―sonrió Regina ―Como todas las madres, supongo.

―¿La suya no lo era?

―Mi madre estaba…Ocupada

Henry bajó sin que Emma pudiera profundizar en el tema. Para ser sincera, estaba curiosa: la agente Mills probablemente tenía un mogollón de información sobre ella, su marido, su hijo, pero ella…Ella no sabía nada de la que se suponía que tenía que protegerlos, sobre la que no podía sino contar, la única referencia ahora. Debía poner su vida y la de su hijo en manos de una casi desconocida.

* * *

―¡Wow, está fría!―dijo Henry mientras daba saltitos y se mojaba los pies en la orilla

―Ten cuidado, ¿ok, Henry?

―Ok. Ven también al agua.

―No, gracias―se giró hacia una Regina, de pie, con los brazos a la espalda, mirando atentamente el horizonte y a Henry ―¿Regina?

―¿Sí?

―¿Usted va?

―No me apetece

Emma se giró enteramente hacia ella y sonrió

―Resuélvame una duda. Está a cargo de nuestra seguridad, la de mi hijo y la mía, ¿no?

―Exacto

―Entonces…Cuando él está expuesto a una situación potencialmente de riesgo, debe quedarse lo más cerca de él, ¿no?

―Por supuesto que sí

―Y mi hijo, al borde del agua, cuando apenas sabe nadar, ¿no es una situación de riesgo?

Regina ladeó la cabeza.

―Veamos. Bien jugado, Miss Fire, pero si estuviera en verdadera situación de riesgo, creo que usted sería la primera en meterse en el agua, ¿me equivoco?

―…

―En el caso de que fuera usted en una situación parecida, me lo pensaría―dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica.

―Es una zorra, ¿lo sabe?

―Lo llevo bien, gracias―respondió la bella morena con una gran sonrisa ―Voy a preparar la cena

Emma vio a Regina volver al interior antes de volver a centrar su atención en su hijo que chapoteaba sus pies en el agua mientras comenzaba a hacer un castillo de arena.

Cuando comenzó a notarse el frescor del atardecer, invitó a su hijo a volver adentro.

―Voy a hacer que se meta en la ducha, ya vuelvo―dijo Emma siguiendo a su hijo, antes de dar unos pasos atrás ―Por cierto, ¡huele muy bien!―y desapareció

Regina sonrió ligeramente antes de probar su salsa boloñesa y, satisfecha, ponerla en un plato, acompañada de la pasta. Puso la mesa y unos diez minutos después, el pequeño bajó vestido con un pijama de dinosaurios de tonos verdes y naranjas.

―¡Huele muy bien!

―Siéntate. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

―Está tomando una ducha rápida, dijo

―Toma, antes de que se enfríe.

Le sirvió una generosa cantidad antes de servirse ella misma…Pero tras cinco minutos esperando a Emma, se impacientó

―Ya vuelvo, acaba tu plato

Regina subió y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Emma.

―¿Emma? Emma, la cena está lista―pero la ausencia de respuesta la inquietó. Abrió la puerta, pero no vio a nadie. Vagó su mirada por la estancia antes de escuchar el agua en el cuarto de baño ―¿Emma?―se acercó a la puerta y cuando iba a abrir, esta última se abrió con vigor, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Ante ella, Emma con los ojos brillando ligeramente ―Pe…Perdón, yo…No vi la hora pasar.

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí, por supuesto que sí. Venga, tengo hambre―Pasó por delante de Regina y ni la esperó para bajar. Regina se quedó algunos segundos parada, preguntándose lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando se unió a Henry y a Emma, esta última parecía haber borrado toda huella de posibles lágrimas. Se sentó delante de Emma y está le sonrió ―Está realmente bueno. No sabía que los agentes del FBI recibían instrucción culinaria.

―Los agentes del FBI no sé, pero a mí me gusta cocinar. Es uno de mis pasatiempos.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad.

―¿Está casada?―preguntó inocentemente Henry, con salsa boloñesa alrededor de su boca

―¿Perdón? No, no lo estoy

―¿Tiene novio?

―¿Eres de la poli o qué?

―Bah, no, es usted…―dijo él poniendo una mueca, lo que hizo reír a las dos mujeres ―Bah, ¿qué?

―Nada, come, cariño

―¡Está muy bueno!

―Como descendiente de italianos, tengo que saber hacer una pasta perfecta.

―¿Es italiana?

―Mi padre. Yo nací en el Bronx. A menudo voy de vacaciones a Italia…

―¿Habla italiano?

―¿Por qué esa pregunta?

―Creo que la gente que habla otra lengua es muy sexy. En el instituto, teníamos un programa de intercambio internacional. Tuvimos franceses, italianos, pero también españoles e incluso rusos…Fue de verdad muy interesante.

―Oh, sí, imagino que pudo profundizar sus conocimientos en lenguas…

Emma miró a Regina y de repente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Terminó su plato con placer y cierta incomodidad. Al final de la cena, Henry propuso ver la tele, cosa que su madre aceptó, mientras que Regina prefirió ocuparse en la cocina. Pero al cabo de media hora, Emma se unió a ella.

―¿No quiere venir?

― Es una velada familiar. No estoy aquí sino para vigilarlos.

―Oh, por favor, no sea tan dramática. Da la impresión de que usted es la buena aquí: hace de comer, recoge la mesa…

―No hago sino mis atribuciones: debo mantenerlos a salvo hasta el final del juicio.

―Pero nada le impide pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando, ¿no?

―No está en mis costumbres

―Venga, no se lo diré a nadie…

―…

―Va a tener que relajarse cuando estemos en el pueblo…Después de todo, se supone que estamos casadas y somos madres de un magnífico muchacho.

―Muy graciosa

―Mamá, ¿vienes?―gritó el pequeño desde el sofá

―Ya voy, corazón. Venga, por favor

―…

―Henry no se lo dirá, pero también lo tranquiliza saber que está usted cerca de él.

―Estoy bajo el mismo techo

―Como quiera…―dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros

Regina la vio volver al sofá al lado de su hijo. Ella suspiró, sonrió débilmente antes de acabar de fregar la loza. Lanzó una ojeada hacia madre e hijo.

―Voy a acostarme, buenas noches

―Pero…

―Buenas noches. No es necesario que le recuerde que no debe salir

Emma se dispuso a responder, pero suspiró.

―Ok…Buenas noches

Y cuando escucharon los pasos de Regina subir las escaleras, Henry se giró hacia su madre.

―¿Por qué Regina no se queda con nosotros?

―Creo que…Que está demasiado acostumbrada a estar sola

―Entonces, ¿nunca nos va a hablar? ¿No va a jugar?

―Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Hay que darle tiempo. Y además, ¿quién se resistiría a tu carita de ángel, hm?

Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de volver a prestar atención a la tele. Emma se quedó pensando en Regina: si tenían que pasar algunas semanas juntos, tenía que animar a la bella morena. Tenía una idea y su tapadera sería probablemente de gran ayuda.

* * *

Regina había mentido: no tenía intención de irse a dormir enseguida. Se quedó ahí, acodada a su balcón privado, el bosque como único horizonte. Un bosque tan tranquilizador como aterrador: en esa noche negra, se escuchaban crujidos, ruidos de pájaros, crepitar de hojas…Un entorno tan poco familiar como el de estar siendo canguro de una madre y su hijo.

Sus pensamientos derivaron entonces hacia Emma y Henry. Sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para acercarse, para empatizar, para crear un lazo y así poder crear un diálogo con Emma, comprender un poco mejor a Neal Fire y encerrarlo de una vez por todas.

Tocaron a la puerta. Se sobresaltó ligeramente antes de ir a abrir y ver a Emma al otro lado.

―¿Algún problema?

―No. He visto luz bajo la puerta, he pensado que no estaba durmiendo. A Henry le gustaría que le diera las buenas noches

―¿Yo?

―Creo que lo que quiere es sentirse tranquilo en su primera noche aquí.

―Es su segunda

―Estaba totalmente agotado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Pero esta noche…Todo le asusta.

―Ok, ok, voy

Ella siguió a Emma hasta la habitación de Henry, que esperaba pacientemente sentado. Emma se sentó a un lado de la cama, Regina al otro.

―Entonces, campeón…

―Me da miedo…

―¿El qué?

―Eso…

Él apuntó hacia la ventana donde las sombras de las ramas movidas por el viento parecían manos con afiladas garras.

―No es nada.

―Hay ruidos raros…

―Henry, nadie vendrá aquí. ¿Sabes por qué?

―¿Por qué?

―Porque yo soy agente del FBI, tengo una pistola, y he llenado la casa y sus alrededores de alarmas, cámaras y otros sistemas de seguridad. Ni una mosca podría venir sin que yo lo supiera. Y si tienes el más mínimo problema…―salió de la habitación corriendo y volvió algunos segundos después tendiéndole al muchacho un objeto ovalado ―Aprietas este botón, y yo llego enseguida

―¿Qué es?

―Un busca. Tienes que tenerlo contigo todo el tiempo. En cuanto te sientas en peligro, aprietas este botón rojo y yo acudo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Mamá también tiene uno?

―Sí, evidentemente―sonrió ella

Henry suspiró y sostuvo el busca entre sus manos.

―¿Puedo dormir con él?

―¿Quieres un consejo? Ponlo debajo de la almohada.

Henry así lo hizo y se recostó, visiblemente algo más calmado.

―¿Tú dónde duermes?

―Justo al final del pasillo. No te preocupes, en unos pasos estoy aquí

―¿Prometido?

―Prometido…Pero no es un juguete. Solo hay que usarlo cuando de verdad, _de verdad_ tengas miedo, ¿ok?

―¿Y cuándo sabré si tengo de verdad bastante miedo?

―En el momento en que dudes, cierra los ojos, respira fuerte y cuenta hasta diez imaginándote a la persona que más quieres en el mundo. Después abre los ojos y verás a esa persona.

―¿Y si no la veo?

―Entonces, aprietas el botón

―…

―Henry, eres un pequeño inteligente y muy fuerte. A tu edad yo no era tan fuerte como tú

―¡Pero eres policía!―dijo él asombrado

Regina y Emma rieron.

―Ah ah, sí, pero no siempre he sido tan valiente, pero tú, Henry, sé que tú lo eres.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque hay que tener mucho valor para hacer todo lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora: el tren, el barco, un nuevo entorno, nuevas caras y este juego que tienes que hacer…Muchos niños no hubieran podido.

―No es verdad…

―De verdad. Así que ahora, vas a dormir serenamente, tu mamá está al lado y yo al final del pasillo. No debes temer nada, de verdad.

Henry vagó su mirada entre su madre y Regina varias veces antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Regina sonrió y lanzó una mirada a Emma antes de levantarse despacio y dejar la habitación. Emma apagó la luz y la alcanzó en el pasillo.

―¡Regina!―la bella morena se giró antes de entrar en su habitación ―Gracias otra vez

―De nada. Buenas noches

Después la puerta se cerró, dejando a Emma sola en el pasillo. Sonrió débilmente: definitivamente, esta Regina Mills estaba llena de sorpresas…Y no sabía por qué, pero deseaba saber más de esa misteriosa mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Dos días habían pasado y había que reconocer que Emma estaba como animal en su jaula. Regina le había ordenado quedarse en el chalet, y eso había enervado a la bella rubia.

―Mamá, ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo al bosque?

El día estaba bueno, el agua estaba clara y el tiempo era suave, ideal para un paseo. Pero Regina limitaba sus salidas al mínimo estricto: las compras eran por lo que se veía su única prioridad.

Pero la bella agente del FBI no había tenido en cuenta una cosa esencial: controlar a un pequeño de siete años, inquieto, que necesitaba moverse y gastar energías.

―Voy a hablar con Regina―sonrió Emma

La bella rubia buscó a Regina en la parte trasera de la casa, en la terraza que daba al bosque

―¿Regina?

―¿Hm?

―A Henry le gustaría dar un paseo por el bosque

―No es muy…

―¿…prudente?

―Exacto

―¿No se supone que debe protegernos?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Entonces, un sencillo paseo por el bosque no es sino una formalidad para usted.

―Esa no es la cuestión

―¿Tiene la intención de mantenernos encerrados aquí hasta el día del juicio?

―Efectivamente

―Pues mucha suerte

―¿Perdón?

―Puede durar semanas. Intente controlar a un niño de siete años que no ha salido desde hace más de una semana…Le deseo valor. Todos sus entrenamientos y sus simulaciones definitivamente no la han preparado para eso―ironizó Emma

―Está exagerando

―¿Ah sí? Bueno, lo veremos…

Emma volvió a entrar y dejó a Regina sola. La joven suspiró y se quedó mirando el bosque: sabía que Emma tenía razón, que no podría retenerlos ahí eternamente. Después de todo, ¿Emma había dejado una prisión dorada para sustituirla por otra más salvaje? ¿Para qué? Emma no se había merecido eso. Reviró los ojos y entonces se levantó para entrar y unirse a Emma y Henry que veían la tele.

―Salimos

―¿De verdad?―dijo entusiasmado Henry saltando del sofá

―Sí―sonrió Regina ―Ponte el abrigo, vamos a dar un paseo.

Emma se acercó a ella

―¿Se asustó?―le preguntó divertida

―No, esto me permitirá también inspeccionar la zona.

―Ah, evidentemente. El trabajo ante todo.

―Evidentemente―sonrió Regina ―Prepárese

―¡A la orden, jefa!

**RAYA**

―¡Mira, mamá, son super mega grandes!―dijo Henry, impresionado, mientras caminaba por delante de su madre y Regina

―Sí, cariño, es muy grande

Regina arqueó una ceja, asombrada. Cuando la bella rubia vio su expresión, precisó

―Nunca ha salido de la mansión. Conoce muy pocas cosas y no ha tenido demasiada interacción social.

―Sin embargo parece muy despierto

―Porque yo me he empeñado mucho para que él no notara ese encierro. He tenido suerte: es muy inteligente, aprende muy rápido. Pero no siempre fue así…Su padre…―tomó aire ―Él deseaba tanto un chico…Pero cuando llegó al mundo, no le dedicó gran interés. Mirando con perspectiva, prefiero eso que lo contrario.

―Emma…Yo…Tiene usted razón. He trabajado en este caso años, pero sin embargo dejé de lado algo esencial: lo humano.

―…

―Usted tenía razón, no la conozco. Estaba tan obnubilada por el hecho de atrapar a Fire…No tuve en cuenta los daños colaterales

―¿Daños colaterales? ¿Es eso lo que somos?

―Sois víctimas…Víctimas de entre una lista muy grande que ha hecho Fire. Sois muy allegados, demasiado cercanos a él. Yo pensaba, equivocadamente, que no podíais estar más a salvo de sus chanchullos que cerca de él…Pero me equivocaba. Usted y su hijo han estado encerrados cerca de diez años.

―Stop

―…

―Yo…―lanzó una ojeada a su hijo que parecía acaparado por el musgo a los pies de un árbol ―Él no es consciente. Para él, su padre estaba a menudo ausente por su trabajo. El mundo no era sino imágenes en la tele: los aviones, los trenes, los barcos…No ha vivido sino a través de las series y las películas. Jamás ha visto animales de verdad. Neal…Neal era alérgico al pelo de los animales…Siempre se negó a tener uno. Son esas pequeñas cosas las que han hecho que yo todavía tenga trabajo como madre. Fallé en proteger a mi hijo…

―No diga eso

―¿Qué madre dejaría que su hijo viviera ese tipo de vida? Sí, no le ha faltado nada, pero…Su padre…

―Ha sido muy fuerte, Emma. Ha luchado

―Pero he fracasado, varias veces

―Lo importante es lo que va a pasar ahora. Son los momentos que usted y su hijo están viviendo. Este paseo, nuevas sensaciones, nuevos gustos, sabores, olores. También nuevas personas.

―…

―Ahora tiene tiempo. La vida se le presenta delante.

Emma miró a Regina y de repente se estremeció: ¿era eso una promesa? Le gustaba creerlo. Esperaba una vida mejor, una vida tranquila. Sin embargo lo desconocido le daba miedo: tendría que criar a su hijo en la jungla que era este mundo, fuera de la burbuja protectora en la que llevaba metida desde hacía años. Ahora, tenía libertad para criar a su hijo. Henry solo dependía de ella…Si ahora cometía errores, solo podría culparse a sí misma.

Miró a Regina y de repente tomó consciencia de que, de momento, era la única persona con la que podía contar, la única que podría guiarlos y protegerlos.

―¿Qué?

―No, nada…―sonrió Emma ―Gracias por estar aquí―dijo ella dándole un ligero empujón con el hombro.

De repente, miró hacia delante y se detuvo

―¿Henry?

El pequeño había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Regina frunció el ceño y escaneó los alrededores.

―¿Henry?

Pero cuando Emma comenzó a entrar en pánico, Regina le tomó la mano.

―Hey, todo va bien.

―¡Está perdido, no conoce el sitio, solo tiene siete años!

―Calma

―¡Mamá!

A lo lejos la voz de Henry resonó y Emma apretó un poco más la mano de Regina.

―Henry, ¿dónde estás?

―¡Por aquí! ¡Ven a ver! ¡Es super guay!

Ellas se guiaron por el sonido de la voz de Henry para llegar, más allá del espeso ramaje, a un pequeño claro que albergaba lo que había captado la atención del muchacho.

―¿Los ves? Es guay, ¿no? ¡Parece una cabaña!

Efectivamente, enclaustrada entre dos inmensos árboles, una pequeña cabaña de planchas carcomidas por el musgo se podía ver.

―¡Henry, no debes alejarte de esa manera! ¡Me has asustado!―el pequeño se quedó mirando las manos juntas de las dos mujeres antes de que Emma se soltara ―Yo…Ten cuidado. No tiene pinta de ser muy sólida―dijo ella acercándose

―¿A quién crees que pertenece?

―Probablemente a los antiguos propietarios…―respondió Regina ―Quizás tenían niños

―¿Puedo jugar en ella?

Regina se acercó y se agachó para entrar. Dentro, había algunos vestigios como una vajilla usada, cortinas viejas en las ventanas, una pequeña mesa de plástico y una silla verde claro. Comprobó el estado de las planchas.

―No están tan deterioradas…Habrá, como mucho, que añadir otras.

―¿Corre el riesgo de caerse?

―No, no creo. Se ha hecho un buen trabajo. Ha sido clavada a los troncos y enjaezada―Emma rió ―¿Qué?

―No me la imaginaba experta en construcción

―Hice alguna cuando niña con mi padre

La curiosidad de Emma fue despertada. Le habría gustado aprender más sobre la mujer a la que había cedido su vida y la de su hijo.

―Tendrá que decirme algo más. Soy curiosa―bromeó ella

―No hay gran cosa que decir―respondió con tono neutro Regina, sin apartar sus ojos de la cabaña.

―Entonces, ¿puedo quedármela y jugar dentro?

―¿Regina?―interrogó Emma

―Solo no. Está muy lejos de la casa.

―¡De acuerdo! ¿Podemos meter cosas dentro?

―¿Juguetes?―dijo divertida Emma

―¡Será mi casa! ¡Ya sabes, como los fuertes de los caballeros!

Regina arqueó una ceja antes de que Emma le precisara

―Le encanta el mundo de los caballeros

―Ah, ok. Podremos ir al pueblo y buscar material para decorarla.

―¡Guay! ¡Gracias, gracias! ¿Podemos ir esta tarde?

―Ok

El pequeño le saltó entonces a los brazos y la estrechó, cogiendo a Regina desprevenida. Emma esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

―¿Continuamos el paseo?

―¡Ok, ok, pero volveremos eh!

―Prometido.

Regina memorizó el sitio donde estaba la cabaña para poder encontrarla más tarde. Y tras un largo paseo, este terminó cuando la barriga del muchacho sonó de hambre. Entonces regresaron a la casa y Regina se encargó de la comida.

―¿Está segura? No me molesta hacerlo. Desde que estamos aquí, está usted tras los fogones. No es la criada.

―Ocúpese de su hijo, yo me ocupo de sus estómagos.

―Ok, jefa

Regina sonrió y se puso a preparar la comida mientras que Henry y Emma se plantaron delante de la tele, para levantarse diez minutos después cuando Regina los invitó a la mesa.

―¡Está super bueno!―dijo entusiasmado Henry ―Mamá no sabe hacer esto

―¡Hey! ¡Sé hacer otras muchas cosas!―dijo ofendida Emma

―No es una competición

Emma hizo una mueca y puso morritos, lo que divirtió a Regina, pero se contuvo de decirlo. Degustaron su plato antes de que el pequeño se quedara dormido en el sofá.

―No está acostumbrado…―sonrió Emma ―Teníamos una gran casa, pero al final él estaba como enjaulado.

―Estos son recuerdos que jamás olvidará. Reemplazarán poco a poco los anteriores.

―Estoy feliz de que esté usted aquí para verlo también.

Emma lo arropó con una manta antes de unirse a Regina en la terraza.

―¿Un té?

―Sí, gracias

―Ya vuelvo

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina volvió con dos tazas humeantes y le pasó una a la bella rubia antes de sentarse a su lado.

―Lo siento…

―¿Por qué?

―Por haber sido intrusiva antes

―¿Intrusiva?

―Simplemente soy curiosa…No quería empezar un tema tabú

―¿Qué tema?

―Su vida, su familia

―Oh eso…No es nada tabú. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de ello. No es útil para la misión.

―Al contrario, yo creo que sí

―¿Cómo?

―Si tenemos que entrar en confianza, deberíamos poder hablar de todo. Pongo en sus manos mi vida y la de mi hijo. Debo poder confiar en usted.

―Soy agente del FBI. ¿No se puede ser más de más confianza, no?

―Aunque usted no nos vea sino como una misión, al menos yo la considero más que una guardaespaldas.

―…

―Entonces sí, me gustaría saber más sobre usted.

―¿Cómo qué?

―No sé: su familia, sus padres, ¿tiene hermanos o hermanas? ¿Tiene animal de compañía, su color favorito, está casada?

―¿De qué le servirá todo eso para confiar en mí?

―La hará más humana

―¿Acaso no soy humana?

―Sí, por supuesto que sí, pero…Será algo más que una agente del FBI.

―¡Muy bien! Mis padres están muertos, tengo una hermana mayor, no tengo animales, me gusta el negro.

Emma la miró, divertida, antes de sonreír

―Sabe que el negro no es un color, ¿verdad?

Regina reviró los ojos

―Muy bien, entonces el rojo.

―Y no ha respondido a la última―Regina la interrogó con la mirada ―¿Está soltera?

Regina hizo un gesto, divertida

―No veo de verdad en qué va ayudar para crear lazos de confianza que sepa eso…

―Solo soy curiosa. Y le confesaré que vamos a agotar bien rápido los temas de conversación conocidos

―¿Y entonces mi vida sentimental podría ser un tema?

―¡Evidentemente!―dijo divertida Emma ―¿Entonces?

―Estoy casada con mi trabajo. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta?

―En parte, sí. ¿Jamás ha tenido ganas de compartir algo con alguien?

―…

―Ok, tema tabú, lo pillo.

Regina se tensó entonces y hundió su nariz en su taza. Emma habría querido saber más. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Solo quería conocer a esa mujer.

―Cuando se es joven, se hacen tonterías…―dijo la bella rubia ―Sin embargo tenía una vida calmada y tranquila, con padres amorosos. Quizás demasiado. Ellos solo tenían una hija, querían lo mejor para ella. Eran acaparadores, asfixiantes…Tras el instituto, les dije que necesitaba respirar, y me marché…―ella inspiró ―Viví de pequeños robos, fraudes. Conocí a Neal cuando quise robarle el coche. Qué casualidad, eh…

―Sí, una endiablada casualidad.

―Estaba sola y perdida. Me tomó bajo su ala, yo lo divertía. Mi aplomo y mi audacia le sedujeron. Salimos juntos…Me prometía una vida mejor, dinero, comodidad…Yo era joven y lo creí. Estaba totalmente ciega: cuando me traía joyas, ropa, bolsos y zapatos de lujo, no imagina los actos ilegales que había detrás. Para mí, era el perfecto caballero…Después, muy rápido, se convirtió en exclusivo, celoso. Por ejemplo, ya no debía salir sola…Yo me lo tomaba como celos extremos. Y después me pidió en matrimonio…Acepté, solo lo tenía a él.

―Pero, ¿sus padres?

―Él fue lo bastante astuto para dormirme completamente. Decía que mis padres no se preocupaban por mí, que ellos ni siquiera me habían buscado, señal de que les importaba poco lo que fuera de mí. Ese lavado de cerebro, unido a los regalos y al aislamiento, hizo que acabara por ya no creer en ellos, por olvidarlos. Y nos habíamos casado, en su casa. Fue sencillo y al mismo tiempo grandioso: copas de cristal, vajilla de porcelana, cubiertos de plata…Miles de flores por todos lados…Una orquesta, bah…Una verdadera boda de princesa, como con la que sueñan todas las niñas.

―Pero el cuento de hadas se transformó…

―Tras la boda…Me dejó de lado: estaba a menudo de viaje, o con clientes…Podía pasar sola días y días. A pesar de su ausencia, aún tenía la mano sobre mis hechos y acciones…Era seguida constantemente por uno de sus guardaespaldas, que vigilaba para que no mantuviera contacto con nadie durante las compras o los paseos. Pero un día…apareció aquella mujer en el parque―Cerró los puños sobre las rodillas, sus dedos poniéndose blancos ―Estaba dando un paseo y me crucé con esta mujer que había perdido a su perro. Le propuse mi ayuda…Lo encontramos una hora más tarde, su correa se había enganchado en un arbusto. Para darme las gracias, me propuso tomar un café. Acepté. Esa misma tarde, cuando regresé, él estaba furioso. Me chillaba diciéndome que era una inconsciente, que a causa de su trabajo, mi vida estaba en peligro…Me había comido la cabeza diciéndome que sobre todo tenía miedo por mí.

―Quiere tener el control sobre todo.

―Y lo tuvo. Me quedé embarazada dos años después de conocernos y solo dos días después de esa historia. Él estaba feliz, iba a ser papá. Y como siempre estaba diciendo que tenía miedo por mí, decidió no volver a dejarme salir de casa…Decía que era por mi bien…Yo estaba enamorada de él…Qué estúpida era…

―Estaba bajo su yugo…

―Las cosas se incrementaron con el embarazo…Estaba distante de mí, no se preocupaba sino de la vida de su hijo. Cuando supo que era un niño…Pasé solo a ser la incubadora de su heredero…Solo existía el niño. Mi única tarea era prepararme para su llegada.

―¿Y tras el nacimiento?

―¿Se quiere reír? Ni siquiera estuvo presente. Di a luz en nuestra casa, con una partera. Neal solo vino dos días más tarde.

―¿Quién eligió el nombre?

―Fue él. El nombre de su abuelo.

―¿No ha intentado quitárselo?

―Oh, lo intentó…Los primeros días, lo mantuve conmigo…Pero al cabo de tres semanas, me lo quitó diciéndome que estaría mejor lejos…Pero Henry nació con un sistema inmunitario deficiente. Necesitaba la leche materna…No tuvo elección sino devolvérmelo. Y a continuación, volvió a marcharse por sus negocios durante semanas. Solo volvía algunos días al mes…No teníamos derecho a salir, ningún contacto con el exterior…Y Henry creció aprendiendo a conocer a su padre durante sus visitas. Nos apegamos el uno al otro porque solo estábamos los dos. Después, Neal intentó separarme de mi hijo, pero Henry reaccionó mal: se volvió violento, insolente…Neal no lo supo controlar y me lo devolvió.

―¿Cómo fue su escolarización?

―Neal contrató a un preceptor que me relevó en cuanto cumplió los cinco años. Yo intenté abrirlo al mundo, a pesar de su encierro. No teníamos teléfono, ni acceso a Internet…Solo podía contar con los libros y la tele que, también, era restringida. Felizmente Henry es un pequeño dotado de una inteligencia excepcional y de una madurez que le envidio.

Regina sabía que la historia no había acabado, que Emma aún tenía cosas que decir, pero no era el momento, no era el día…Le dio las gracias por esa confesión con una sonrisa.

―Gracias por haberme contado todo esto

―Tengo la impresión de que…De que la gente no comprende. Muchos se preguntan por qué no huí mucho antes, por qué no comprendí…

―Imagino que es lo mismo que pasa con las mujeres que sufren violencia de género: ama a pesar de todo a su marido. Le ofrece lo que siempre había esperado: protección, una vida cómoda, un hijo…

―Me decía que si me iba…¿Qué me quedaría? Tenía miedo de encontrarme sola y perdida…

―Lo comprendo, y no la juzgo…

―Sería la primera…―sonrió Emma ―Sé lo que se dirá en el juicio si testifico. Sé que no podré inculpar a mi marido, pero da igual lo que yo diga, pensarán que si fui lo bastante estúpida como para quedarme con él, no puedo quejarme

―No se preocupe por lo que piensen

Emma sonrió

―¿Tiene noticias de mis padres?

―Sí. Preguntaron por usted cuando se enteraron del arresto.

―Pero imagino que hasta que no termine el juicio…

―Exacto. También ellos están bajo protección judicial, nunca se sabe. Pero le prometo llevarlos yo misma con ellos cuando todo haya acabado…

―Ni siquiera saben que son abuelos…Henry tampoco sabe que tiene una abuela y un abuelo.

―Henry tiene muchas cosas que recuperar. Estarán, cuando todo acabe, muy ocupados.

―Sí, imagino…Hace años que estoy fuera de todo…Volver a una vida normal será difícil.

―Lo lograrán, lo logrará. Es más fuerte de lo que piensa.

―Usted está aquí para ayudarme―se aseguró Emma

―De momento, sí. Pero no será así para siempre

No supo por qué, pero esa idea encogió el corazón de Emma. La perspectiva de ya no tener la protección de Regina la aterraba. La bella morena era un anclaje, una seguridad de la que de momento no podría prescindir.

Y tras algunos minutos de silencio.

―¿Me ha contado esto para que, a mí vez, me confíe?

―Tenía la esperanza de que ayudara, sí…Entonces, ¿funcionó?

Regina suspiró antes de estirarse.

―Realmente no hay nada que saber…Y además, ¿en qué ayudaría?

―Me ayudaría a conocerla mejor, aparecería ante los otros como algo más que una agente del FBI. Y además…Si se supone que tenemos que estar un tiempo encerradas aquí…Mucho mejor conocernos, ¿no?

―Bien. ¿Qué quiere saber?

―Dijo que tenía una hermana. ¿Cómo es?

Regina rió

―Si supiera…Es muy diferente a mí

―¿Ah sí?

―Es una pelirroja alta, de ojos verdes, exuberante. Al contrario que yo.

―¿Cómo se puede ser tan diferentes?

―No tenemos el mismo padre, eso ayuda. Y mi madre siempre tuvo muchas más aspiraciones hacia mí que hacia mi hermana. Ella hizo lo que quería, pudo viajar, conocer a gente de todas partes…Yo, yo estuve volcada en mis estudios. Mi madre quería que fuera abogada, seguí esa carrera antes de que algo dentro de mí se encendiera y me derivara hacia la justicia de verdad. Tenía pensado entrar en la policía, pero el FBI me pareció evidente.

―¿E hizo que se sintiera orgullosa?

―Supongo…En realidad nunca más volví a hablarle…Después de mi salida del armario.

―Oh…Eso…Apesta…

―Usted lo ha dicho. Jamás me avergoncé de lo que era, de lo que sentía, de a quien amaba. Cuando anuncié a mis padres que tenía una novia en la facultad, creí que a mi madre le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Era de las de: "No tengo nada en contra, pero no bajo mi techo", así que cuando se lo dije a ellos, ella no dijo nada, pero su silencio era aún peor. Sin quererlo, se alejó de mí…Y claramente yo no insistí para retomar los lazos.

―¿Y su padre?

―Siempre ha sido discreto, incluso sumiso ante mi madre. Pero me apoyó mucho más que ella. Cuando murió, corté todo contacto con mi madre. Ella murió algunos años más tarde.

―Lo siento…

―Oh, no pasa nada…Viví lo que tenía que vivir con ella. Sencillamente me habría gustado que ella no me viera como una bestia de feria.

―¿Y su hermana? ¿Sigue en contacto con ella?

―Siempre. A causa de mis recientes investigaciones, no nos hemos visto desde hace bastante tiempo.

―¿Está ella casada?

―Sí. Él se llama Chad, tienen una hija, Robin. Son la pareja perfecta―dijo irónica

―Tengo la impresión de que eso no va con usted…

―No soy en realidad muy convencional. Soy más bien libre.

―¿Quiere eso decir que está soltera?

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―No se da por vencida, ¿eh?

―Raramente…Soy curiosa.

Regina sonrió y suspiró

―Estoy soltera

―Mencionó una compañera en la facultad.

El rostro de Regina se ensombreció.

―Es…complicado…

―Oh…Ok

―Definitivamente no es un tema que me guste tocar.

―Lo he pillado.

―No se lo tome a mal, siempre he sido algo sensible con este tema.

―Sin embargo, no ha dudado en hablar de su orientación sexual conmigo.

―Porque es lo que soy…

―Imagino que hacernos pasar por una pareja aquí, es complicado de llevar, ¿no?

―Hay peores compañeras falsas

Emma, sorprendida, iba a responder cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo

―Mamá…Tengo hambre.

Ella rió y se levantó

―Ven mi pequeño estómago con patas.

―¿Vamos a ir a buscar cosas para mi fuerte?

―Te lo prometí―respondió Regina con una sonrisa

―En cuanto hayas tomado tu tentempié.

―Ok

Regina los vio alejarse y entrar en la cocina. Sonrió al ver esa pequeña escena familiar de la que, a su pesar, formaba parte. Después pensó que tendría que interpretar lo mejor posible si quería hacer creíble esa pareja. Miró a Emma y pensó entonces que había tapaderas peores que esta. Sonrió entonces y se unió a ellos.

―Entonces, ¿listos?

―¡Síiiiii! ¿Vamos a coger pintura y cosas para decorar?

―Sí, ¿por qué no?

―Habrá que poner cosas como guirnaldas para por la noche.

―Ya veremos. Venga, cuando acabes la merienda, nos vamos

―¡Ya he acabado!―dijo él tragándose su último bocado y saltando del taburete para coger su chaqueta ―¿Venís?

La premura del muchacho divirtió a las dos mujeres. Y cuando llegaron al pueblo, Regina hizo una última comprobación: se giró y miró a Henry.

―¿Te acuerdas del juego?

―Sí―la miró fijamente ―Gina, Mamá y yo soy Harry.

―Perfecto. Venga, vamos

Regina, Emma y Henry se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía una ferretería. Entraron haciendo sonar una campana colgada en lo alto de la puerta, y un hombre mayor de barba grisácea les sonrió.

―Bienvenidos

―Gracias―contestó Emma

Ella giró la cabeza para ver a Regina hundirse entre los estantes, seguida de Henry, que la seguía como su sombra.

―Entonces, ¿qué cogemos?

―Hm…¿Pintura? ¿Tienes un color preferido?

El pequeño se quedó mirando las diferentes latas de pintura y extendió su dedo

―Ese

Regina cogió la lata y leyó

―Verde almendra. ¿Te gusta el verde?

―Sí…Me recuerda a los dinosaurios

―Hm…Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría otra cosa en tu fuerte?

―¡Bah, me hace falta un trono!

―Ah, ah, efectivamente. Ven conmigo…

Deambuló entre los estantes cargados de cosas.

―¿Podemos poner cortinas?

―Eso no es muy de castillos―ironizó Regina

―Lo sé, pero mamá también debe poder venir

Regina ahogó una risa antes de desordenarle los cabellos.

―Muy bien, jovencito. Elijamos unas cortinas

―A mamá le gusta el amarillo…

―Entonces encontremos unas amarillas

Emma, por su parte, vagó por la tienda en busca de algunos utensilios para mejorar la casa. Encontró algunas figuras antes de pararse delante de una atrapa sueños de color amarillo anaranjado con plumas blancas.

―Es muy bonito, una buena cosa

Se sobresaltó al ver al anciano tras ella.

―En efecto, muy bonito―Regina y Henry se unieron a ella ―¿Habéis acabado?

―Sí, pagamos y podemos irnos.

Emma asintió y pasó por delante de Regina que entrecerró los ojos antes de echarle un ojeada al atrapa sueños.

Una vez hechas las compras, salieron.

―¿Queréis que demos un salto a Granny's?

―¡Oh, síiii, mamá, por favor!―suplicó el pequeño a Emma

―Ok

Cuando apenas tuvieron el restaurante ante la vista, se dieron cuenta de dos mujeres jóvenes hablando con Granny. Después, se marcharon y Granny saludó a Regina y Emma.

―¡Oh, bienvenidos! ¡Por poco no pillan a mi nieta y su compañera!

―Oh…Una pena, en efecto―sonrió educadamente Regina

―Tendré que ponerlas en contacto, ya saben…Seguramente tienen cosas en común, en fin supongo…Ya saben…Entre…Mujeres

Ante la visible incomodidad de la anciana, Emma le sonrió

―Sí, comprendemos. Y estaremos contentas de conocerlas.

―Como les dije, ellas no han tenido ningún problema aquí. Somos muy abiertos de mente. Se han integrado bien en el pueblo. Evidentemente el hecho de que Ruby sea mi nieta y sea de aquí ayudó. Pero estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema con ustedes.

―Gracias

―Hey, Granny, olvidé…¡Oh, ups, lo siento!―la joven morena volvió corriendo hacia la anciana.

―Ah, Ruby, precisamente hablábamos de ti. Estas son Gina y Manuela, las nuevas vecinas.

―Ah, sí, encantada

―Ya sabes, son ellas las…En fin, ya sabes

Ruby soltó una risa.

―Sí, creo comprender―ella se giró hacia Regina y Emma ―No lo parece, pero no tiene ningún problema con ello. Simplemente tiene miedo de decir algo fuera de lugar.

―¡Bueno, vuelvo a mis fogones!―dijo la mujer, algo ofendida.

―Ella…¿No se lo echará en cara?―dijo preocupada Emma al ver cómo se alejaba murmurando.

―Oh, no hay problema―sonrió Ruby ―Bueno, me presento oficialmente: soy Ruby

―Encantada, estos son Gina y Harry―señaló Emma

―Mi abuela sin embargo tiene razón: aquí, no tendrán ningún problema.

Regina sonrió

―Sí, lo hemos comprendido. No nos gusta difundirlo

―Ningún problema, a nosotras tampoco. Dorothy y yo nos hemos instalado a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando volví de Boston con Dorothy, tuve miedo, pero…Aunque este pueblo parece perdido, la gente no es tan cerrada como pueda creerse.

―Hemos podido verlo. Vuestra acogida ha sido muy calurosa―aseguró Emma

―Sí. Por cierto, también tiene razón cuando dice que estaremos felices de compartir una copa con vosotras. Es muy raro ver, en una ciudad tan pequeña, a dos parejas de lesbianas, eh…

Emma sonrió con incomodidad mientras que Regina se mantuvo con su rostro impasible.

―Oh y supongo que este jovencito es Harry. Encantada.

Henry, desconfiado, se escondió detrás de su madre.

―Lo siento, es bastante tímido.

―No pasa nada. Sois nuevos aquí. Cuando Harry vaya a la escuela, se hará amigos.

―Sí, nosotras…Queremos esperar un poco antes de inscribirlo en la escuela, queremos que se acostumbre al pueblo antes de nada.

―Tenéis razón. Tenéis todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto, no olvidéis mi propuesta para tomar una copa.

―Será un placer―sonrió Emma

―Os dejo mi número―dijo ella tendiéndoles una tarjeta ―Y sobre todo no dudéis. Sé hasta qué punto puede ser perturbador llegar a una nueva ciudad donde no se conoce a nadie.

―No se preocupe. ¡Gracias una vez más!―dijo entusiasmada Emma. Y cuando ella se alejó, Regina y Emma se miraron ―Parecen ser amistosos por aquí, es tranquilizador.

―Sí. Es mejor eso que miradas suspicaces a los recién llegados―concedió Regina

―¿Vamos a comer?―metió prisa un hambriento Henry

―Vamos, cariño

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, Granny se acercó a ellos.

―Yo…Siento si he podido parecer torpe.

―No se preocupe. Su atención nos conmueve―sonrió Emma

―Vengan a sentarse aquí. Entonces, ¿qué toman?

―¡Un chocolate!―exclamó Henry con una gran sonrisa

―Un chocolate para el jovencito. ¿Señoras?

―Yo también voy a pedir un chocolate

―Y yo un té

―Anotado.

La anciana se marchó y Emma lanzó una mirada hacia Regina que parecía estar escaneando la estancia buscando potenciales riesgos. Ella sonrió: se sentía segura con Regina a su lado. Podría confiarle a Henry con los ojos cerrados.

―¡Mamá, vamos a hacer un super fuerte!―dijo divertido Henry ―Va a estar muy bonito

―Oh, no tengo ninguna duda. ¿Tendré derecho a verlo?

―Sí, pero solo cuando esté acabado, ¿no, Regina?

―Gina―rectificó discretamente la bella morena ―Y sí, cuando esté acabado.

Henry se pellizcó el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza que solo levantó cuando Granny volvió con una bandeja y sus bebidas.

―¡Aquí tienen! ¿Nada más?

―No, nada más, gracias

Emma conocía de memoria a su hijo, sabía que algo no iba al momento en que se quedó en silencio. Sus morros enfurruñados no se borraban de su rostro. Y cuando salieron del restaurante, él se quedó un poco rezagado.

De repente, se cruzaron con un hombre con un bastón y un gran abrigo oscuro, y de cabellos largos grisáceos.

―Oh, ¿acaso son las recién llegadas? Voy a presentarme: Sr. Gold, soy el alcalde de Storybrooke.

―¡Oh, encantada! Yo soy Manuela y estos…―Emma dudó antes de que Regina tomara la palabra.

―Su mujer, Gina―le estrechó la mano ―Y este es nuestro hijo, Harry. ¿Harry?

Pero el pequeño no parecía escucharla, estaba mirándose los pies.

―¿Harry? Harry, cariño―dijo Emma posando su mano sobre su hombro, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

―¡Huh! ¿Qué?

―Harry, este es el alcalde, el Sr. Gold.

―¿El alcalde? ¿Es alguien importante entonces?

Todos rieron.

―Sí, de cierta manera, muchacho. En todo caso, estoy feliz de la llegada de nuevas caras. Espero que esto les guste.

―Oh, es un pueblo encantador, lo disfrutaremos, eso seguro―aseguró Regina en un tono que parecía educado, pero que Emma lo percibía más hipócrita que otra cosa. Después de todo, había que pagarle con la misma moneda, ¿no?

―Bien. Si tienen la menor pregunta sobre el pueblo, no duden. Tenemos una reunión, una especie de consejo, todos los meses, si desean participar, aunque sea para estar al corriente de las novedades del pueblo, los sucesos, las salidas…El próximo consejo tendrá lugar a finales de la semana que viene, en el ayuntamiento.

―Iremos. Muchas gracias por la invitación

―De nada. Que pasen un buen día

Se alejó y Emma sintió un escalofrío.

―Me pone los pelos de punta

―¿Ah sí?

―No sé…Me pone incómoda.

―Quizás…Es tarde, deberíamos volver.

Cuando Regina aparcó el coche delante de la casa, Henry salió en primer lugar y corrió hacia su habitación.

―¿Le pasa algo?

―Ni idea, voy a hablar con él―Emma subió las escaleras y se encontró a Henry colocándose el pijama ―¿Henry? ¿Qué haces?

―Estoy cansado, quiero irme a la cama

―Pero si no has cenado

―No tengo hambre…

―Henry, ven acá―Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama y el pequeño se unió a ella deslizándose bajo las sábanas ―¿Qué te pasa?

―Nada

―¿Ah no, de verdad?

―No me pasa nada

―¿Por qué pusiste aquella cara en Granny's? Te vi

―…

―Soy tu madre, Henry, te conozco. Y eres un muchacho lleno de vida y alegría. Se nota cuando no estás bien.

―…

―Dime, por favor. Sabes que cuando tú no estás bien, yo tampoco.

―…

Emma deslizó su índice bajo su mentón y elevó el rostro de su hijo.

―¿Henry?

―Es solo que…He perdido, soy un tonto

―¿Perdón?

―El juego…No lo he conseguido

―Pero, ¿de qué estás…?

―Llamé a Regina por su verdadero nombre…

―Oh, Henry, no es nada grave…

―Pero le había prometido prestar atención…Y equivoqué

―_Me equivoqué_―lo corrigió Emma ―Estoy segura de que Regina no te lo ha tenido en cuenta.

―Pero ella contaba conmigo…Soy un tonto

―Eres de todo menos tonto, Henry―la voz de Regina resonó tras Emma: la bella morena acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Se acercó y se permitió sentarse al lado de Emma ―Henry, ¿por eso estabas con esa cara?

―Te llamé Regina…

El corazón de Regina se encogió entonces: ver a ese pequeño de siete años triste por su causa la conmovió mucho más de lo que habría creído.

―Henry, ¿sabes que eres el pequeño más valiente y más inteligente que he conocido? Y soy agente del FBI, te recuerdo.

―Si de verdad soy inteligente, no me había equivocado.

Regina sonrió

―Tienes siete años. Muy pocas veces he visto a niños de esta edad encajar lo que tú estás viviendo en estos momentos. Hace falta mucho valor. Los errores pasan, yo los cometo todo el tiempo.

―¿Incluso en el FBI?

―Por supuesto. Cuando tenía tu edad, no era tan valiente ni astuta.

―…

―Henry, sé que te he pedido mucho, y te pido disculpas por eso. No deberías tener tantas cargas a tu edad. Y debes saber que para nada te culpo.

―¿De verdad?

―Absolutamente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pase lo que pase.

El rostro de Henry se iluminó entonces con una sonrisa.

―Yo…¿No seré castigado? ¿No he perdido?

―No, Henry, no has perdido―le aseguró Regina con una gran sonrisa, mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar.

Tras algunos segundos, Henry miró a las dos mujeres.

―Tengo hambre…

Emma y Regina estallaron en carcajadas.

―Ah, ah, la barriga del señor ha hablado. Venga, ve a la cocina y elige algo.

―¿Podemos hacer hamburguesas?

―¡Hamburguesas se ha dicho!―concluyó Emma

Henry saltó fuera de la cama y desapareció bajo las miradas divertidas de su madre y Regina. Esta última se levantó entonces para ir con él, pero fue detenida por la mano de Emma agarrando la suya. Ella la miró, incrédula.

―Gracias. Gracias por lo que le ha dicho

―He sido sincera. Sé que esta situación puede ser complicada de llevar para un adulto, así que no me puedo imaginar para un niño de siete años.

―Su opinión cuenta mucho para él

―Ya lo veo. Intentaré estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Emma sonrió

―Es raro, creo que es lo mismo que él piensa con respecto a usted.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y de repente, Regina miró sus manos juntas. Emma se dio cuenta y enseguida la soltó.

―Hm, bueno…¡Unámonos al pequeño tornado antes de que ponga patas arriba la cocina!―dijo Emma pasando por delante de Regina sin darle posibilidad alguna de réplica. Regina la siguió con la mirada antes de mirar su mano y fruncir el ceño. Después, ella se les unió cuando ya Emma y Henry estaban planificando las hamburguesas.

―¡Hace falta lechuga! ¡Y queso!―dijo él entusiasmado

―Y la carne evidentemente

―Síiii Regina, ¿tú cómo las quieres?

El pequeño pasó al tuteo de forma natural, Emma lo fue a reprender, pero Regina respondió

―Hm, con queso cheddar y una sola pieza de carne, es perfecto

―¡Como yo! Mamá, ¿tú qué quieres?

―Oh, no voy a ir en contra de la regla…Como vosotros

Y durante la hora que siguió, se hicieron sus hamburguesas que degustaron después delante de la tele. Después, la fatiga le ganó el pulso a Henry que se fue a la cama sin rechistar. Y Emma se unió a Regina en la cocina.

―Gracias

―¿Por qué?

―Por lo que le dijo a Henry

―Oh, es normal―suspiró―En mi trabajo, solo veo a adultos…Muy poco contacto con las víctimas de las investigaciones en las que trabajo, y mucho menos con niños. No sé realmente cómo hacerlo…

―No se la ha apañado nada mal hasta ahora―sonrió Emma

―Gracias. Henry es un pequeño excepcional. Lo que está viviendo ahora es muy duro. Pensaba lo que le decía: es de lejos el muchacho más valiente que he conocido.

―No sé lo que haría sin él. Es toda mi fuerza.

―Oh, usted es fuerte, aún no sabe hasta qué punto

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y durante algunos segundos, un silencio planeó sobre ellas. Después, Emma cortó el contacto visual y carraspeó

―Hm, por cierto, siento también mi momento de evasión

―¿Cuál?

―Cuando nos he presentado al alcalde…Dudé sobre nuestra identidad

―Simplemente vaciló sobre el hecho de que seamos casadas…Lo que es normal

―No tengo nada en contra, lo sabe, ¿no?

―¿Contra qué?

―De que estemos interpretando a una pareja casada…

Regina replicó

―Me alegra sobremanera. Aunque a usted le ha costado presentarnos como tal. Me pregunto qué pasará cuando tengamos que ser más afectivas en público para consolidar nuestra tapadera.

―¿Más…Afectivas?

Regina arqueó una ceja antes de girarse por completo hacia Emma. Le acarició la mejilla con su mano antes de deslizarla bajo la cabellera y posarla en su nuca. Emma se tensó, desorbitando sus ojos mientras que Regina se acercaba más y más, después se inclinó y posó sus labios en su mejilla, no lejos de la comisura de sus labios. La bella rubia cerró los ojos, embriagada por el dulce perfume de Regina. El intercambio no duró sino unos breves segundos, después Regina retrocedió.

―Este tipo de afecto…―murmuró ella

Emma habría querido replicar, decirle que sería capaz. Pero ella se quedó bloqueada con la sensación de la mano de Regina en su nuca y de sus labios sobre su piel. Regina le sonrió dulcemente antes de alejarse, retomando la loza.

Picada en su orgullo, y herida de que Regina tuviera tan poca fe en ella, agarró de nuevo el brazo de la bella morena para hacerla girarse, y en un mismo impulso, pegó sus labios a los de ella, en un beso tan torpe como sorprendente. Regina, sorprendida, se quedó quieta y apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo sucedido cuando ya Emma se alejaba, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

―Yo…Pe…Perdón, yo…No quería…En fin, no…

Regina se echó a reír

―Me he equivocado, al final es usted capaz―después retomó la loza como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, Regina no parecía para nada tocada con lo sucedido, mientras que Emma estaba conmocionada.

―Yo…Voy a acostarme…

―Yo tampoco tardaré. Buenas noches

―Buenas noches

Emma subió a su habitación. Regina, por su parte, acabó lo que tenía que hacer antes de subir. Una vez en su cama, se llevó los dedos a sus labios, sintiendo aún el brillo ligeramente afrutado de la bella rubia. Finalmente, quizás esa tapadera podría gustarle.

* * *

**Un niño de siete años no maneja todavía muy bien los tiempos verbales, de ahí que si notáis que algunos verbos no están bien conjugados, es porque he querido ser realista con la forma de hablar de Henry. Es muy raro que un niño hable usando el subjuntivo y verbos compuestos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Una semana pasó y todo estaba transcurriendo bien. Regina y Henry habían encontrado una actividad que los mantenía ocupados por las tardes: la renovación del fuerte de Henry. Emma había logrado convencer a Regina para que la dejara ir sola al pueblo para hacer algunas compras.

Por las noches, Emma tenía la costumbre de hacer la cena, después pasaban el rato viendo la tele o jugando. Como algunas otras noches desde hacía una semana, después de comer, Henry dibujaba en la mesa de centro mientras que Regina leía un libro y Emma cocinaba para el día siguiente.

Ninguna había vuelto a hablar del episodio del "beso", como si para una fuera tabú y para la otra no hubiera significado nada. Henry y Regina habían entablado una complicidad que Emma apreciaba, mientras que ella seguía intentando hendir la coraza de Regina para entenderla mejor, pues tenía que reconocerlo: esa mujer la fascinaba al igual que la intrigaba. Regina había soltado poca información sobre su vida, su familia, mientras que ella sabía todo de Emma, al menos así lo creía ella. A veces, se sorprendía mirándola durante unos instantes sin ninguna razón, solo escrutándola: un lunar por aquí, una cicatriz por allá…Había que admitir que era muy bonita.

˗¿Emma? ¿Emma?

La bella rubia salió de sus pensamientos cuando Regina la llamó desde el salón.

˗Sí, perdón…¿Qué?

˗Henry la está llamando

˗Oh…

˗¿Estaba soñando?

_Con usted…_

˗Oh, no, euh…No…Yo…Pensaba…

˗Preste atención, puede ser peligroso

˗Ah ah, muy gracioso. ¡Regina!

˗¿Hm?

˗Yo…¿Y si nos tuteamos? Quiero decir…Henry la tutea, sería lógico e incluso mucho más fácil para nuestra tapadera, ¿no?

Regina sonrió

˗Efectivamente

˗Guay

˗Mañana es el famoso consejo del que nos habló el alcalde, ¿quieres ir a darte una vuelta?

˗Estaría bien, ¿no? Es decir, implicarnos…

˗Sí, en efecto sería lo más sensato. Y además le prometimos a Ruby tomar una copa con ella y su compañera.

˗Hablando de eso…Tendremos que inventarnos una historia. Si nos hacen preguntas, tendremos que ser creíbles.

˗De acuerdo. Ven

Se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron cada una en un sillón, Henry seguía dibujando en la mesita.

˗¡Mamá, mira!

˗Es magnífico, cariño˗ satisfecho con su respuesta, Henry siguió con lo suyo ˗Entonces, ¿qué decimos?

˗Comencemos por el principio: ¿cómo nos conocimos?

˗Hm..¿Web de citas?

˗Nunca

˗¿Encuentro fortuito en un bar?

˗No frecuento bares

˗Bien, bah..¡Lo tengo! El colegio

˗¿El colegio?

˗O la uni, da igual. Nos conocimos en la facultad y a partir de ese momento, vivimos una bella historia de amor

˗Puede ser. ¿En qué facultad?

˗No sé…¿Derecho?

˗Comercio

˗Ok, comercio. Y después, ¿qué hacemos en la actualidad?

˗Hemos montado nuestra empresa de food-truck vegetariano

˗O…Ok, has estado pensando en ello, por lo que parece…

˗Es lo que habría hecho si no hubiera ingresado en el FBI

˗¿En serio? Guay. Bien, ok, eso está arreglado. ¿Estamos casadas?

Henry alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

˗Por supuesto. ¿Los pasos para tener a nuestro hijo?

˗¿Para tenerme?˗ repitió Henry

Emma sonrió

˗Sí, corazón…Es…Por el juego

˗¿Por el juego?

˗¿Te acuerdas: Harry, Manuela y Gina?

˗Pero, ¿estáis casadas?

Emma rió

˗No, cariño, no es de verdad

˗Ah…Pero entonces, ¿eso querría decir que tengo dos mamás?

˗Ya sabes, da igual a quien ames, si amas de verdad, nada más importa

Henry se quedó mirándola, después miró a Regina.

˗Yo quiero mucho a Regina˗ después volvió a su dibujo, mientras que las dos mujeres sonreían. Implícitamente la joven morena había sido adoptada por el pequeño.

Cuando este dio las primeras señales de sueño, su madre subió a acostarlo para después unirse a Regina en el salón.

˗Entonces…

˗¿Entonces, qué?

˗¿Perfilamos nuestra historia? Tengo la vaga sensación de que esa Ruby es una curiosa insaciable

˗Vamos. Ya tenemos cómo nos conocimos…¿Qué más?

˗¿Quién dio el primer paso?

˗Yo, evidentemente˗ sonrió Regina

˗¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no yo?

˗Porque tienes una apariencia muy frágil y no aparentas nunca haber dado el primer paso.

˗¡Hey! Bueno…Ok, quizás tienes razón

˗Entonces, estamos de acuerdo: yo di el primer paso y sucumbiste a mi encanto. No tuve que hacer gran cosa˗ dijo Regina de forma irónica

˗Muy graciosa. Bah…¿Quién pidió a quién en matrimonio y cómo?

˗Tú

˗¿Ah sí?

˗No soy muy de matrimonios, ni muy romántica que digamos. Jamás pensaría en pedirte en matrimonio˗ dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros

˗Ah…Entonces, ¿no piensas casarte algún día?

˗No veo por qué. Es papeleo inútil. Creo que, cuando se ama, no hay necesidad forzosa de ponerlo en un papel

˗Es un gesto simbólico para demostrarle a todos nuestro amor

˗¿Lo ves? Por ese tipo de cosas solo tú has podido hacer la petición˗ ironizó Regina

Emma le sonrió, pero sentía pena de que una mujer como Regina pensara así y estuviera tan desengañada del amor.

˗Ok…Conozco tu color preferido, sé que tienes una hermana mayor, una sobrina…¿Qué más?...¿Tú canción o grupo preferido?

˗Hm…Me gusta mucho Imagine Dragons

˗Nada mal…¿Tus lecturas favoritas?

˗Steinbeck y para relajarme, Stephen King

˗¿En serio? ¿El horror te relaja?

˗Absolutamente˗ respondió Regina con una sonrisa casi sádica ˗Te toca: ¿tu color, tu música y tu libro?

˗Hm…Me gusta el rojo y el azul. En música…Me gusta Sia y mi libro…_El atrapa sueños_ es un libro que me marcó

˗Ok, respuestas aceptables

˗¿Aceptables?

˗Seamos realistas, sin respuestas buenas, me habría costado fingir mi interés por ti

˗¿Ni siquiera por algún atributo físico?

˗Oh, físicamente es otra cosa. Eres completamente mi tipo

˗¿De verdad?

˗Emma, mírate. Eres sin duda lo que las lesbianas buscan: una hermosa mujer que solo pide ser cuidada

˗Tengo la impresión de que hablas de un gatito…

˗Algo parecido˗ sonrió Regina ˗Bueno…Creo que hemos abordado muchas cosas. Para el resto, improvisación

˗Yo no sé improvisar…

˗Déjalo de mi cuenta

˗Como de costumbre…

˗Bien, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Emma

˗Buenas noches, hasta mañana

Regina se levantó y desapreció en la planta superior, mientras que Emma se quedó un momento sentada en el sillón mirando hacia el bosque a través de la cristalera, uno de sus hábitos durante esos días. Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Regina y en su visión tan terrenal del amor. Era triste y al mismo tiempo, no podía tenérselo en cuenta: ella misma se había casado durante un momento de locura y desde ese día su vida no fue sino un caos. Solo la llegada de Henry significó una luz en mitad de las tinieblas en que se había convertido su vida. En cuanto a su vida sentimental, Emma estaba tan destrozada que no pensaba que nadie pudiera tener la paciencia para devolverle la confianza en el amor.

¿Acaso esta aventura que estaba viviendo cambiaría la situación? Y si así fuera, ¿quién podía ayudarla?

* * *

Emma nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en esa tarde…En medio de caras desconocidas, sin darse cuenta, se pegó a Regina. No solo tenía miedo de equivocarse sobre su identidad, sino que además eran la diana de miradas curiosas, de aquellas que aún no las habían visto esa semana pasada.

˗Relájate…˗ murmuró Regina

˗Lo siento…Es más fuerte que yo…

˗Todo irá bien˗ le aseguró Regina con una sonrisa

Entonces de repente, el alcalde hizo su aparición subiendo al palco, detrás de un atril.

˗¡Bien, buenos días a todos! Comencemos enseguida con el festival de verano. Como de costumbre, los comerciantes se implicarán y abrirán sus comercios el domingo. Se pondrán puestos en el exterior y se efectuarán interesantes descuentos. En la playa tendrá lugar una barbacoa, gracias por cierto a Mr. Brown por encargarse, una vez más, de la pesada tarea de alimentar al pueblo˗ se escucharon risas ˗Evidentemente se organizará un mercadillo, montado por vosotros, queridos ciudadanos. Y para acabar, este año, una feria será instalada para divertir a nuestras pequeñas cabecitas

˗¡Qué guay! ¿Iremos, no?˗ dijo divertido Henry

˗Por supuesto que sí, cariño. ¿No, Gina?

˗Sí, evidentemente

El alcalde explicó el desarrollo del festival que consistía esencialmente en mercadillos tanto particulares como de los comerciantes, una barbacoa inmensa en la playa, música, juegos y puestos como el de la pesca de patitos, coches de choque e incluso vendedores de algodón de azúcar.

Henry estaba más que animado ante la perspectiva de los puestos y de la fiesta que se preparaba. Algunos ciudadanos se habían acercado a verlos, a hablar con ellos, después Ruby apareció ante ellas, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

˗¡Hey, hola chicas! ¿Cómo estáis?

˗Bien, bien, gracias

˗Os presento a mi compañera, Dorothy

Una joven morena de larga cabellera les tendió la mano.

˗Encantada. Ruby no ha dejado de hablar de vosotras

˗Bah, ¿qué? Otra pareja de nuestra comunidad por estos lares, ¡es genial! ¡El gaymometro de la ciudad está en todo lo alto!˗ Emma y Regina esbozaron una sonrisa ˗¿Os aparece tomar un copa esta noche?

˗Oh, pero Harry…

˗Se puede quedar con Granny, ya que desea con ganas ser bisabuela, podrá ensayar. Además, sé que en estos momentos ella está experimentando nuevas recetas de tortitas, y que va a necesitar a un catador.

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada: sabían lo que implicaba dejar a Henry con una persona que estaba fuera de su secreto. ¿Podrían confiar en él? ¿Correr el riesgo de que se le escapara la lengua o que no supiera mentir lo bastante bien para convencer a la anciana? ¿Podían poner sobre sus hombros el peso de la misión?

˗¡Oh, sí, mamá, está bien! ¡Vivan las tortitas!

˗Harry…¿Puedo hablar contigo?˗ pidió Regina agarrando al muchacho por los hombros y llevándolo un poco más lejos.

˗¿Qué pasa?

˗Henry, sabes que si te quedas solo con Granny …No podrás cometer errores. Confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo.

˗Lo sé, y esta vez no haré errores. ¡Quiero ganar el juego!

Regina sonrió

˗Muy bien. Y si por casualidad comentes alguno, no es grave, ¿de acuerdo?

Henry asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de la joven morena, lo que la sorprendió

˗Son monos aquellos dos˗ suspiró Ruby ˗¿Ves cariño?

˗Oh, ya veo, ya veo ˗ Dorothy se giró hacia Emma ˗Hace meses que me come la cabeza para que comencemos con el proceso.

˗Es más, sois el perfecto ejemplo y estamos impacientes por escuchar vuestra experiencia

˗¿Qué experiencia?˗ preguntó Regina, de vuelta con Henry

˗La de ser madres˗ respondió Emma sonriendo

˗Oh, entiendo. De acuerdo para la copa

˗¿De verdad? ˗ dijo asombrada Emma lanzando una ojeada a Henry

˗¿Por qué esa sorpresa?˗ preguntó Ruby

˗Oh, no, es solo que…Nuestro hijo raramente se ha separado de nosotras

˗No os preocupéis, ¡Granny me crió y mirad el resultado! ˗dijo ella separando los brazos y sacando pecho.

˗ Ya estamos tranquilas ˗sonrió Emma

˗¿Qué ocurre aquí?

˗Ah Granny. ¡Precisamente hablábamos de ti! ¿Estarías dispuesta a quedarte con Harry el par de horas que nosotras secuestraremos a Manuela y Gina?

˗¡Oh, será un placer! Harry, ¡tengo cosas que quiero que pruebes!

˗¡Tortitas!˗ gritó el pequeño saltando por todos lados

Y tras las despedidas sentimentales, Emma y Regina siguieron a Ruby y Dorothy en coche hasta las afueras del pueblo. Antes de salir del coche, Emma se giró hacia Regina.

˗¿Lo lograremos? Es ahora o nunca, eh…

˗Lo lograremos. Mantengamos la cabeza en lo que acordamos y seamos…cariñosas

Emma esbozó una sonrisa

˗Tengo la impresión de que esta última parte será más fácil, ¿no?

Regina no respondió sino con una débil sonrisa antes de salir del coche, imitada por la bella rubia, siguiendo a Ruby y a su compañera hasta su casa.

˗Espero que no tengáis miedo a los perros. Tenemos uno, un perro lobo. No es malo, pero si estáis incómodas…

˗No, todo bien, ¿Gina?

˗Ningún problema

Al ver que Ruby y su compañera caminaban dadas de la mano, Emma se dio prisa en imitarlas, sorprendiendo a Regina que la interrogó con la mirada. Como única respuesta, hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la pareja que iba delante de ellas. Comprendiendo la argucia, Regina se relajó y entrelazó sus dedos a los de la rubia.

˗¡Entrad! No hay un gran lujo, pero es nuestro hogar

˗¡Es perfecto!˗dijo Emma

Y de repente, un inmenso perro de unos buenos treinta kilos, corrió hacia sus dueñas antes de pararse ante las recién llegadas.

˗Wow, es enorme. ¡Hen…Harry lo adoraría!˗ se corrigió tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta del error.

˗¿Queréis beber algo? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza?

˗Una cerveza˗ dijeron a la vez Emma y Regina

˗Sentaos˗ invitó Dorothy ˗Entonces, ¿cómo encontráis Strorybrooke? Tras una semana aquí, ya debéis haceros una idea.

˗Es un pueblo bastante atípico˗ se pronunció Regina ˗Teníamos miedo de que siendo una isla nos rodeara gente de mente cerrada.

˗Sí, imagino. ¿Por qué aquí precisamente? Quiero decir, adoro Kodiac, pero francamente…Está alejado de todo el mundo.

˗Queríamos comenzar de cero

˗¿Ah sí? ¿Pasado difícil?

Emma se sintió acorralada, pero cuando comprendió que sería Regina quien llevaría la conversación, se tranquilizó.

˗Digamos que como una pareja de dos mujeres y madres de un pequeño…Hemos vivido momentos complicados.

˗Y además una isla…En Alaska…¿Qué mejor, no?˗ sonrió Emma

Ruby les sonrió.

˗En todo caso, no puedo sino sentir envidia por Harry. Es adorable. Imagino que no ha habido 10.000 maneras de concebirlo: ¿Donante? ¿Antiguo amante? ¿Adopción?

˗¡Ruby! Lo siento, es demasiado curiosa…

˗No, no pasa nada. Harry es mi hijo biológico. Yo estuve…Antes de Gina…Hubo un hombre.

˗Oh…El famoso "primer intento", comprendo

˗Sí, no, en fin…Era…Era serio, en fin así lo creía

˗Y después apareció Gina˗ concluyó con una sonrisa Ruby

˗Y después apareció Gina…˗suspiró Emma posando su mano sobre el muslo de la bella morena ˗Y todo estuvo claro

˗Ohhh, contadnos, ¡me encantan los hermosos encuentros! ¡Es tan romántico!˗ se extasió Ruby

˗Oh, euh…

˗Harry era pequeño y Manuela estaba desbordada con las clases. Yo vi a esa joven de cabellera desordenada, con ojeras, la tez pálida…Ciertamente no estaba en su mejor momento, pero sin embargo…Caí presa de su encanto˗ sonrió Regina ˗Parecía tan frágil, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte…

Emma se estremeció con cada palabra. Y aunque sabía que esas palabras eran falsas, no podía evitar sonreír: Regina interpretaba tan bien el papel que cualquiera podría caer en la trampa.

˗Estuvimos rondándonos un tiempo hasta que empezamos a flirtear, y antes de que se volviera más serio, me presentó a su hijo…Y entonces ocurrió el flechazo.

˗¡Awwwww, es muy mono!

Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa

˗Estoy ansiosa por llevar yo al próximo

Emma se quedó quieta y la miró con los ojos como platos.

˗¿Qu…Tú…Qué?

˗¡Oh, oh, una revelación!˗ dijo divertida Ruby dando palmaditas

˗Para ser sincera…Sueño con ello desde hace un tiempo. Más crece Harry, más ganas tengo.

Emma sabía muy bien que todo era mentira: esa vida, sus identidades, esa historia…Pero en cambio, durante una fracción de segundo, la perspectiva de imaginarse casada con una Regina embarazada hizo que su corazón palpitara.

˗Dorothy y yo también pensamos formar una familia

˗ Es una decisión que debe pensarse. Un niño es…Diferente a un perro˗ aseguró Dorothy ˗Ella piensa que yo estoy en contra

˗No, solo pienso que eres lenta. Acabarás por decidirte cuando yo ya tenga el pelo cano

˗Estarás sexy con los cabellos grises…Como tu abuela…˗ replicó Dorothy.

˗Sigue así, y pronto no habrá pregunta que hacerse…¡Pues nos habremos divorciado!˗ fingió enfadarse Ruby, antes de girarse hacia Emma y Regina ˗Estamos dando de verdad una mala impresión…

˗Oh, no, en absoluto…Sois encantadoras˗ concedió Regina

˗Pero vosotras también. Y tengo que confesaros que estamos felices por encontrar aquí a otra pareja de mujeres. Fuera broma, aquí no tendréis ningún problema de integración, es más, habéis podido constatarlo.

˗Sí, este pueblo es encantador

˗Ahora, la cuestión crucial…˗ soltó Dorothy

˗Ah…Ahí va˗ suspiró Ruby

˗¿Cómo fue el pedido de matrimonio?

˗Tiene literalmente una obsesión con eso, es flipante. Yo no tengo tanto interés en eso˗ rió Ruby

Regina tomó aire, pero fue Emma quien tomó la palabra.

˗Gina no es en realidad romántica. Fui yo quien lo hizo todo. Ella volvía del trabajo y yo monté todos los clichés posibles: la alfombra de pétalos, la mesa puesta con una comida exquisita, música suave…Había puesto velas por todos lados, ¡Dios mío, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve encendiendo todas esas malditas velas!˗ se echó a reír ˗ Y finalmente, sobre la cama, había dispuesto los pétalos de forma que formaran un corazón. Y en el centro de este, había una cajita.

˗¡Wow…Efectivamente, no escatimaste en tópicos!˗ bromeó Ruby ˗¡Pero es terriblemente mono! ¡Toma nota, Dorothy!

˗Bah, a ver, ¿tú me crees tan paciente para encender centenares de velas?

Ruby hizo una mueca

˗Ya, es más fácil que prendas fuego a todo…¡Bueno, dejemos las velas, pero me quedo con la idea de los pétalos!

˗Claro, y seré yo quien recoja después…

Regina y Emma se miraron, divertidas ante la complicidad de pareja que tenían ante sus ojos. El resto de la noche transcurrió entre alegría y felicidad. Ruby hacía preguntas cada vez más íntimas a medida que el alcohol invadía sus venas. Finalmente, fue Dorothy quien cortó invitando a las jóvenes a regresar a casa, sin olvidarse de ir a buscar a _Harry_

˗¡Ha sido una velada maravillosa!˗ dijo Dorothy

˗¿Ruby está bien?˗ se inquietó Emma al ver a Ruby somnolienta en el sillón

˗Oh, no os preocupéis. Soporta bien el alcohol, pero con el cansancio atrás…Una buena noche de sueño y todo desaparecerá. Otra vez lo siento por sus preguntas intrusivas. Ruby conoce poco la noción de espacio personal.

˗No pasa nada˗ sonrió Regina ˗Ha sido una distracción

˗¡En todo caso, espero que volvamos a tener noches como esta!

˗Será un placer˗ Emma se giró hacia Regina ˗Vayamos a buscar a nuestro hijo

Esa sencilla frase la hizo estremecer, como si acabara de decir algo extraordinario. Se quedó bloqueada unos segundos y deseó que Regina no hubiera visto su conmoción. Regina, por su parte, sonrió imaginando una situación similar, pero en otras circunstancias.

˗Sí, tienes razón. Hasta pronto, Dorothy.

* * *

˗Se quedó dormido hace 30 minutos. Intentó resistirse, queriendo esperaros, pero _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ terminó por agotarlo

˗Gracias de nuevo por haberse ocupado de él.

˗De nada. Es un muchacho muy bien educado y muy inteligente

˗Gracias

Emma se giró y vio a Regina coger delicadamente al pequeño entre sus brazos, cargándolo con una facilidad desconcertante hasta meterlo en el coche. Evidentemente, durante el camino de regreso, Henry no se despertó y las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Emma arropó a su hijo en su cama y se reunió con Regina en el salón.

˗Nos hemos defendido bien, ¿no?

˗¿Hm?

˗Esta noche, con las chicas…

˗Ah. Sí, hemos pasado con éxito la primera etapa.

˗¿Y eso quiere decir?

˗Convencer a personas importantes del pueblo. Son las personas influyentes del pueblo a las que la gente escucha y cree. Serán nuestros mejores aliados para afirmar nuestra tapadera.

˗Sí, es mucho más tranquilizador.

˗Granny no nos ha mencionado posibles lapsus de Henry durante la noche, lo que también es tranquilizador.

Emma sonrió y miró a través de los ventanales.

˗Lo hemos gestionado…˗ murmuró ella

˗Efectivamente es una visión muy romántica la de tu pedido de matrimonio˗ rio Regina ˗Y para ser franca, no sé en absoluto si, en realidad, me hubiera gustado.

˗¿En serio? Entonces, ¿cuál sería para ti la mejor pedida?

˗Algo espontáneo

˗¿Cómo? Tipo…¿Mientras haces el amor?˗ ironizó Emma

˗¿Por qué no? En un coche, durante las compras…Da igual. Pero apuesto a que si soy yo la que tengo que hacer el pedido, en absoluto estará preparado.

Emma sonrió imaginándose a Regina en el momento menos propicio posible y no la sorprendió.

˗Neal no fue tan romántico…Creo que sencillamente quería tener un total control sobre mí. El matrimonio me obligaba a quedarme junto a él˗ murmuró Emma

Regina frunció el ceño

˗Nela no es un hombre. Es un bastardo que ha abusado de su entorno, incluso de su hijo. No vale nada y ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en él. Un día, así lo espero, reconstruirás tu vida: encontrarás a alguien que te cuide como te lo mereces. Tratará a tu hijo con respeto y amor. Aprenderás que una relación no está hecha de obligaciones ni de órdenes. Es un intercambio, una reciprocidad constante. No se trata de luchar contra el otro, sino de luchar por sorprenderlo, encontrar nuevas formas de demostrarle tu amor

˗Wow, la manera en la que hablas…Me sorprende que aún no hayas encontrado a esa persona

Regina perdió su sonrisa

˗La había encontrado

El corazón de Emma se encogió. No era la primera vez que Regina hacía referencia a su pasado, y mucho menos con una mirada vacía y fría.

˗Regina…Tú…

˗Bueno, es hora de irse a la cama, ¿no?˗ dijo ella levantándose del sillón.

˗No

˗¿No?

˗Háblame. Cuéntame. Yo te he desvelado mi vida, mi vida con Neal…

˗¿Y qué? ¿Quieres la misma sinceridad?

˗…

˗Podrías comenzar por ti misma, ¿no? ¿Qué me escondes de tu vida con Neal? Sigues evasiva en determinados puntos…

˗…

Regina hizo amago de reír

˗_Haz lo que digo, pero visiblemente no lo que hago_. Cuando te sientas dispuesta a ser franca conmigo, yo también lo seré. Comprendo que llegará el momento para serlo, por eso no insisto. Me gustaría que lo hicieras por ti misma.

˗…

Regina suspiró y se levantó

˗Buenas noches, Emma

La rubia cerró los ojos, luchando interiormente para que las lágrimas no salieran. Regina tenía razón: le pedía que fuera sincera cuando ella no lo estaba siendo.

Regina se encerró en su habitación, se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, pero no pegó ojo. Pensaba en Emma y en sus palabras: le habría gustado confiarse a la bella rubia, pero las cosas eran complicadas. Tenía que concentrarse en la misión, no dispersarse. Así que sí, tenía que crear lazos con Emma para sustraerle información sobre Neal Fire, pero la frontera entre eso y una amistad que nacía era delgada. No, ella no debía, no debía acercarse mucho más. Henry era un corta fuegos muy frágil, pues él la adoraba.

Era innegable que Emma era una bella mujer, y por Dios que era su tipo…Pero estaba destrozada, sola, y Regina debía primeramente cerrar ese caso. Una vez Neal encerrado para siempre y Emma y Henry fuera de peligro, entonces las cosas podrían cambiar. Mientras, tenía que auto controlarse e instaurar una distancia de seguridad entre ellas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Dos días pasaron y Henry no tenía más que una palabra en la boca: feria. Había insistido tanto que Regina no pudo sino que resignarse. Así que, el domingo por la mañana, Henry llamó con fuerza a la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

―¡Mamá, mamá! ¡A levantarse!

―Hm…Ok, ok…¡Dos minutos!

―¡Voy a ver a Regina, hay que despertarla también!

―¿Qu…Qué? ¡Espera!

Emma casi se cayó de la cama al intentar llegar a él, pero el pequeño ya estaba haciendo lo mismo en la puerta de Regina.

―Oh, no, no, no pequeño monstruo, deja a Regi…

Pero antes de que Emma pudiera impedir que su hijo siguiera tocando, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Regina aún adormilada, con los cabellos desordenados. Durante una fracción de segundo, Emma se quedó parada, quieta, con su mirada clavada en las ventajosas curvas de la bella morena, moldeadas en un pequeño short y un top gris claro.

―¿Algún problema?―farfulló Regina, ahuecándose los cabellos.

―Oh, euh…Lo siento, no queríamos…

―¡La feria!―dijo alegre Henry ―¡Tenemos que ir ya!

Regina arqueó una ceja antes de mirar a Emma.

―¿El qué?

―La feria…Lo siento. Está inquieto.

―Hm, ya veo… ¿Qué hora es?

―Las nueve.

―Es temprano―constató Regina con un bostezo.

―De nuevo, lo siento, de verdad.

―Ya bajo

―No, no, no te sientas obligada. La feria no abre sino dentro de dos horas y…

―Voy―sonrió Regina ―Deja solo que me vista.

Ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y Emma agarró a Henry por los hombros para arrastrarle más lejos.

―¡Henry!

―¿Qué?

―No debes…Tienes que…Escucha, Regina está aquí para protegernos, para cuidarnos. No es…Una amiga. No puedes aparecer así como así…

―Pero ella ha dicho que sí

―Ha dicho que sí por educación. Y porque es su trabajo seguirnos a todos lados para vigilarnos y ver que todo vaya bien.

―…

―Oh, escucha Henry, no te culpo, pero…Hay que comprender que Regina…―ella suspiró, incapaz de acabar su frase.

Henry suspiró y bajó la mirada.

―Lo siento…

―No pasa nada. Solo no tienes que olvidar que estamos aquí ante todo porque…

―…Porque papá es malo

―Sí. Y Regina está aquí para protegernos.

―Okayyy….

―Venga, vamos a desayunar.

* * *

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Regina bajó y se unió a ellos para desayunar.

―Entonces…Esa feria…¿Qué hay allá?

―…

―¿Henry?

El pequeño tenía la nariz metida en sus cereales, expresión taciturna.

―¿Henry?

―No quiero ir.

Tras esas palabras, se levantó y subió corriendo a su habitación.

―¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?―interrogó Regina

―Es mi culpa. Creo que he metido la pata.

―¿En qué?

―Le he dicho que no debía ser tan…familiar contigo.

―¿Cómo?

―Henry…Henry no conoce mucho de interacción social…Jamás ha conocido a mucha gente. No conoce los límites…

―¿Límites?

―Tú eres nuestra…Guardaespaldas, una agente que ha tenido la mala suerte de tener pegados a la chepa a una mujer y a su hijo…

―Stop

―…

―Sí, estoy aquí para protegeros, para cuidaros. Sí, me asignaron esta misión y si hubiera podido, probablemente la habría rechazado. No soy muy sociable y ver que me asignan a una mujer y a un niño…

Emma rió

―No has tenido suerte

―Es lo que pensaba. Pero después he aprendido a conoceros y mis horizontes han cambiado.

―¿Ah sí?

Regina sonrió y se acercó a Emma antes de posar sus manos en la cintura de la bella rubia.

―¿No estamos casadas?―Emma se quedó estática antes de sentir los labios de Regina rozar su mejilla y murmurarle al oído―Demos una oportunidad a esa feria, ¿ok?

―O…Ok, ok…

Después Regina se alejó y sonrió

―Subo a ver a Henry.

Emma se quedó ahí, clavada en el sitio, conmovida por esa repentina proximidad. ¿Por qué parecía tan conmocionada mientras que para Regina todo parecía ser un juego? Esta última parecía tan cómoda interpretando…Quizás fuera porque sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de que nada verdadero pudiera ocurrir entre ellas. Sí, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que nada pasara entre ellas. Eran muy diferentes…Si era así de sencillo…¿Por qué el corazón de Emma latía tan fuerte?

* * *

―Hey, ¿puedo?

―Sí…

―¿Qué lees?

Henry estaba echado en la cama, con un libro en las manos. Regina se acercó y se sentó en el borde.

―Habla de dragones

―Oh, guay, a mí también me encantan los drag…

―…No estás obligada―la cortó él

―¿Perdón?

―No estás obligada a fingir que estás interesada…

Regina frunció el ceño

―¿De qué hablas?

―Mamá tiene razón, se me olvida que tú estás aquí para protegernos de los malos. No es más que un juego, pero no estás obligada a hacer un esfuerzo.

Regina suspiró y cogió el libro de las manos del muchacho.

―Es verdad. Se me asignó la tarea de protegeros, no puedo decir lo contrario. Pero todo lo demás, es falso―Henry entonces la miró ―No estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podría estar haciéndolo? Eres un muchacho tan inteligente, tan cautivador. No me ha sido nada difícil encariñarme contigo.

―¿Y mamá?

―¿Qué pasa con mamá?

―¿También la quieres? Porque a veces discutís…

―Ah, eso es porque las dos tenemos un gran carácter. Pero respeto a tu mamá, es una mujer valiente.

―Está bien que seáis como enamoradas, eso ayuda.

Regina soltó una risa cristalina

―¿Cómo enamoradas?

―Bueno, sí…Jugáis, como yo siendo Harry.

―Sí, jugamos―suspiró Regina ―Es más, no olvides seguir con el juego en la feria.

―¿Vamos a ir de todas maneras?

―¡Por supuesto! Tenéis derecho a divertiros.

―¿Y tú también?

―Y yo también…―aseguró Regina ―Venga, ¡vamos a prepararnos!

―¿Regina?

―¿Sí?

―Te quiero mucho―sonrió él.

* * *

Regina se abstuvo de soltar un discurso sobre no cometer errores en público. Henry sabía lo que tenía que hacer y Emma, por el contrario, no sabía cómo comportarse. El único contacto que había tenido con Regina había sido más íntimo de lo que ella imaginaba. ¿Cómo comportarse si Regina fingía acercamientos táctiles? Ella a quien ya le costaba decir que estaban casadas…

―Emma, ¿estás en las nubes?

―Hm, ¿qué?

―Hemos llegado

―Oh…

Regina bajó y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta a Henry, después a Emma

―Gracias…―Emma lanzó una ojeada hacia lo lejos y escuchó la música y vio las luces ―Parace ser divertido

―Bah, lo que es una feria―sonrió Regina ―Venga, vamos

Henry se colocó entre Regina y Emma y les tomó la mano, y juntos entraron en la feria: atracciones, puestos de todo tipo, algodón de azúcar, aroma a manzana caramelizada, niños que corrían por todos lados, y rostros familiares.

―¡Oh! ¡Chicas, hola!―exclamó Ruby llegando a esas a paso apresurado ―¿Todo bien?

―Sí, es una feria maravillosa―dijo Emma

―Sí, crece año tras año, es guay. ¡Pronto tendrá el tamaño de la misma isla! Entonces, ¿ha decidido el señor Harry la primera atracción?

―¡Los coches de choque!

―¡Guay! Bien, yo me voy a buscar a Dorothy, se encarga del puesto de tiro, si os apetece.

―¡Con mucho gusto iremos!―después Regina se giró hacia Henry―¿Los auto de choques entonces?

―¡Sí!

Él empezó a caminar por delante y Regina y Emma echaron a caminar, lado a lado. La bella morena vio cómo Emma tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillantes, como si estuviera descubriendo todo por primera vez.

―Pareces feliz…

―Estoy bien, sí―sonrió Emma tomando la mano de Regina ―Vayamos junto a nuestro crápula.

Regina sabía que algo pasaba. Sí, algo había cambiado en Emma, como una flor que eclosiona. Henry se subió a un coche y bajo la mirada de las dos mujeres comenzó una carrera en la que era seguido por otro muchacho, un pelirrojo con pecas que se extendían por todo su rostro.

―Parece que mi hijo se ha hecho un amigo―las dos mujeres se giraron hacia un hombre de cierta edad, con una boina y una barba grisácea. Y ante la expresión de sorpresa de las dos mujeres, él se inclinó ligeramente ―August. Es mi hijo, en fin, mi nieto, pero soy yo el que me ocupo de él.

―Oh, no sabía que tenía un nieto.

―Mi hijo es…Lo que se llamaría un trotamundos. Un día me trajo a ese pequeño, y después se marchó, sin más explicación. Solo me dijo que se llamaba como él y que su madre había muerto. Que no podía abandonarlo, que tenía que quedarse en la familia, pero que él era incapaz de ocuparse…Desde ese momento, lo crío yo.

―Es una historia bastante triste.

―Sí y no. August es un muchacho optimista y lleno de ganas de vivir. No sé lo que haría hoy sin él. He encontrado una segunda juventud. ¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?

―Siete años. ¿Y August?

―Ocho. Probablemente se verán en el colegio―sonrió él

―Sí, probablemente―respondió Emma mirando a su hijo que se reía a carcajadas.

Cuando terminó la vuelta, los dos muchachos volvieron con sus padres.

―Hey…Entonces, ¿te diviertes?

―¡Sí, es muy guay!

―¡Papá!―el pequeño pelirrojo saltó a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó―¿Vamos a comer algo?

―Sí, renacuajo. Señoras, que tengan un buen día.

―Usted también―Regina se giró hacia Henry ―Bien, ¿listo para otra cosa?

―¿Qué más hay?

―Bah, no sé: la gran noria, los puestos de tiro, la pesca de patos…

―¿Patos? ¿Patos de verdad?

―No, por supuesto que no―rió Regina ―De plástico. Venga, vamos a intentarlo.

Emma los vio interactuar con alegría y se quedó un poco rezagada: jamás se atrevería a confesarle a Regina que ella jamás había puesto un pie en una feria. Y en su fuero interno, estaba feliz de hacer ese descubrimiento con ella.

―¡Mamá, mira los peluches!―se entusiasmó Henry señalando unos enormes peluches de pokemon ―¡Quiero ese!

―No funciona así―rió Regina ―Debes pescar uno

―¿Y después?

―Hay un número debajo que corresponde con un regalo.

―Oh…De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿no es seguro de que salga un Pikachu?

―Es el azar. ¿Quieres intentar?

―¡Sí! ¿Me ayudas?

―Por supuesto. Coge la caña. Elige el pato que quieres, no importa cuál, el que te inspire. A continuación, sé paciente, espera el buen momento y lo coges, ¿ok?

―Ok

Henry escuchó con atención las instrucciones de Regina y tras algunos intentos infructuosos, consiguió atrapar un pato verde manzana, le dio la vuelta.

―¡El 18!

El hombre que dirigía el puesto se dio la vuelta y cogió el peluche con un pequeño 18 colgando de él.

―¡Toma, aquí está jovencito!―Henry cogió a Charmander suavemente y sonrió―Lo siento, jovencito, no es el que deseabas…

―¡Na, está bien! ¿Sabes que es un dragón?

―¡Venga ya!

―¿Quieres intentar tú?

―Hm, no soy muy buena en la pesca…En cambio, al tiro no le digo que no. ¿Lo intentas tú?―preguntó ella a Emma.

―Oh, ¿por qué no? Pero seguramente soy menos ducha que tú.

―Eso es lo que vamos a ver―le cogió la mano y la arrastró hacia otro puesto, donde también había expuestos decenas y decenas de peluches. Emma miró todo con ojos maravillados.

―¿Hay alguno que te guste?―preguntó divertida Regina ante la cara que tenía Emma

―No…

―Entonces, elijo yo por ti

Regina extendió un billete y cogió la escopeta. Eligió su diana con cuidado, sonrió y apuntó. Evidentemente, dio en pleno centro a la primera y las cinco veces siguientes ante las miradas de sorpresa de Dorothy que era la que llevaba el puesto.

―Eh, bien…Felicidades. Con la puntuación que has hecho, puedes elegir el más grande.

―La suerte del principiante. Me quedo con aquel―La mujer descolgó un enorme conejo rosa pálido con grandes orejas colgantes, un inmenso corazón rojo en el vientre blanco. Regina lo cogió y se le extendió inmediatamente a Emma―Toma

―¿Para mí?

―¡Es muy bonito, mamá!―sonrió Henry ―¡Tenemos uno los dos! ¡Tú también tienes que tener uno!

―Hm, no, no soy muy de peluches. Tengo algo de hambre, ¿vamos a algún puesto de perritos?

―¡Sí!

―Gracias Re…Gina. Es magnífico.

―De nada―sonrió la bella morena ―¿Te diviertes?

―Sí, no tienes idea

―Pues mucho mejor

―Gina…

―¿Sí?

―Gracias. Por todo, por este día, por…Todo

―De nada. Ya vengo

Emma, sola con Henry, le desordenó el cabello.

―Entonces, ¿te gusta?

―¡Es demasiado!

―¡Qué bien!

―¿Y tú?

―Me encanta. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo, viviendo todo esto.

―¡Regina es genial!

―Sí, lo es.

―Deberías de verdad casarte, ¿sabes?

―¿Q…Qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Regina volvió con las manos cargadas de perritos y bebidas.

―¿He olvidado algo?

―No, no―se precipitó Emma ―Demos una vuelta mientras comemos

Henry iba delante, con su peluche en una mano y su perrito en la otra. Iba de un puesto a otro, metiéndole prisa a su madre para que se acercara a mirar.

―¡Mamá, hay peces! ―¡Además de verdad!

―Ah, ah, mala idea

―¡Pero, mamá…!

Regina se echó a reír.

―Hey, no te rías. Si cogemos un pez rojo, el pobre morirá entre terribles sufrimientos.

Regina sonrió

―Ya veo…Entonces, el peluche es la mejor alternativa.

―Corre, en efecto, menos peligro.

―¡Mamá, Gina, mirad!

Regina se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―¿Sí?

―Mira, es bonito ese pez, ¿no?

―Si tu madre dice que no, es no, cariño

Henry hizo una mueca y después se encogió de hombros.

―¡Qué pena!

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y divertida antes de dirigirse a otra atracción, un tiovivo con caballos de madera, a la antigua.

―¿Podemos dar un vuelta en él? ¿Los tres?

―Ok, ¿Gina?

―¡De acuerdo!

Henry eligió un caballo marrón claro mientras que Regina eligió uno más oscuro y Emma se montó en un caballo blanco al lado de ella. Durante las vueltas, Regina no pudo apartar la mirada de Emma, con la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo, pareciendo disfrutar plenamente del aire que le rozaba su rostro. Estaba hermosa, sencillamente hermosa.

La tarde pasó así, entre las risas de Henry, sus exclamaciones de admiración. Emma estaba más silenciosa, pero también parecía que estaba en una pequeña nube.

―Oh, mamá, ¿vamos a la casa del terror?

―Es un poco…Eres pequeño para eso

―¡Pero, seguro que no da tanto miedo! Y Gina está aquí para protegernos, ¿recuerdas?

Emma hizo una mueca, y Regina rió

―Ah, tu mamá no parece convencida.

―Oh…―suspiró desilusionado el pequeño

―Bueno, ok, vamos allá―suspiró Emma

―¡Guay!

―Te odio―murmuró Emma a Regina, que no respondió sino con una sonrisa.

* * *

Si Regina no hubiera estado segura, la ausencia de sangre en sus dedos se lo habría confirmado: Emma no estaba para nada tranquila. La rubia tenía su mano en la de la morena, y la apretaba tanto que sentía un hormigueo. Henry, por su parte, estaba fascinado con los murciélagos, los esqueletos y los ataúdes.

―¡Wow, mira la tela, mamá!

―Sí, sí, ya veo…―dijo Emma, para nada serena.

Regina sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia Emma.

―Abre al menos los ojos…

Y cuando lo hizo, una inmensa araña peluda con ojos fosforescentes cayó delante de ella.

―¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Mierda, mierda!―gritó Emma que se acurrucó en Regina.

Regina se echó a reír y cuando la atracción terminó, Emma le dio gracias al cielo por ello.

―Has tenido miedo, mamá, eh…

―¡No!

―Te escuché gritar―dijo Henry arqueando una ceja.

―Sí, bueno, quizás una o dos veces

Cuando Regina vio la gran noria, sonrió.

―¿Y si acabamos este día con un ineludible?

―¿Un ineludible?

―La gran noria―respondió Regina señalando la inmensa noria decorada con centenares de luces de colores.

―Ohm sí mamá, hacemos eso…Pero…Está super alto…

―Si tienes miedo, podemos quedarnos aquí abajo

―No, quiero hacerlo, con las dos

―¿En qué piensas?―preguntó Regina a Emma

―Si es un ineludible, entonces…

Regina le cogió la mano y juntos, los tres, subieron en una barquilla. Después la noria comenzó a girar y enseguida tuvieron antes sus ojos toda la ciudad y la feria.

―¡Wow, qué bonito!―dijo Henry aferrándose a los bordes de la barquilla, frente a las dos mujeres.

―Ten cuidado, cariño, no te asomes demasiado.

―Ok, ok

Emma miró con ojos curiosos todo el mundo que tenía abajo: hormiguitas pululando por los caminos ruidosos y coloridos.

―¿Emma?

―¿Hm?

―¿Te ha gustado este día?

Emma se giró hacia Regina y sonrió

―Es la primera vez que piso una feria.

―¿De verdad?

―De niña nunca tuve de verdad tiempo…Después, hice las tonterías que conoces y desde Neal, no salí de la casa. Es entonces la primera feria a la que asisto.

Regina sonrió y lanzó una mirada a un Henry que se estaba quedando dormido frente a ellas.

―Bien…Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado.

Emma tomó aire.

―Ha sido una bello día. Y cuando tengo este tipo de momentos es que pienso en las cosas que me he perdido, y que Henry casi sigue el mismo camino que yo.

Regina se giró hacia la bella rubia

―¿Sabes lo que falta?

―No, ¿qué?

―Siempre se acaba una feria con la gran noria y…un beso cuando se llega a todo lo alto.

―¿Un…Un beso?

Sin decir una palabra más, Regina se inclinó y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Emma. Esta última cerró brevemente los ojos antes de saborear el gloss afrutado de la joven. Ella retrocedió tras unos segundos, intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué ahora? No había nadie a esa altura que pudiera verlas, nadie que se hiciera preguntas…Pero cuando no vio que Regina retrocedía, deslizó su mano por su cabellera y la atrajo hacia un segundo beso, más intenso. Solo tras un ligero gemido por parte de Emma, se separaron y pegaron sus frentes.

―Regina…

―Un beso en una noria, y tu feria ha sido un éxito―sonrió Regina

―Hm…Mamá…

Las dos jóvenes se separaron y vieron que Henry se frotaba los ojos.

―Ya nos vamos a casa, cariño

Él se levantó y se encajó entre las dos mujeres, antes de posar su cabeza en el torso de Regina, y Emma tomar sus manitas entre las suyas. Esa visión era idílica y Emma estaba dispuesta a soñar con tener más de esas algún día.

* * *

―Se ha quedado dormido antes de poder cambiarlo…Así que está durmiendo en vaqueros y camiseta―rió Emma

―No me extraña

En la cocina, mientras Regina preparaba un té, Emma, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, se pellizcaba el labio y dudaba por un instante: parecía que Regina no quería volver al tema de los besos dados en la noria. ¿Era porque para ella no significaba nada?

―¿Regina?

―¿Hm?

―¿Vamos…Vamos a hacer como si hubiera pasado nada?

Regina se giró hacia ella

―¿Cómo?

―Los besos

―…

―¿Hablamos o no?

―Emma…Yo…Era…

―Ya veo―Emma esbozó una triste sonrisa ―Soy una tonta…

Regina frunció el ceño

―No, espera…

―No, está bien. Yo…Es una idiotez, de verdad…

Sumergida en la decepción, Emma inspiró y se excusó antes de salir, dejando sola a Regina.

―Mierda…―masculló entre dientes golpeando el borde del fregadero.

Ella cogió la manta que estaba en el sofá y salió. Buscó con la mirada a la bella rubia antes de percibir su silueta a la orilla del agua. La alcanzó y le puso la manta sobre los hombros, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

―Si tienes frío…

―No, estoy bien, hace bueno

Efectivamente, en esa noche de verano, el are era cálido, incluso pesado y el cielo estaba claro, la luna llena reflejándose en la superficie del agua, serena.

―Lo siento

Emma hizo un débil amago de risa

―¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

―Pensaba…Quería que esa feria fuera perfecta

―Lo fue, más allá de mis expectativas

―…

―Me gustas―confesó Emma ―Me gustaste en el mismo minuto que te vi en el hospital. Cuando era joven…―tomó aire ―En el instituto, siempre supe que algo no estaba bien. Me sentía atraída tanto por los chicos como por las chicas. Por la noche, soñaba tanto con unos como con otras. Estaba mi mejor amiga, con quien probé: ligeros besos, toques…Pero nada más allá de eso. Después, vino Neal y…No me hice más preguntas…Y después, has aparecido tú.

―…

―Cuando supe que tú debías protegernos…Me sentí feliz…Después eso de inventar una historia, tú y yo casadas con un hijo…Fue demasiado para mí…Después esos besos…Regina…Me gustas…Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti…

―Emma…

―Probablemente no sé nada de sentimientos…Me he pasado diez años encerrada y maltratada por un hombre. Yo pensaba que eso era el amor. Después de todo, estábamos casados…Él tenía todo el derecho en querer desahogarse…

Regina frunció el ceño

―Emma…Tú…

―A veces se marchaba por mucho tiempo…Y cuando volvía, tenía sus necesidades, era normal…Decía que ese era el rol de una mujer, satisfacer a su marido cuando él lo deseara.

―¿Te forzó?

―Yo no lo pensaba…Creía que era amor…Y después…Tú llegaste y mis certezas volaron por los aires…Cuando tú me cogías de la mano, cuando me sonreías, cuando nos protegías…He comprendido que todos estos años me había engañado. He sido tan estúpida de creer que el amor era someterse y decir amén…

―No, no eras estúpida…

Emma sonrió tristemente.

―Soy una idiota...Parecería que estoy tan desesperada que me lanzo a los brazos de la primera que llega…

―¡Hey, yo no soy cualquiera!―bromeó Regina

Emma se giró hacia ella y, de repente, empujada por la energía de la desesperación, pegó sus labios en los de Regina, agarrándose a su nuca. Regina fue pillada por sorpresa, pero no la rechazó. Al contrario, cerró los ojos y empujó ligeramente a Emma para hacer que esta se recostara, sin despegar en ningún momento los labios. Solo cuando sintió las manos de Emma sobre su pecho, Regina se apartó.

―Emma…

―Te lo suplico―rogó Emma, con los ojos brillantes ―Hazme el amor…Demuéstrame…

Regina acarició su mejilla y sonrió débilmente antes de besarla de nuevo, más lánguidamente, sus manos recorriendo las curvas de la bella rubia. Sus labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello, mientras que una de sus manos se deslizó bajo el suéter de Emma, rozando su vientre, para acabar por posarse sobre uno de sus pechos. Emma no pudo contener algunos gemidos y suspiros de satisfacción. Parecía más espectadora que iniciadora, pero eso no la disgustó: sentir los labios y las manos de Regina sobre su cuerpo era suficiente para ella de momento.

Regina se incorporó y se quitó su suéter, y después el de Emma

―¿No tienes frío?

Emma sonrió

―No, continúa

Regina esbozó un rictus antes de desabotonar el vaquero de su compañera y de sacarlo por sus piernas, haciendo que Emma quedara en ropa interior.

―Eres magnífica…―murmuró mientras contemplaba ese cuerpo que se ofrecía a ella.

Sin esperar más, diseminó besos por el cuerpo de Emma, sin olvidarse un pedazo, deteniéndose más tiempo en sus costillas, ombligo, dejando ligeros besos sobre sus braguitas, haciendo que Emma se sobresaltara ante la sorpresa.

―¿Todo bien?

―Yo…Jamás…Con una mujer…Jamás…

Regina se incorporó y le acarició la mejilla.

―Déjame a mí…

Emma sentía plena confianza, se dejó guiar y cuando Regina deslizó su mano hasta su entrepierna, ella separó los muslos, impaciente por el contacto. Regina dejó un lento beso antes de introducir un dedo en la intimidad de Emma, después un segundo antes de comenzar con vibrantes movimiento de vaivén.

Emma se aferró a los hombros de la bella morena.

―Ah…Regina, sí…

Clavó sus uñas en la carne bronceada de su compañera, intentando no sucumbir inmediatamente. Regina acentuó los movimientos, haciendo que el cuerpo de la bella rubia se arqueara de placer.

―Yo…Sí, yo…Voy a…¡Regina!

La bella morena, satisfecha, ralentizó el movimiento antes de tomar posesión de su pecho con su lengua, para después bajar sus labios más hacia el sur y dejar que estos tomaran el relevo a sus dedos.

Emma se enderezó, sorprendida.

―Regina, no, yo…No…

―Eres perfecta, no te preocupes…

Emma se sentía algo avergonzada por estar ofreciéndose ante la vista deseosa de Regina, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para tal acto. Pero, visiblemente, Regina no tenía problema alguno y con mucha pasión degustó con placer la intimidad de su compañera.

―Oh, Dios mío…

Y mientras Regina emprendía una carnal maratón, Emma sintió que el tan esperado orgasmo iba ascendiendo en ella. Detuvo a Regina, que se incorporó.

―¿Qué?

―Yo también, quiero…

―Emma…No estás obligada…

―Quiero correrme…Contigo…

Regina jamás había encontrado a Emma tan tierna y bella como en ese momento.

―Ok…―se levantó y se desvistió, ante la mirada curiosa y deseosa de Emma. Después se inclinó sobre ella y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia. Emma, sin esperar, deslizó su mano hasta su entrepierna y sintió la humedad del placer de la bella morena. Sin dificultad, penetró a la joven con dos dedos. Regina cerró los ojos brevemente ―Hm…Emma…Más rápido, más rápido…

Emma obedeció y aceleró la cadencia mientras Regina se inclinó hasta posar su cuerpo sobre el suyo y acabar por, ella también, embestir la intimidad de la bella rubia. Y en un concierto de gemidos, suspiros y ligeros gritos acabaron por desmayarse de placer. Se quedaron así, desnudas sobre el embarcadero, iluminadas por la luna y el cielo estrellado. Solo la manta y el cuerpo de la otra les otorgaban el calor necesario.

Y así se mantuvieron, recostadas, solas, serenas.

―¿Quieres entrar?

―No. Estoy bien. Podríamos dormir aquí

―¿Y correr el riesgo de que Henry nos encuentre aquí, desnudas como vinimos al mundo?

Emma se echó a reír.

―Es una idea…―Emma clavó su mirada en el cielo. Por primera vez, nada podría ser más perfecto. Sonrió y se acurrucó aún más en Regina―Hazme el amor otra vez

―¿Otra vez?

―Toda la noche, por favor…

Regina comprendió: Emma había sido tan herida durante años que casi había olvidado el sentido de la palabra "amar". Quizás nunca había experimentado verdaderos orgasmos o sentido placer al hacer el amor. Comprendía que para ella era una necesidad sentir eso de nuevo.

Así que, sin decir nada más, sin ninguna otra ceremonia, Regina obedeció y la noche continuó, bajó los besos y los suspiros. Ya muy avanzada la noche entraron en el chalet. Evidente y lógicamente, Emma invitó a Regina a su habitación, y abrazadas la una a la otra se quedaron dormidas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Regina abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde se encontraba. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, distinguió la cabellera dorada de Emma sobrepasando de las sábanas. Sonrió débilmente antes de borrarla de repente y darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Había hecho lo que nunca pensaba hacer en su vida: mezclar su trabajo con su vida privada. Pues ahora Emma se había convertido no ya en su misión, sino en su…¿Su qué? ¿Su novia? Sacudió la cabeza: estaba poniendo en riesgo su misión. Si la gente se enterara, sobre todo los abogados de Fire, podría comprometer el juicio. ¿No era ya demasiado tarde? ¿Podría dar marcha atrás? Emma había confiado en ella, se había dado por entero a ella. Le había pedido una cosa improbable y Regina había respondido positivamente. No podía rechazar a Emma, ahora no, aún estaba muy frágil. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un refunfuño de Emma que se movió bajo las sábanas antes de girarse hacia Regina y sonreírle.

˗Hey…Hola

˗Hola

˗¿Has dormido bien?

Claramente Regina había pasado una de las noches más bellas de su vida, y aunque esa elección fuera una elección no reflexionada, aunque fuera una mala idea…No podía evitar sentir el corazón henchido de alegría pensando que Emma estaba feliz.

˗Como una bendita

˗Yo también…¿Tú…Lo lamentas?

Regina se inclinó hacia ella

˗Dudé durante un cuarto de segundo

˗¿Ah sí?

˗Eres mi misión, estoy aquí para protegeros a ti y a Henry. Distraerme acostándome contigo es una mala idea. Sin hablar del hecho de que esto podría comprometer el caso y los acontecimientos futuros.

˗Oh…

˗Pero…Al final, no, no lo lamento. Ver tu rostro iluminado por la dicha…Es una sensación que yo misma había olvidado durante mucho tiempo.

˗No hemos follado…

˗No, hemos hecho el amor, de la manera más hermosa que existe…Y estaría dispuesta a volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez…

Emma sonrió.

˗Es para tanto…Estás de broma, ayer debí comportarme como una tonta…

˗Has estado perfecta

˗Sé sincera

Regina la miró antes de suspirar.

˗No tienes por qué ponerte roja, y la ventaja al ser novata es que solo se puede mejorar…Practicando…Una y otra vez…

˗¿Otra vez?

˗Y otra vez˗ sonrió Regina besándola tiernamente antes de que un ruido sordo se escuchara tras la pared.

˗Hm…Henry…

Regina se incorporó

˗Más tarde entonces

˗¿Prometido?

Regina le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse y cruzar la habitación para meterse en el cuarto de baño, bajo la mirada enamorada de Emma. Una vez sola, esta última suspiró de satisfacción. Estaba feliz, sencillamente. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir vio a Regina ya vestida.

˗Tu turno

˗¿Regina?

˗¿Hm?

˗Gracias por la sinceridad

˗¿A cuenta de qué?

˗Sé que una relación entre nosotras complica tu misión. Sé también que podría jugar contra nosotros, contra mí. Quizás podría poner en tela de juicio tu trabajo…Podrías haberme mentido y decirme que todo va bien…Pero eso no habría sido verdad

˗Los días que vendrán serán complicados, no te voy a mentir. Y si sus abogados por casualidad se enteran de nuestra relación, podrían servirse de ello para desacreditar tu testimonio…

˗¿Entonces, qué? ¿Paramos todo ahora?

Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama.

˗¿Crees de verdad que podríamos lograrlo? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

˗Sinceramente…No. Me atraes desde el primer día, y me ha costado mucho esconder mi interés. Y no se pude decir que me hayas ayudado mucho…

˗¿Qué quieres decir?

˗Oh, por favor…Los besos, las manos que se tocan…¿En serio? Confiesa que sabías que me gustabas y que te has aprovechado un poco.

˗En realidad no…Siempre he tenido la misión en la cabeza.

˗Entonces, ¿por qué anoche, en la noria…?

˗No lo sé…Estabas ahí, el día había sido maravilloso…Y además anoche…A la orilla del mar…Estabas tan hermosa…

˗Ya, sentiste piedad: una mujer que iba a su primera feria…Y después que te dice que durante todos estos años de matrimonio había sido violentada por su marido…

˗Hey, en absoluto siento piedad. Solo quería desde el fondo de mi corazón mostrarte cómo se debe amar de verdad a alguien y sobre todo cómo alguien debe tratarte

˗…

Regina le acarició el rostro

˗Eres una persona excepcional. Debes ser tratada como tal. Y no podría contar las veces que te haría el amor para probártelo.

Emma enrojeció y bajó la mirada

˗¿Eso quiere decir que…No tienes intención de poner distancia entre nosotras?

˗Solo si tú lo deseas. Ya hemos dado el paso. Solo es necesario ser discretas cuando llegué el momento.

˗Entonces, lo nuestro…¿Es una posibilidad?

Regina ahogó una risa.

˗Es mucho más que una posibilidad˗ se inclinó y la besó tiernamente ˗Vístete.

Emma se quedó algunos minutos pensando y soñando sobre la cama antes de decidirse a moverse y vestirse. Regina bajó a la cocina, Henry aún dormía. Y mientras estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos, su teléfono sonó.

˗¿Diga?

˗_Agente Mills, soy Glass_

˗Jefe, ¿qué ocurre?

˗_La fecha del juicio ha sido adelantada. Comienza en tres días_

˗¿Tres días? ¿Por qué tan rápido?

˗_El fiscal ha jugado sus cartas para acelerar el proceso. El caso es demasiado jugoso._

˗Me lo imagino.

˗_Mucho mejor para usted, eso quiere decir que su misión toca a su fin_

˗Sí. Está…Bien

˗_Paciencia Regina, pronto todo habrá acabado y Emma y Henry Fire ya no serán sino otro caso cerrado._

El corazón de Regina se encogió y colgó unos segundos más tarde.

˗¿Quién era?

Regina se sobresaltó y se giró para ver a Emma

˗Era mi jefe

˗¿Algo grave?

˗No, al contrario. El juicio comienza en tres días. Pronto todo habrá acabado.

˗Oh…Ya veo

˗Vas a poder volver a ver a tus padres y tener una vida normal

˗¿Y tú?

˗¿Yo?

˗Nosotras. ¿Cómo haremos?

˗Ya veremos˗ sonrió, confiada, Regina

˗No, espera, no deseo poner esto en suspense. Quiero hablar de ello.

˗¿Quieres hablar de nuestro futuro cuando somos pareja solo desde ayer?

˗Nunca es demasiado pronto

˗Lo que yo creo es que quieres sentirte tranquila˗ sonrió la bella morena

˗¿Y eso está mal?

˗No, al contrario, es comprensible

˗¿Entonces? ¿Hablamos?

˗Si quieres

˗Entonces dime, ¿qué pasará entre nosotras cuando todo haya acabado?

˗Yo vivo y trabajo en Washington. Y tú se supone que vas a ir a buscar a tu familia, necesitas volver a conectar con ellos.

˗Puedo mudarme a Washington

˗Puedes, sí, pero creo que necesitas retomar lazos con tus padres, presentarles a tu hijo…Debéis empezar de cero, poniendo cimientos sanos. Necesitas mucho más estar con ellos retomando esos lazos. Nosotras no necesitamos eso: ciertamente te conozco mejor que tus padres, no tenemos, técnicamente, necesidad de recoger los pedazos.

˗Pero si me alejo, vamos a necesitar volver a reconectar…

˗No tengo ningún problema con eso. No te dejaré por mucho tiempo. Y, evidentemente, mi apartamento os acogerá con gusto.

Emma sonrió y se acercó a la joven.

˗Es muy amable por tu parte

˗¿Se me dará las gracias por eso?

˗Hm…Es posible…

Y cuando ellas estaban acercándose cada vez más, unos pequeños pasos se escucharon y se separaron rápidamente antes de que Henry apareciera en la cocina, frotándose los ojos.

˗Mamá…Me duele la garganta, pica…

˗Oh, cariño, ven acá

Emma se arrodilló y Henry se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, quien colocó sus labios en su frente.

˗No tienes fiebre…

˗Me pica cuando trago…

˗Leche caliente con miel, eso funciona ˗ dijo Regina ˗Bueno, eso creo

˗Bien, cariño, creo que la feria acabó con tus últimas fuerzas. Hoy, te quedarás en casa

˗¡Pero Regina y yo tenemos que acabar el fuerte!

˗Lo acabaremos otro día, pequeño. Hoy vas a reposar. Es más, lo haremos todos, ¿no, Emma?

˗Totalmente. ¿Qué tal un día de pijama, DVD y pizzas?

La sonrisa del pequeño, que se había borrado ante la decepción, volvió instantáneamente.

˗¡Guay! ¡Genial!

˗Mientras, voy a ver si tenemos lo necesario para cuidar de tu garganta. Ve al sofá.

Henry así lo hizo y encendió la tele tirándose al sofá.

˗¿Y?

˗No tenemos miel…˗constató Emma mientras hurgaba en los armarios ˗Y pronto nos quedaremos sin leche…Hay que ir a comprar

˗Yo voy

˗No, voy yo

˗Vamos todos juntos

˗Prefiero que Henry no coja frío. No se sabe lo que puede estar incubando.

˗Entonces, deja que vaya yo.

˗Con todo mi respeto, hay cosas que una madre puede prever para su hijo enfermo…No deseo tener que ir y venir varias veces ˗pero ante la expresión inquieta de Regina, Emma sonrió y se pegó a ella ˗Sé que eso no te tranquiliza, pero seré prudente. Y te confieso que yo estoy más tranquila sabiendo que Henry está contigo.

˗Llévate el busca

˗¡A la orden, jefa!

˗A la menor duda, no vaciles

˗Prometido˗ Emma sonrió y depositó un furtivo beso en sus labios ˗Tardaré lo menos posible

Regina sonrió, pero no pudo evitar estresarse al momento en que el coche abandonó la casa hasta su vuelta veinte minutos más tarde. Y, evidentemente, fue Regina quien la recibió en el umbral de la puerta.

˗Has tardado más de lo pensado˗ y cuando vio varias bolsas en las manos de la bella rubia, suspiró ˗Creía que ibas solo a por miel y leche…

˗Si Henry está enfermo, vamos a tener que quedarnos en el chalet algunos días, sin salir. Es mejor si tenemos de todo, ¿no?

˗Efectivamente˗ sonrió Regina ˗Entonces, ¿qué has traído?

˗Pizzas, evidentemente, algo para tratar una posible fiebre y algo por si se agrava su garganta, y bueno, cosas para hibernar unos días sin que nos falte de nada.

˗Perfecto

˗¿Cómo va Henry?

˗Apenas unos minutos después de marcharte, se quedó dormido en el sofá. No lo he despertado.

˗Has hecho bien. Necesita dormir…Voy a prepararle algo para su garganta…

˗¿Puedo yo hacer algo?

˗Hm…¿Apoyarme físicamente?

˗¿Físicamente?

Emma se acercó y le dio un tierno beso.

˗Soy feliz, ¿sabes?

Regina sonrió y deslizó su mano en la cabellera dorada.

˗¿De verdad?

˗A pesar del desastre que es mi vida en estos momentos. Sé que tengo cosas que solucionar…Y que queda mucho para que las cosas se solucionen, pero…Estoy feliz, porque estoy aquí, tengo a mi hijo…Y te tengo a ti.

El corazón de Regina se saltó un latido por lo inesperado y tierno de la confesión de Emma. ¿Qué debía hacer o decir ella? ¿Debía responder a esa confesión con otra? ¿No sería demasiado pronto?

˗Hey, no entres en pánico, eh…Tampoco te he pedido que te cases conmigo, respira.

˗Lo sé, lo sé…Solo que…No estoy acostumbrada

Emma frunció el ceño

˗Te he hablado de mí, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer lo mismo ahora?

˗…

˗…Regina, sé que algo pasó. Me pediste que fuera franca contigo…¿Puedo esperar lo mismo de ti? Necesito conocerte un poco más, a ti, tu pasado, tu vida…Ya he caído bajo tu encanto, pero…En fin, ya sabes…

˗Comprendo˗ Regina suspiró ˗Ven…

Regina tomó la mano de la joven y juntas se encaminaron al salón, no sin antes echar una ojeada a Henry, totalmente dormido en el sofá.

˗Yo…Como sabes, conocí a alguien…

˗¿En la facultad?

˗Exacto. Se llamaba Danielle. Éramos felices…Teníamos tantas cosas planeadas: vivir juntas tras los estudios, casarnos, fundar una familia. En el momento en que salí del armario, que asumí quién era y mi sexualidad, pocas cosas podían interponerse en mi felicidad…

˗¿Pero?

˗Pero…Como tantas cosas que me conciernen: en cuanto la felicidad toca a mi puerta, nunca se queda demasiado tiempo

˗…

˗Yo…Jamás he hablado de esto, ni siquiera a mi hermana.

˗Hey…No te voy a juzgar, lo sabes, no soy la adecuada para hacerlo. Solo quiero comprenderte.

˗…

˗Regina…˗ Emma posó una mano reconfortante sobre la de ella.

˗Lo habíamos previsto todo para cuando hubiésemos acabado la facultad. Ella se preparaba para ser periodista, yo para policía…Fue ella, entre otras cosas, la que hizo que me decantara por el FBI. Todo iba sobre ruedas˗ soltó una triste sonrisa ˗Incluso había previsto pedirle que se casara conmigo…

˗…

˗Pero parece que cuando la felicidad toca a mi puerta…˗ Sintió la mano de Emma estrechar la suya, transmitiéndole valor para continuar con su relato ˗Todo empezó una noche…Habíamos regresado de una cena. Ella se fue acostar con dolor de cabeza…Pensamos que era el alcohol. Cosa que confirmamos al día siguiente por los vómitos…De verdad pensamos que había sido culpa de una gran borrachera, que, más tarde, se transformó en gripe. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba siempre cansada…Al cabo de dos semanas de tratamiento ineficaz, consultamos a un especialista…Y tras unos días de espera, cayó el veredicto: Danielle padecía leucemia…Una leucemia fulgurante.

˗Oh, Regina…

˗Fue muy rápido…Demasiado rápido…Su calvario duró dos meses…Se marchó por la noche, durmiendo…

˗Regina, lo siento tanto…

˗No lo hagas, no tienes nada que ver. Es la vida…Acabé diciéndome que era el destino. Y me encerré en mí misma, me concentré en mi trabajo.

˗Comprendo mejor ciertas cosas˗ sonrió discretamente Emma

˗He tenido romances cortos, polvos de una noche…Pero nada que me atara en serio.

˗¿Hasta que aparecí yo?

Regina la miró y sonrió

˗Hasta que apareciste tú˗ confirmó ella ˗Siempre he tenido ese miedo a perder a quien ame. Es por eso por lo que no me entregó más, sentimentalmente hablando, tengo demasiado miedo a sufrir.

˗Lo entiendo. Pero te prometo que me quedaré a tu lado

˗Eso no lo puedes garantizar

˗Lo sé. Pero haré todo lo posible˗ sonrió de oreja a oreja Emma ˗Henry y yo nos hemos apegado mucho a ti para dejarte marchar. Incluso llegarás a cansarte de nosotros.

˗Hay pocas probabilidades de eso…

˗No tienes idea de hasta qué punto puede ser un pesado a veces˗ Emma lanzó una ojeada a Henry, aún dormido.

˗Los niños…No sé nada de eso…

˗Pues te la apañas muy bien, no te preocupes

˗¿Intentas tranquilizarme para convencerme de tener otros?˗ sonrió Regina

˗¿Q…Qué? Oh, no, no…Por Dios, no, es demasiado pronto…Te quiero para mí sola de momento

˗Hm…¿De verdad?

˗¿Tú…Quieres compartir mi habitación esta noche?

Regina sonrió

˗Tu habitación está pegada a la de tu hijo…

˗¿Y?

˗No fuiste muy discreta la noche pasada…Estábamos fuera, en plena naturaleza…

˗¡Hey!

˗Es lo que digo…Si no quieres tener que contestar a preguntas comprometedoras de Henry por la mañana

˗Entonces…¿En tu habitación?

Regina se echó a reír

˗¿Lo deseas de verdad?

˗Quiero tenerte a mi lado, cuando me acueste y cuando me levante. Porque si a ti te tranquiliza que estemos vivos, a mí me tranquiliza que estés cerca de mí cuando me duermo y cuando me despierto.

Regina la tomó en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

˗Me quedaré a tu lado, día y noche.

Al escuchar a Henry refunfuñar, se separaron y sonrieron.

˗Habrá que decírselo…

˗¿Crees que lo va a comprender?

˗El amor es amor…Cuando dos personas se aman…Y además, te adora. No le costó problema fingir…

˗Ya veremos…Mientras…˗Regina se acercó a él y posó su mano en su frente ˗Duerme bien…Deberíamos llevarlo a su cama, ¿no?

˗No, dejémoslo aquí, estaré más tranquila si lo tengo a la vista por si empeora.

˗Ok, entonces deja que yo prepare la comida.

Emma vio cómo Regina se alejaba, y sonrió: era feliz, no había más palabras. Regina cocinaba, Henry dormía, era así como se imaginaba su vida. Si miraba hacia atrás, se decía que había sido una idiota al pensar que la vida con Neal era perfecta y que él era la encarnación del amor verdadero. No había dejado de abusar de ella, mental y físicamente, sin mostrar un verdadero interés por ella, sino solo como incubadora de su heredero. Y si al comienzo, la había, de verdad, amado, todo había cambiado. Ahora, ya no le inspiraba amor sino miedo. Y aunque ahora estaba en la cárcel, la inseguridad seguía presente. Así que saber que Regina estaba a su lado, la tranquilizaba más que nunca. Y tras su primera noche juntas, Emma quería más: quería saborear esa felicidad que la noche pasada había acariciado con los dedos.

Henry se despertó a comienzos de la tarde, ligeramente mareado.

˗Hey, cariño, ¿mejor?

˗Sí, un poco…

˗¿Quieres ver una peli?

˗¿Con vosotras?

˗Evidentemente˗ dijo Regina llevando en las manos una bandeja con platos de pasta ˗Nada es mejor que la pasta para ponerse mejor, ¡palabra de italiana!

˗¡Hm, huele bien! ˗se entusiasmó el pequeño

˗Nos mimas˗ sonrió Emma

˗Es normal

Y mientras comían delante de la tele, Henry soltó, cuando nadie hablaba

˗Estáis enamoradas, eh…

Emma y Regina se miraron, entre pánico y estupefacción.

˗¿Pe…Perdón?

˗Bah, ¿os queréis, no?

˗¿Qué entiendes tú por eso? Sí, os quiero mucho a los dos ˗ respondió hábilmente Regina

˗Sí, eso lo sé…Pero mi mamá y tú, ¿os dais besos, no?

˗¿Por qué dices eso?

˗Bah, porque lo sé…

Emma, suspicaz, entrecerró los ojos

˗¿Henry?

˗En realidad no estaba durmiendo en la noria…˗confesó apenado

˗Oh…˗exclamó Emma cuando comprendió de qué hablaba ˗¿Y…Qué piensas tú? ¿Te gustaría?

˗Bah, ¿se puede tener dos mamá? Es decir, ¿ellas pueden casarse y tener bebés?

˗Sí, ellas pueden ˗aseguró Regina riendo ˗¿Por qué?

˗Bueno, porque yo quiero una hermanita…

Emma y Regina estallaron en carcajadas.

˗Oh, cariño, ¿sabes? Aún es muy pronto para eso…

˗Pero, ¿puede ser, no?

˗Puede ser, sí˗ respondió Regina

˗¡Entonces, es guay!

˗Es…guay˗ repitió Regina ˗Ya vuelvo, voy al baño

Y cuando Regina no estuvo por los alrededores, Henry tocó a su madre en el hombro. Cuando ella se giró hacia él, le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

˗¿Qué?

˗Estoy contento

˗¿Ah sí?

˗Me gusta mucho Regina y ella te hace sonreír

Emma suspiró y le desordenó los cabellos.

˗Sí, estoy feliz. Pero lo más importante es: ¿lo eres tú?

˗Sí, quiero a Regina, ella nos protege y nos hace felices. Me gusta mucho cuando estamos los tres juntos ˗ entonces perdió la sonrisa.

˗¿Qué?

˗Cuando todo acabe, cuando nos vayamos de aquí, ¿ella se quedará, eh?

˗Te gusta este sitio…˗constató la rubia

˗Sí. La gente dice que Granny es la abuela del pueblo…La quiero mucho, ella es muy graciosa

˗¿Sabes que tú también tienes abuelos, no?

˗Sí, pero nunca los he visto…Ni ellos saben que yo existo

˗Lo saben, pero no podían venir a vernos, era complicado. Pero cuando todo acabe, están ansiosos por conocerte.

˗¿Cómo son?

˗Por lo que recuerdo…Son amables y atentos

˗¿Hace mucho tiempo que no los ves?

˗Mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Discutimos y me marché de casa. Hice muchas tonterías cuando era joven…Estuve en la cárcel…

˗¿La cárcel? ¿Mataste a gente?

Emma rió

˗No, cariño, cometí robos…

˗Eso no está bien, eh…

˗No, mi amor, no está bien

˗¿Y papá también ha robado? ¿También estuvo en la cárcel?

˗Creo que sí, de todas maneras, lo va a estar.

Henry bajó la mirada.

˗¿Está bien si ya no quiero verlo más?

˗¿Por qué dices eso?

˗Porque un niño debe querer a sus padres, ¿no? Él decía cosas malas sobre ti

˗Oh, Henry…

˗Y cuando yo decía lo contrario, me gritaba…Regina, ella no me grita. Aunque hago tonterías. Así que estoy contento de que la ames y que ella también te ame. Porque seremos felices, ¿crees?

˗Sí, lo creo

Sin saberlo, habían tenido un testigo de su conversación: Regina sentía su corazón henchido de felicidad y esperanza ante el futuro. Cuando volvió, fingió como si nada y la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente. La garganta de Henry parecía mejorar poco a poco, gracias al cóctel confeccionado por Regina. Y cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, Henry no se hizo de rogar.

Una vez solas, Emma y Regina se acurrucaron en el sofá y se quedaron viendo un programa de cocina.

˗Hm, eso debe estar bueno…˗ suspiró Emma mirando la preparación de una lasaña de salmón

˗La mía es mucho mejor

˗¿Ah sí? ¿Podrías hacer una?

Regina suspiró

˗Había perdido la costumbre de estar tras los fogones. Ya no me acordaba de cómo era estar en pareja˗ sonrió

˗¿Te aburre?

˗No, al contrario. Me gusta. Y además te encuentro un pelín flacucha…Tengo que rellenar todo eso. Como italiana, me gustan las curvas…

˗¡Hey!˗ se echaron a reír ˗Háblame en italiano

˗¿Por qué?

˗Porque lo encuentro sexy…

˗¿En serio? Hace siglos que no lo hablo…Mi padre era bilingüe y me enseñó lo básico

˗¿En la escuela no estudiaste el italiano como segunda lengua?

˗No, francés y español

˗¡Oh, háblame en francés!

Regina sonrió

˗No es necesario que te hable en francés o italiano…Cuando tú no haces sino gemir y suspirar, ¿eh?

Las mejillas de Emma enrojecieron.

˗No seas mala…

˗Esa es la razón por la que vas a venir a mi habitación y no a la inversa, ¿no?

˗Stop, para, yo…Es…Incómodo

Regina sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

˗Hablando de habitaciones, ya es tarde

˗Ok

Regina se levantó y tendió su mano para que la bella rubia la tomara y la siguiera a su habitación. De repente, Emma se sintió incómoda encontrándose en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer.

˗Emma, ¿algún problema?

˗¿Qué? No, no…Yo…Mierda, parezco una tonta…

˗¿Qué ocurre?

˗Yo…Tengo pinta de estúpida…Anoche parecía menos ingenua

˗Las circunstancias eran diferentes…El ambiente también˗ Regina se acercó ˗Hey, no voy a saltarte encima…También podemos compartir una cama y una noche sin revolcarnos˗ aseguró la bella morena.

˗Sí, eso seguro…

˗¿Tienes algo para dormir?

˗En mi habitación

˗Te espero

Emma sonrió y salió. Durante ese tiempo, Regina se desvistió para ponerse un short y un top, y deslizarse bajo las sábanas, esperando a su compañera. Algunos segundos después, Emma apareció con un top y un pantalón bajo el brazo.

˗Oh, euh…¿Cuarto de baño?

˗¿Sabes que ya te he visto desnuda?

˗Sí, sí, lo sé…¡Espera un momento!

Regina se echó a reír y dio golpecitos en la cama, en la parte libre.

˗Si tienes un problema en desvestirte delante de mí, puedo ayudarte

˗Muy divertida…

˗Ven acá

Emma obedeció y se sentó en la cama, pegada a Regina quien comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su blusa.

˗Relax…

˗Lo sé, lo siento, soy una tonta

˗No eres tonta, nada más lejos.

˗Es solo que…He perdido el jeito, ¿sabes? Sentirme amada y deseada…Ya no estoy acostumbrada…

˗Y es lamentable. Te mereces lo mejor…Y yo estoy ansiosa por demostrártelo. Si hacen falta cientos de días, de horas y minutos para convencerte, los gastaré con placer.

Emma miró a Regina, con su corazón latiendo desbocado.

˗Te amo, Regina˗ acabó soltando

Sorprendida, Regina se quedó sin voz durante unos segundos antes de comprender que Emma esas palabras no las había pronunciado muy a menudo. Conmovida, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

˗Te amo, Emma

Esa confesión estaba cargada de peso para Regina, y la bella rubia lo sabía. Herida por el pasado, entregaba muy poco su confianza y dejaba de lado sus sentimientos para hundirlos baja una capa de trabajo.

˗Regina…

˗Chut˗ dijo ella posando delicadamente su índice sobre su boca ˗Déjame mostrártelo…

Emma sonrió y se recostó en la cama para que Regina pudiera ponerse encima de ella mientras la besaba. Otra vez en esa noche se amarían una y otra vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los días pasaron y a Emma casi se le había olvidado totalmente la situación que los había llevado ahí. Estaba más relajada porque Regina le había ahorrado los detalles del juicio que había comenzado algunos días antes. Regina se mantenía regularmente al corriente, y por lo que ella sabía, Emma no tenía necesidad, de momento, de subir al estrado. Los diferentes testimonios eran lo suficientemente acusatorios para dejar de lado el de Emma. De todas maneras, habría sido inútil que ella testificara: no sabía gran cosa de los chanchullos de su marido cuando se pasaba noche y día encerrada en la mansión con el único fin de criar a su hijo. Él no le decía nada, no le enseñaba nada y con mucha probabilidad ella no estaría al corriente de todos sus negocios.

Regina sabía que Emma se estaba recuperando despacio, pero con seguridad ahí, en la isla de Kodiac. Así que para que hablar de su vida anterior y de su marido, pronto ex marido.

Los días transcurrían con tranquilidad. Poco a poco se aclimataban en el pueblo, con sus habitantes. Henry también se estaba habituando. Había pedido ir a visitar la escuela de la isla y aunque no estaba matriculado, la maestra había consentido en dejarlo participar en la clase.

―¿Puedo volver a pedir pasta?

―Faltan algunas cosas…―anunció Regina

―Por favor―volvió a añadir Henry

Emma sonrió. Henry y Regina habían desarrollado una complicidad que a ella la tranquilizaba. Regina podría protegerlo, si algo pasara. Su complicidad era tal que pasaban el tiempo, cuando Henry no iba al cole, construyendo el fuerte del pequeño.

―Hey, mamá, ¿sabes qué?

―¿Qué?

―¡Regina y yo casi hemos acabado el fuerte!

―¿Ah sí? ¿Eso quiere decir que finalmente voy a poder verlo?

―¡Síiiii, pronto! ¿No, Regina?

―Sí, pronto―aseguró Regina

Entonces, el teléfono de la bella morena sonó y Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa: nadie, a parte del jefe de Regina, estaba al corriente de ese número. Así que, cuando llamaban, se trataba siempre y esencialmente de la misión.

―Perdonadme

Regina se levantó de la mesa y respondió a la llamada un poco alejada.

―¿Diga?

―_Agente Mills, soy Glass_

―Jefe, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

―_No tengo buenas noticias…_

―¿Va mal el juicio?

―_Ya no hay juicio_

―¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?

Al escuchar que la voz de Regina se elevaba, Emma se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué pasa mamá?

―Nada, cariño, acaba la comida, ya vengo

Emma se acercó a Regina que acababa de colgar, una expresión seria en su rostro.

―Hey…¿Algún problema?

Pero cuando Regina puso su mirada sobre ella, Emma se inquietó: Regina enarbolaba una expresión seria, casi asustada. Emma jamás la había visto así.

―¿Regina?

―Ven acá― Regina la condujo a la cocina, lejos de los oídos indiscretos del pequeño ―No te asustes

―Me va a costar. ¿Has visto tu cara?

―Emma…

―Sí, perdón, perdón. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

―Neal

―¿Neal? ¿Qué ocurre con Neal? ¿El juicio?

―Él…Se ha escapado

―¿QUÉ?

―Chut, cálmate. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico y mucho menos asustar a Henry.

―Pero, ¿cómo ha podido escaparse?

―En uno de los traslados entre la cárcel y el tribunal. Su convoy fue atacado.

―Dios mío, pero…

―Cálmate, no hay ninguna razón para que aparezca por aquí. No tiene idea de dónde estamos.

―¿Estás segura?

―Hay pocas personas que estén al corriente…Todos son irreprochables. Y si hay algunos que saben que estamos en Alaska, solo yo decidí venir a esta isla. Ni mi jefe está al corriente.

―…

―Hey, mírame…Todo irá bien.

―Henry…Si llega hasta Henry…

―Eso no sucederá. Yo estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para protegeros. Y con respecto a Henry, tenemos que explicarle que ya no podrá ir al cole…Pondremos como excusa la varicela para mantenerlo aquí al menos una semana…O algo parecido…

―Se pondrá triste…

―Debemos decirle la verdad.

―¡No! Es muy pequeño.

―Pero es inteligente. Y si no le decimos que el peligro acecha, no desconfiará. La desconfianza es una seguridad en sí misma. Si no tiene consciencia del peligro, podría hacer algo que lo pusiera en riesgo.

―…

―Emma, lo que digo es por nuestra seguridad

Emma sabía que debía confiar en Regina, pero su miedo hablaba más alto. Neal era capaz de escaparse de una prisión, de pagarse los mejores abogados…Podía encontrarlos, era capaz de ello.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Regina redobló su vigilancia: estaba prohibido que Emma o Henry salieran del chalet solos. Y esa misma tarde, Henry tuvo una conversación con su madre y Regina

―¿He hecho algo malo?

―En absoluto, cariño. Regina y yo tenemos que hablar contigo―ella inspiró ―¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?

―¿Porque nos escondemos?

―Exactamente. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo

―Lo sé

―Tu papá…Tu papá ha huido de la cárcel

El pequeño desorbitó los ojos.

―¿Se ha marchado?

―Sí, cariño

―Pero…¿Eso quiere decir que va a venir aquí?

―No, mi amor, él no tiene idea de dónde estamos. Y además, Regina está aquí, ya lo sabes. Ella está aquí para protegernos.

―Entonces…¿Nos vamos a ir? Yo no quiero…

―No, cariño, nos vamos a quedar aquí, literalmente. Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos salir de aquí como querríamos. Aunque él no sabe dónde estamos, hay que ser prudentes. Pero no temas nada, me escuchas. Regina y yo estamos aquí para protegerte.

―Ok…Pero, ¿continuaremos nuestro fuerte, no?

―Sí, Henry―lo tranquilizó Regina ―Lo acabaremos.

Henry parecía un poco más tranquilo, aunque su ceño fruncido evidenciaba su angustia. Emma parecía impotente para tranquilizarlo. En la cabeza del pequeño de siete años las cosas eran demasiado complicadas.

* * *

―No nos encontrará―aseguró Regina que estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, mientras que Emma estaba en sus brazos, con su cabeza reposando sobre el vientre de su compañera.

―No he dicho nada

―No lo necesitas. Piensas muy alto…

Emma se incorporó.

―Hace ya cuatro días que estamos encerrados aquí, sin salir…¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que vivir así?

―El necesario hasta que la policía asegure que lo ha encontrado y atrapado.

―Si estás tan segura de que aquí nunca nos encontrará, ¿por qué estás tan protectora entonces?

―Nunca se es lo bastante prudente. Si os ocurriera algo, no lo superaría.

Emma le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

―Me gustaría tanto protegerte también, tener tu fuerza y tu fe

―Las tienes, créeme.

―No, no lo creo.

―Hey, mírame…―Emma así lo hizo ―Eres fuerte, Emma, siempre lo has sido, y se confirmará con el tiempo. Debes volver a creer en ti, y si hace falta, yo te ayudaré.

Emma le dio un tierno beso.

―Gracias, por todo.

Regina le dio un beso en la frente.

―Durmamos…Ha sido un largo y duro día…

―¿Quieres de verdad…Dormir?―murmuró Emma

―Emma…¿En serio?

La bella rubia se incorporó.

―Quiero aprender. Con…Contigo, he tenido pocas oportunidades reales de apreciarlo de verdad, de descubrir…

―¿Quieres que yo te enseñe?

―Quiero que me muestres las posibilidades

―Me parece que alguien está deseperado…―bromeó la bella morena

De repente, Emma se levantó y se puso a horcajadas sobre Regina quitándole el libro de las manos.

―¿Quieres pasar ahora a cosas serias?

Como toda respuesta, Emma la besó con fogosidad. En un acto reflejo, Regina la agarró por la cintura y todo se encadenó con una facilidad desconcertante. Buena parte de la noche, Regina se dedicó a instruir a Emma, delicada, con paciencia y aplicación. Lo menos que se podía decir era que Emma era una alumna aplicada.

* * *

―¿Así?

―Sí, así…Extiende bien, si no, no se secará bien

―Es bonito, ¿no?

―Magnífico―sonrió Regina mirando el fuerte que ella y Henry habían construido.

Habían pasado los últimos días de encierro dando los últimos detalles y decorándolo. Eso había permitido a Henry pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la huida de su padre y el posible riesgo que eso supondría para ellos.

―¿Mamá podrá verlo?

―Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?

―Bah, ¡porque es nuestro!

Regina sonrió

―Está autorizada a entrar en él, solo si tú lo deseas―dijo divertida la bella morena

―¿Sabes? Estaría bien tener una hermanita, eh…

Regina rió

―Sí, ¿y?

―Bueno, mamá y tú podríais intentarlo, ¿no?

―Ah…―Regina suspiró. ¿Debía de verdad tener esa conversación con él? ¿Ahora? ―Henry…Para tener un bebé, es necesario un papá y una mamá…

―Pero entonces…¿Vosotras no tendréis nunca un niño?

―Si podemos, por supuesto. De diferente manera.

―¿Maneras?

―Hm…Podemos…Adoptar, entre otras

―¿Como el perro de Marta?

―¿Marta?

―Era la que ordenaba mi habitación…Decía que había adoptado a un perrito para su hija…

―Ah, sí, algo parecido, sí

―Bah, me da igual, yo quiero solo una hermana―suspiró él

Regina no respondió, pero le acarició el cabello despeinándolo, y siguieron pintando las planchas.

Más tarde, cuando regresaron de su excursión al bosque, Emma los acogió con una comida casera.

―Hey, vosotros dos…Me preguntaba dónde estaríais…

―Lo siento, no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora―dijo Regina acercándose a la bella rubia y dándole un beso furtivo en los labios.

―¿Qué hay de comer?

―¡Nada antes de que te laves la cara, caballero! ¡Y tú igual!―dijo ella señalando a Regina con el dedo.

―Venga, vamos, campeón, vamos a lavarnos la cara

Subieron y Regina empezó a quitarle a Henry toda la pintura verde de la cara.

―Gracias

―De nada

―¿Puedo limpiarte yo?

Divertida, Regina le pasó la esponja al pequeño que frotó torpemente su rostro. Ella entonces sonrió.

―Gracias.

―Tengo miedo, ¿sabes?...Pero sé que tú estarás aquí, ¿no?

Regina le acarició la mejilla.

―Sí, siempre.

Él suspiró

―¿Estará listo? ¿Lo necesitaremos?

―Si así fuera, sabes lo que hay que hacer, ¿no?

―Sí

―Bien. Te lo he dicho y te lo repito: eres el pequeño más fuerte que conozco.

Él sonrió, orgulloso y dio un último toque con la esponja en el rostro de la bella morena antes de bajar junto a ella y unirse a Emma en la mesa. Regina podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida: un hijo, una mujer, una vida feliz y serena, una pequeña ciudad en la que crecer con su familia, evolucionar…Sí, ¿podía atreverse a esperar ser feliz de nuevo cuando cada vez que la felicidad llamaba a su puerta, se la quitaban sin ceremonia alguna?

Tenía que luchar, pero tenía esperanza: amaba a Emma, amaba a Henry, y ellos también la amaban…No había ninguna razón para que esto fracasara…

* * *

Y su encierro duró una semana entera. Regina les suplicó que no salieran, ocupando a Henry con los últimos detalles de su cabaña, Emma devorando los libros de la biblioteca, en la que había unos cincuenta. Vivían en su burbuja, felices de estar los tres juntos. Pero cuando una tarde llamaron a la puerta, todos recordaron de repente por qué se habían recluido de tal manera.

―¿Regina?

―Chut…Sube con Henry, encerraos en el cuarto de baño. Coge tu busca y el teléfono―ordenó la bella morena

―Mamá…Tengo miedo…―dijo Henry mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su madre.

―Todo irá bien, cariño, estoy segura de que no es nada―dijo ella lanzando una mirada cómplice a Regina para que esta comprendiera.

―Sí, tu madre tiene razón, pensemos que es una prueba ¿ok?

―Ok…

―Venga, subid

Emma cogió a su hijo por los hombros y lo guió hasta las escaleras.

―Sube, yo ya voy―después se giró hacia Regina ―¿Qué hacemos?

―Si tu busca suena, llamas a la policía

―Regina…

―No te preocupes

―Sé prudente

Regina le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió

―Sube

La bella rubia obedeció y cuando llamaron por segunda vez, Regina se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. De un pequeño mueble que tenía al lado, sacó su arma, que había disimulado, antes de ponérsela en la cintura, a su espalda. Antes de abrir, posó su mano en el pomo e inspiró profundamente. Después, abrió, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien fuera. Y cuando vio el rostro de su visitante, su corazón se saltó un latido…De alivio.

―¿Granny?

―Siento molestaros, de verdad…

―¿Algún…Problema?

―Bueno, para ser sincera, es lo que yo preguntaba. No penséis que os vigilamos, pero hace más de una semana que nadie os ha visto por el pueblo, nos preocupamos. Habría podido llamar, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía vuestro número…

―Oh…No, todo va bien―sonrió Regina ―Harry…Harry ha tenido una gripe severa

―¿Una gripe? ¿En esta estación?

―Sí. Tiene una constitución demasiado frágil

―¿No habéis consultado a un médico?

―Oh, nosotras…Estamos acostumbradas a…Buenos platos y reposo, y funciona

―Ya veo…Espero que este mejor

―Sí, precisamente queríamos festejar su curación con sus mejores tortitas.

―¡Ah, qué gran idea! Os espero con entusiasmo

―Muy bien. Voy a avisar a Em…Manuela y Harry, se pondrán muy contentos.

―Vuelvo a disculparme por esta intrusión…

―Ningún problema. Ha sido muy amable

―¡Hasta luego!

―Sí, hasta luego

Y cuando Regina cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y suspiró, aliviada.

―¿Regina?

La voz de Emma resonó desde arriba y la bella morena entonces tomó aire.

―Sí, todo bien. Falsa alarma

Emma y su hijo bajaron.

―¿Quién era?

―Granny. Estaba preocupada porque hace tiempo que no nos veía.

―Tendríamos que haber pensado en eso

―Le he dicho que Henry había pasado por una fuerte gripe, pero que estaba mejor. Vamos a tener que salir un poco para devolverle la visita

―¿Vamos a Granny's?― dijo entusiasmado el muchacho

―Sí, cariño, vamos―confirmó Regina con una sonrisa ―¿Vas a vestirte?

―¡Síiiiiiiiiiii!

Y cuando se encontraron solas, Emma miró fijamente a su compañera.

―¿Era de prever, no? Un pueblo pequeño…Y las recién llegadas que no dan señales de vida desde hace más de una semana…

―Eso parece

―Vamos a tener que salir, ¿lo soportarás?

―Ah, ah, muy divertida. Seamos prudentes.

―¡Bien, jefa!

Emma estaba feliz: hacía buen tiempo, lucía el sol, Regina había consentido en salir un poco, gracias a Granny. Henry caminaba delante de ellas, Regina mirándolo como si fuera el más grande de los diamantes, cuando de repente, sintió la mano de Emma deslizarse en la suya. Sorprendida, la miró

―Ahora, ya no tenemos que fingir

―Sí, es verdad―Regina la atrajo hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura.

―Esto es un poco "atención, presa cogida", ¿no?

―Un poco, sí. Y lo reivindico

―¿Ah, sí? Entonces…Yo…¿Qué? ¿Te pertenezco?

―Completamente― ironizó Regina ―Eres mía

Emma podría haberse enfadado, pero sin embargo, esa declaración era tan conmovedora y tierna. Neal ya había pronunciado esas palabras, pero las repercusiones eran diferentes. Ella quería eso: quería pertenecer a Regina, por completo. Ya se había dado a ella como jamás lo había hecho antes.

―¡Mamá, Gina, daos prisa!―refunfuño Henry que esperaba impaciente a la puerta del restaurante.

Cuando entraron, fueron acogidas por Granny, visiblemente feliz y aliviada de ver a Henry en buena forma.

―¡Ahhhh, aquí está el más guapo! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

―¡Bien, gracias! ¿Puedo pedir tortitas?

―¡Ja, ja, ja, en todo caso, no pierdes las costumbres!

―Lo siento, es muy fan de sus tortitas―se disculpó Emma

―Hay adicciones peores. Venid, sentaos

Emma y Regina se sentaron, una al lado de la otra, y Henry frente a ellas.

―¿No hay peligro?―dijo él

―No, no hay peligro― aseguró Regina con una sonrisa de confianza ―Disfruta de tus tortitas

Acabadas de decir esas palabras, Granny regresó con un plato, que dejó delante del muchacho.

―¡Aquí tienes! ¿Y para vosotras, señoras?

―Un chocolate con canela para mí

―Un té para mí

Y dicho y hecho, algunos segundos más tarde, ella volvió con dos tazas humeantes. Se dio cuenta de las manos unidas de las dos jóvenes, y sonrió.

―Entonces…Ruby me ha dicho que la noche que pasaron juntas fue bien

―Sí, muy bien

―En todo caso, no ha parado de lanzar elogios sobre vosotras

―¿De verdad? Hemos de decir que sabe cómo hacer que la gente se sienta cómoda―sonrió Regina

―Claramente. Ellas forman una muy bella pareja―afirmó Emma

―Así como vosotras dos, queridas― respondió Granny ―Bueno, os dejo. ¡Contenta de volver a veros!

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una cómplice mirada antes de que la bella rubia retira la mano para deslizarla discretamente sobre el muslo de su compañera. Gesto que estremeció a Regina, pero al que respondió colocando, a su vez, su mano sobre la de ella.

Y la comida pasó entre risas, confidencias, en un agradable ambiente.

―¿Podríamos ir a la playa?

―Tenemos una al lado de casa― replicó Regina

―Pero…Podríamos ir a aquella playa. Hacen barbacoas…

―Henry…―murmuró discretamente Regina ―Sabes bien el motivo

―…

Al ver el desanimo en los ojos de su hijo, Emma tomó la palabra

―Escucha…Hagamos un trato

―¿Como qué?

―Vamos a nuestra playa, pero haremos una gran barbacoa. Invitaremos a Granny y a Ruby, si tú quieres, e incluso a algunos amigos del cole

―¿De verdad?―se entusiasmó el pequeño ―¿Podemos?― preguntó girándose hacia Regina

La joven habría, por instinto, respondido que no, que era muy arriesgado, peligroso…Pero sabía que Henry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme ante la situación. Así que, suspiró, apretando la mano de Emma, y sonrió.

―Ok, sí, haremos eso.

―¡Guay! ¡Qué bien! ¡Granny, Granny! Mis mamás y yo vamos a hacer una barbacoa en la playa, en nuestra casa. ¿Quiere venir?

―Oh, euh…―la anciana se giró un momento hacia la pareja para tener su confirmación y cuando Emma le sonrió asintiendo, Granny sonrió ―¡Por supuesto! Tenedme al corriente

―Nos gustaría también invitar a Ruby y Dorothy.

―Les daré la invitación de vuestra parte. Están, de momento, de correría por Nueva York…Algo así, son culos de mal asiento

―Muy bien

Fuera, el aire era cálido y Regina se deleitaba admirando la silueta estilizada de Emma, que caminaba algunos metros delante de ella, acompañando a Henry. Con la sonrisa en los labios, su mirada se paseaba desde sus pies a su cabellera, parándose delicadamente en las curvas de sus nalgas.

―Cuando dejes de mirarme de esa manera, ¿podrías darme las llaves del coche?

Regina salió de su contemplación y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado.

―Euh, sí, sí…

Al llegar a su altura, Regina intentó evitar la mirada de Emma.

―¿Qué?

―No, nada― dijo divertida la bella rubia ―Nada en absoluto― subieron al coche ―Alguien de por aquí parece…excitado…―dijo murmurando la última parte

―Stop

―Bah, ¿qué? ¿No asumimos ese lado…hambriento?

Regina la fulminó con la mirada.

―He dicho stop

―¿Estáis discutiendo?― preguntó Henry inocentemente

―No, cariño, al contrario―aseguró Emma ―¿No es así, Regina?

Como única respuesta, las mejillas de la joven se pusieron un poco más coloradas. Arrancó el coche y volvieron al chalet. Por precaución, Regina pidió a Emma y a Henry que se quedaran en el coche hasta que ella echara un vistazo. Cuando todo fue comprobado, les dejó salir y entrar en el chalet.

―Regina, ¿vamos a la cabaña?

―Ve a jugar a tu habitación, cariño, tengo que hablar con Regina― respondió Emma antes de que la bella morena pudiera abrir la boca.

―Okayyyy

Henry arrastró los pies para subir las escaleras y cuando Emma escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, se giró hacia Regina.

―¿Querías hablarme de al….?

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la boca de Emma, que se pegó a la suya con vigor. Ante la sorpresa, Regina retrocedió y chocó contra la puerta de entrada. Instintivamente, la bella morena rodeó la cintura de su compañera para acercarla un poco más a ella. Sin aliento, se separaron.

―Hey, y soy yo la que está hambrienta, ¿no?

―Fuiste tú la que me abrió el apetito…― confesó Emma con una sonrisa

―Henry está arriba

―Seremos discretas…Y rápidas

―¿Rápidas?

―Pero no quiere decir una chapuza

Tras esas palabras, arrastró a la bella rubia al sofá y la recostó con rapidez y agilidad. Sin esperar, deslizó sus manos bajo el top de Emma, jugueteando con el encaje de su sujetador.

―Hm…Me gusta esto―sonrió Regina

Emma sonrió y le dio un intenso beso, posando sus manos en sus nalgas, invitándola a pegarse a ella. Metió su muslo entre sus piernas y de repente, sintió ligeros movimientos de la pelvis de Regina. Sonrió pegada a sus labios. Regina deslizó una de sus manos bajo la cinturilla del pantalón de su compañera y, sin esperas, penetró a Emma con dos dedos.

Emma, sorprendida, se tensó ligeramente antes de separar un poco más las piernas para facilitar los movimientos de la bella morena. Algunos segundos más tarde, ella la imitó y se abrió camino hasta la intimidad de la morena y comenzó un ardiente y frenético ballet.

El acto no duró sino unos minutos, intensos y vibrantes. Regina se quedó acostada sobre Emma, sus piernas entrelazadas y la respiración entrecortada.

―Te lo dije: rápidas, discretas y eficaces

―Henry se va a impacientar

Regina se incorporó, ayudó a su compañera a hacer lo mismo, y se reajustó la ropa.

―¿Preparo la comida?― Emma se echó a reír ―¿Qué?

―Pasas de "un polvo rápido" a "¿Qué comemos esta noche?" en un chasquido…Es desconcertante

―¿En qué sentido?

―Como si hacerme el amor fuera…Una formalidad

Regina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

―Al contrario: hacerte el amor es algo normal, natural, como respirar, beber o comer. De resultas, echar "un polvo rápido", como tú dices, es algo que se reproducirá una y otra vez…―se acercó a Emma ―Y otra vez…―la besó ―Hasta que ya no pienses en ello como si fuera una cosa excepcional sino normal

―Entonces…¿Piensas hacerme el amor en el momento en que sientas el impulso?―dijo divertida Emma ―Puede ser un problema en ciertos momentos

―Sabré contenerme…Pero cuando caiga la noche, en nuestra cama…― no terminó la frase, prefiriendo acabarla con un enésimo beso.

―Ya…Lo he pillado― sonrió débilmente Emma, totalmente conmocionada por esa mirada que Regina le daba, una mirada cargada de un deseo tan profundo que podría perderse en ellos. Siempre se ponía así de febril cuando la morena la miraba de tal manera. Nadie jamás la había mirado con tal intensidad.

―Ahora…Deja que haga la cena―dijo depositando un beso en la punta de su nariz

Emma sonrió y fue a ver a Henry a su habitación.

―¿Puedo entrar?

―Sip…

El pequeño parecía cautivado por el dibujo que estaba realizando. Emma se acercó y vio entonces a una familia de monigotes.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Nosotros

―¿Nosotros?

―Esta eres tú, y aquí estoy yo…Y esta es Regina. Ella es más grande que nosotros porque ella nos protege.

―No tenemos pelo…

―¡Aún no lo he puesto!

―¡Oh, perdón!

―Es mi familia, ¿lo ves?

―Sí, lo veo, y estoy segura de que a Regina le va a encantar el dibujo

―No está acabado. Lo pondré en mi castillo.

―¿Creía que ese castillo ya estaba acabado?

―Pronto

―¿Podré verlo algún día o no?

Henry miró a su madre frunciendo el ceño.

―Sabes que sí, ¿no?...No vale la pena estar celosa

Emma desorbitó los ojos, asombrada con las palabras de su hijo de siete años.

―Pero…¿De dónde sacas esas palabras?

―Es Regina. Ella me dijo que si te escondíamos cosas sobre el castillo, podrías ponerte celosa

Emma sonrió.

―No lo estoy. Estoy contenta de que te lleves tan bien con Regina y que compartáis algo los dos.

―Cuando os caséis, ¿tendré una corbata?

Emma se echó a reír antes de desordenarle el pelo.

―Tendrás incluso una hermosa pajarita, como un verdadero caballero.

―¡Guay!

―Te dejo, baja cuando quieras…

―Okayyyy…

Emma le dio un beso en la frente y bajó para unirse a Regina que ya estaba acabando de cocer la pasta.

―¿Al tener orígenes italianos, voy a tener en la mesa pasta cada dos días?

―Si no quieres, conozco un estómago de siete años que estaría contento de comerse tu parte

―¡Ah, ah, ni hablar!

―¿Dejarías a tu hijo morir de hambre?

―¿Por la pasta? ¡Seguramente!

―Eres la madre del año

―Lo sé, lo sé―Emma abrazó a Regina por detrás y posó su mentón en su hombro ―Huele bien…

―Pronto estará listo

Henry bajó, con el dibujo en la mano.

―¡Regina, Regina! ¡Mira!

―Oh, wow, es magnífico. ¿Somos nosotros?

―Sí, esta es mamá, con los cabellos amarillos, este soy yo, porque soy pequeño y esta eres tú

―Soy gigante

―Es porque tú nos proteges―respondieron a la vez Emma y Henry

Regina sonrió

―¡Cuánta fe en mí! ¡Me conmueve! Sin presión alguna. ¡Venga, a la mesa!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

―Te amo…―murmuró Emma mientras miraba a Regina que estaba leyendo un libro sobre la cama.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la bella morena dejó el libro en sus muslos y se quitó las gafas.

―¿Perdón?

―Te amo―repitió con más seguridad Emma

Ante esa declaración inesperada, Regina no supo qué responder. Se quedó ahí, mirando a Emma con mirada de sorpresa.

―Ok, pensaba que al menos habría una reacción, daba igual cuál…

―¿Qu…? No, no, yo…Estoy sorprendida, eso es todo.

―¿En el buen sentido?―preguntó Emma acercándose despacio

―Yo…Sí, sí, por supuesto. Pero es tan…Repentino.

―¿Repentino?

―No hace sino algunos días…

―¿Y? ¿Hay plazos concretos para decir esas palabras? Te recuerdo que diez segundos después de nuestro primer beso, nos acostamos juntas…

―Falso, no era nuestro primer beso―sonrió Regina

―Cierto. Era el primero que significaba mucho más, ¿no?

Regina sonrió y acarició el rostro de Emma, que acababa de subir a la cama, poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella.

―Yo también, ¿sabes?

―¿Qué?

―También te amo, idiota.

―¡Es la declaración más romántica que he escuchado!―gruñó la bella rubia

―¡Hey! Si no estás contenta, puedo…

Pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de Emma sobre los suyos. Regina sonrió y le dio la vuelta a la rubia, quedando entonces arriba.

―Te lo he dicho, el romanticismo y yo, somos uno.

Emma sonrió y apartó el pelo del rostro de su compañera.

―Pero, lo has dicho…

―Lo he dicho―confirmó Regina, que notaba una intranquilidad en Emma que bien le habría gustado calmar.

―¡Ya no puedes dar marcha atrás!

―¿Por qué lo haría?

Emma sonrió y arrastró a Regina a una velada de caricias que se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

Regina amaba ese tipo de mañanas: abrir sus ojos y sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo, sentir ese perfume dulce que invadía sus sentidos y ver una ola dorada ocupando su almohada. Ella sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la sien de su compañera antes de salir de su abrazo. A duras penas y con paciencia, logró salir de la cama sin despertar a la señorita.

Bajó a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno. Se sorprendió al ver a Henry dibujando sobre la encimera.

―¿Henry? Eres bien matutino.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir?

―Que te has despertado pronto

―Ah…Sí. Dime, ¿hoy tenemos que quedarnos también encerrados?

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me gustaría hacerle un regalo a mamá…

―¿Un regalo?

―Bah, porque tú y yo hicimos la cabaña…Pero mamá…No quiero que esta celosa

―Que _esté_ celosa―rectificó Regina ―Me parece bien

―¡Guay! ¡Y podré ir a saludar a Grace!

―¿Grace? ¿Quién es Grace?

―Oh, euh…Una chica del cole

―Una chica, eh…

―Bah, qué…

―No, nada…¿Es bonita?

Henry la miró e hizo una mueca.

―¡Ewww, es una chica!

Regina rió

―Perdón

―¡Que tú y mamá os deis besos no quiere decir que yo voy a hacer igual!

―¡Oh, disculpa, caballero!

Se estaban riendo cuando Emma apareció.

―Eh, bien, nos divertimos por aquí, eh…

―¡Mamá! ¡Hey, Regina ha dicho que sí a salir!

―¿Ah sí?―se asombró Emma acercándose y abrazando a Regina antes de depositarle un tierno beso en la nuca, bajo la mirada y las muecas de Henry.

―Ewww, es un asco…

―¡Henry!―se molesto la bella rubia

―Deja…En unos años volveremos a hablar…

―¿Puedo ir a ver la tele?

―¡Ve, pequeño monstruo!―sonrió Emma ―Entonces…¿Por qué os reíais?

―Henry deseaba salir, y le he dicho que sí

―¿Ah sí?

―Quiere hacerte un regalo

―Pero, ¿por qué?

―Porque piensa que te está dejando de lado

―Pero, ¿por qué piensa eso?

―Porque él y yo compartimos lo de su castillo

―Ah…Ohhh, entiendo. Es una monada por su parte. Si tuviera miedo de que le robaras el corazón, ahora estoy tranquila―bromeó Emma

―¿Tienes miedo?

―No, por supuesto que no―suspiró Emma ―Ya sabes…Pienso que tengo suerte de teneros a los dos.

―Soy yo quien tiene suerte―afirmó Regina ―Voy a prepararme

Se dieron un tierno beso antes de que la morena desapareciera. Emma se dirigió al salón y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

―Entonces, hombrecito, ¿has dormido bien?

―Sí…¡Vamos a salir hoy!―dijo entusiasmado

―Sí, Regina me lo ha dicho. ¿Henry?

―¿Hm?

―¿Eres feliz?

El pequeño miró a su madre y frunció el ceño mientras se pellizcaba el labio inferior, gesto que ella encontraba adorable.

―¡Sí!―dijo con una grande y sincera sonrisa infantil.

―Amo mucho a Regina, ¿sabes?

―Yo también. ¡Va a vivir con nosotros toda la vida!

―¿Ella te ha dicho eso?

―Bah, no, es cosa mía, pero lo sé, es todo.

Emma sonrió y le desordenó el pelo.

―¿Y si vamos al pueblo, eh?

―Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

* * *

¿Cómo podía encontrarse ella ahí? Era un lugar perdido. ¿Una isla, de verdad? Evidentemente, había hecho eso para huir, pero no tenía idea de su poder, y de lo que este podía hacer.

Cuando había puesto los pies en ese pueblucho, el aire yodado del mar invadió su nariz de una manera desagradable. La maldijo por haberlo arrastrado hasta ahí. Evidentemente, no se marcharía con las manos vacías, de una manera u otra. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? Lógicamente, debía comenzar por un edificio que atrajera a todo el mundo: un restaurante, una tienda de comida…

El letrero luminoso escarlata captó su mirada. La parte delantera del restaurante era florido y acogedor, sin duda ella ya habría puesto los pies ahí al menos una vez. Él entró y el olor dulce y a café caliente lo invadió.

Escaneó la estancia, pero a esa hora tan temprana, solo había dos personas, seguramente los habituales que venían a desayunar antes de ir a trabajar. Se giró hacia la barra y divisó a una anciana. Esbozó un rictus de disgusto antes de fingir una sonrisa amistosa, y avanzar hacia ella.

―Perdóneme

Granny se giró

―¿Sí?

―Yo…Soy nuevo aquí, y estoy un poco perdido

―Dígame

Él sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado que desdobló antes de enseñárselo.

―Busco a esta persona, es mi mujer. Hace varios meses que fue secuestrada…

Granny miró la foto y entrecerró de repente los ojos.

―Hm…No la he visto nunca.

―¿De verdad? ¿Está segura?

―Es un pueblo pequeño, sé lo que digo.

Él se incorporó sonriendo maliciosamente.

―Ya veo―guardó el papel en el bolsillo y se levantó.

―¡Espere!―el hombre se giró ―¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Su secuestro, quiero decir?

―Salió de compras y nunca volvió…Su coche fue descubierto en el parking de una tienda, con la puerta abierta y la llave de contacto puesta. Se abrió una investigación, pero nada definitivo. Las investigaciones incluso llevaban más allá de las fronteras, pero nada. He venido a probar suerte. ¿No sería Alaska el mejor sitio para perderse…?

Granny contuvo la respiración.

―Ya veo…―Y antes de salir del restaurante, ella lo llamó una última vez ―¡Buena suerte entonces!

―Gracias

Y la puerta se cerró. En ese momento, Granny supo lo que debía hacer. Siempre lo había sabido.

* * *

―¿Estás atado, Henry?

―Síiiii….

―¡Entonces, en marcha!

Regina arrancó el coche y en un ambiente de buen humor y alegría se dirigieron al pueblo. Pero cuando se disponían a salir del bosque, Emma se agitó.

―¿Algún problema?―preguntó Regina

―He olvidado mi bolso

―No es grave, yo tengo el mío

―No, yo…Odio salir sin él. Además, había metido mi teléfono dentro, acuérdate. Prefiero que tengamos un teléfono.

―Hm, ok. Media vuelta.

―Pero, ¿no vamos a comer?―se quejó el pequeño

―Sí, cariño. Mamá que no sabe dónde tiene la cabeza―bromeó Emma―Lo siento…―le murmuró a Regina

―Ningún problema

Cuando estacionó delante del chalet

―Esperamos aquí

―Ok, voy rápido.

Emma desapareció en el chalet, bajo la mirada protectora de Regina. Pero, de repente, no supo por qué ni cómo, pero la bella morena tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Y cuando su mirada se cruzó, a lo lejos, con una pick-up desconocida, estacionada tras un arbusto, su corazón se encogió.

―Henry, escúchame

―¿Sí?

―Vas a desabrocharte el cinto y a correr hacia el castillo

―¿Por qué?

―Porque es el momento, corazón. ¿Te acuerdas?

El rostro del pequeño se transformó en un rictus poco tranquilo, las lágrimas en los ojos.

―No quiero, tengo miedo

―Escúchame, cariño. Ya hemos hablado de esto cuando la estábamos decorando. Sé que eres capaz: eres fuerte, eres valiente, yo lo sé

―Pero…Tengo miedo

―No en tu castillo

―Sí, pero…

―Yo debo ocuparme de tu madre…―De repente un ruido de cristal rompiéndose se escuchó ―¡Henry! ¡Tienes que irte!

―Ven conmigo

―No puedo, recuerda: debo protegeros. Y de momento, tu madre me necesita.

―…

―Henry, sé que puedes hacerlo, ¡ve! Corre sin detenerte, hasta el castillo. Nos volveremos a ver, prometido.

―¿Prometido?

―¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?

―Sí

―Perfecto, ve.

Regina salió rápidamente del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta trasera.

―¡Corre, Henry!

El pequeño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Se había aprendido los sitios desde hacía semanas con Regina, habían inspeccionado el terreno, conocía la zona. Siguió las señales hasta encontrar el castillo. Suspiró y entró en él. Sabía qué hacer, Regina se lo había enseñado.

* * *

Regina tenía su arma en la parte trasera de su cintura, como siempre y cuando la sacó vio cómo Emma salía del chalet, acompañada de un rostro por desgracia conocido por las dos mujeres.

―Fire…―gruñó la bella morena apuntando directamente al hombre.

―Ah, ah, Mills…―apretó a Emma contra él, como un escudo, apuntando su arma a su cabeza ―Hace tiempo, eh…

―…

―¿De verdad creíais que no iba a encontraros? ¿Ni siquiera en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios?―se acercó al rostro de Emma ―¿Aún no has comprendido que eres mía? ¡No puedes escaparte de mí!

Emma había llorado, Regina podía verlo en sus ojos enrojecidos y su tez lívida por el miedo. Estaba temblando literalmente como una hoja entre las manos de Neal.

―Estás en la mierda, Fire. Los polis están detrás de ti. ¿De verdad piensas que te vas a escapar de esta?

Él rió amargamente.

―Logré escaparme una vez. Son unos incompetentes, igual que usted alejando a mi mujer y a mi hijo de mí

―…

―¿Dónde está él?

―…

Neal se tensó alrededor de su arma.

―¡HENRY! ¡HENRY! ¡SOY PAPÁ, VEN AQUÍ!

―No está― respondió Regina, aún manteniendo a Neal apuntado ―Y sinceramente, no está listo para que venga.

Neal esbozó una mueca entre disgusto y rabia.

―Le habéis puesto en mi contra. ¡Soy su padre!

―¡Y yo su madre!―dijo mecánicamente Emma

Neal la sacudió para que callara.

―¡Cierra la boca! ¿Tú, una madre? ¿Qué madre le quitaría a un padre su único hijo, eh?

―Tú no eres su padre, eres su progenitor. Jamás quisiste un hijo, siempre has querido un heredero.

―¡Cierra la boca!― aplastó su arma con dureza sobre la sien de la bella rubia, lo que provocó un sobresalto de miedo en Regina.

―Emma, Emma, mírame…Todo va bien, él está bien

Emma sabía que las palabras de Regina eran para tranquilizarla, y ella la creía. Sabía que la morena quería tanto a Henry como a ella, y sabía que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo.

―Sucia perra…―murmuró Neal antes de dar un paso hacia delante ―Más te vale que me digas dónde está…

―¿Si no, qué, Fire? Si nos matas a las dos, no lo encontrarás jamás―sonrió Regina

Empujarlo hasta el límite quizás no era la mejor de las soluciones, pero debía provocar un momento, un corto momento, de enfado, como una puerta abierta en un instante de vulnerabilidad por su parte. Cuando él perdiera los nervios, ella agarraría su oportunidad.

Con su mano libre, agarró los cabellos de Emma para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás y apuntar su pistola sobre su cuello.

―No es un buen método…Voy a matarla, si no me das elección, y te mataré a ti después…Y pasaré el resto de mi tiempo poniendo patas arriba este bosque para encontrarlo. No es más que un niño de siete años…Cuando escuche la voz de su padre, correrá hacia mí. Así que ahórranos unos minutos inútiles, y dime enseguida dónde está

―Ya puedes correr. No lo encontrarás, por la sencilla y buena razón de que no está aquí.

Neal se echó a reír.

―Mientes. Jamás ella se habría alejado de él.

―No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz―gruñó Emma en un impulso de orgullo

Neal rió aún más.

―¿En serio? Si no eres nada, Emma…Jamás has sido nadie…No eres nada sin mí.

―Logré escaparme…

―Ah, ah, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Y míranos ahora, estoy aquí. Y tú, tú estás en el otro extremo de esta pistola.

―…

―Así que, sigo esperando, ¿dónde está, joder?

―Emma, mírame…―la bella rubia así lo hizo ―Todo está bien.

Neal al percibir ese extraño intercambio, sacudió a Emma para que se incorporara y la pegó un poco más contra él y su arma.

―¿De qué va esto?

―¿Qu…Qué?―balbuceó Emma de dolor mientras Neal tiraba de su cabellos.

―¿Qué es esto entre vosotras?

―…

La mirada de Neal vagó entre Emma y Regina antes de soltar una risa de sorpresa.

―Oh, joder, no puede ser…¿Te acuestas con ella?―dijo dirigiéndose a Regina

―…

―¿Te has follado a Emma? ¿En serio?

―Jamás he amado tanto que me hagan el amor como cuando ella me toca―dijo Emma con una mirada cargada de sadismo y dolor

―Asquerosa…Puta…

―¿Qué ocurre Neal? ¿Algún problema con tu rendimiento?

―¡Cierra la boca!

De repente, un ruido de automóvil se escuchó y una vieja pick-up gris y cubierta de tierra apareció. Se detuvo a la altura del coche de Regina y de repente…

―¿Granny?―gritó Regina aún manteniendo bajo la mirilla a Neal ―Pero, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

La anciana salió de su vehículo, con una carabina en las manos. Sin esperar, la apuntó hacia el intruso.

―Siempre lo he sabido.

―¿Qu…Qué?

―¿Pensáis que porque vivamos en una isla no estamos al corriente de lo que pasa al otro lado? Vi las noticias, en cuanto llegasteis, reconocí a Emma…

―Pero…No ha dicho nada

―Porque sabía que habíais venido aquí para esconderos durante el juicio. Así que mantuve vuestra coartada―se giró hacia Neal ―Él llegó esta mañana temprano al restaurante. Lo reconocí enseguida. Cuando me enteré de que habían visto un coche extraño por los alrededores, comprendí y fui a buscar a mi querida compañera…―golpeó el cañón de su carabina ―He llamado a la poli, están de camino

―Joder, pero, ¿de qué va este pueblo? En serio…―ironizó Neal ―Voy a acabar con todas…

―Inténtelo, a ver…―sonrió Granny

―Se acabó, Fire, déjelo―dijo Regina

―Sigue soñando…

―Todo esto va a acabar mal, Fire, nadie ganará, y mucho menos tú

―Dime sencillamente dónde está mi hijo, nos iremos y todo irá bien…

―Jamás

―¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles…Emma!

―Lo creas o no, no tengo ni idea…

―Entonces…Ya no me eres de ninguna utilidad…―le murmuró antes de empujarla frente a él y levantar el arma contra ella.

Pero en una fracción de segundo, se escuchó una detonación y Neal cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose el hombro en un gemido agudo. Emma se quedó quieta, petrificada de miedo, sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

―¡Emma, aléjate!

La voz de Regina llegó hasta ella y se relajó: ¿todo había acabado? Regina se giró entonces hacia Granny, cuya carabina aún humeante, seguía apuntando a Neal.

―¡Nací con un arma en las manos!―sonrió ella

Pero algunos segundos más tarde, una ojeada rápida hacia Neal y Regina lo supo. Se giró y vio a este último blandir su arma con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

―¡EMMA!

La rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender cuando se vio echada hacia un lado por Regina, al mismo tiempo que un segundo disparó se escuchó. Regina entonces presionó el gatillo y le estampó una bala en el cráneo a Neal, cayendo definitivamente este al suelo.

Emma, en el suelo, volvió en sí cuando escuchó a Granny gritar el nombre de Regina. Ella giró la cabeza y vio una escena horrorosa: Regina estaba en el suelo, inmóvil.

―¡No…NO!

Se levantó con dificultad antes de precipitarse, al mismo tiempo que Granny, sobre el cuerpo de la bella morena. Una mancha de sangre escarlata coloreaba el abdomen de la joven.

―¡Regina…Regina!

La bella morena abrió los ojos y sonrió a Emma.

―Hey…Nada de pánico. Yo…Estoy bien…

―No tengo esa impresión…

―Aguante, la ayuda está de camino…―dijo Granny

―Yo…Está todo bien, de verdad…¿Él…Está muerto?

Emma se giró hacia el cuerpo inerte de Neal, con un agujero en medio de la frente.

―Diste en el blanco.

―Yo…Te lo había dicho…Estoy aquí para protegerte…

Emma perdió su sonrisa.

―¿Henry?

―Él está bien…El…el castillo

―¿El castillo?

―Mi caballero blanco…

―¿Qué?

―Vaya, yo me quedo con ella―respondió Granny

―No, yo…

―Ve a buscar a Henry…Debe estar aterrado

Emma vaciló: no podía dejar a Regina, pero por otro lado su hijo la necesitaba.

―Te amo

―Yo también…Ve.

Emma entonces se levantó y corrió a través del bosque, intentando recordar el camino. Con el miedo en el cuerpo, podía perfectamente equivocarse, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo era extraviarse en el bosque.

Mientras, Granny había apoyado la cabeza de Regina sobre sus muslos. Al ver la herida y cómo sangraba, ella hizo una mueca.

―Le ha mentido, ¿verdad?

Regina sonrió débilmente.

―Yo…He hecho mi trabajo. Ellos están sanos y salvos.

―Aún la necesitan, ¡aguante!

A Regina le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si este hubiera sido atropellado por un autobús y el dolor era comparable al que se sentía cuando te abrían el estómago con una hoja al fuego vivo. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno y ella lo sabía.

―Resista, se lo suplico…

* * *

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Emma encontró, finalmente, el pequeño claro donde se encontraba el castillo. Pudo constatar los cambios hechos por Regina y Henry y ahora, ese castillo ya no se parecía en nada a aquella cabaña derruida.

―¿Henry? ¿HENRY?―Pero nada ni nadie. Ni un ruido. Ella se acercó y abrió la pequeña puerta, pero la cabaña estaba vacía: ¿se había perdido su hijo? ¿Habría sido secuestrado por alguien? Su corazón se embaló―¡HENRY! Soy mamá, Henry, ¡ya no tienes nada que temer!―Pero nada. Y de repente, se acordó de las palabras de Regina―¡Mi caballero blanco!

Y algunos segundos después, escuchó un ruido que provenía de la parte de abajo. La pequeña alfombra que se extendía en el suelo se movió y se abrió una trampilla. La cabeza de Henry entonces apareció.

―¿Mamá?

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ven acá!

Él corrió hacia sus brazos y lo estrechó tan fuerte como pudo.

―He hecho como Regina me dijo, me escondí…

Emma vio entonces el inmenso agujero, hecho para albergar por lo que se veía a dos personas como máximo.

―¿Lo hicisteis vosotros?

―Sí, trabajamos mucho

Emma sonrió y acarició el rostro de su hijo, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

―Todo va bien. Todo ha acabado.

―¿Él se ha ido?

―No volverá jamás

―¿Dónde está Regina?

En ese momento, Emma escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos.

―Vamos…Vamos a verla, sígueme.

Emma estrechaba la mano de su hijo cada vez más a medida que se iba acercando al chalet. Las luces de la ambulancia, y ciertamente, la de los policías, se divisaban a través de los árboles.

―Mamá…

―Todo va bien, cariño, todo va bien

Cuando llegó al sitio, se quedo quieta. En primer lugar, vio a Granny, con su vestido manchado con la sangre de Regina, de pie, sola, con expresión abatida. Emma desplazo su mirada por toda la escena y distinguió entonces algo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

―No…

Granny la vio y se acercó

―Emma, yo…

―No…No…

―¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Regina?

―Emma…

La bella rubia cayó de rodillas, con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo disimulado bajo la sábana. Ese cuerpo que había abandonado algunos minutos antes y que le había asegurado que todo iba bien. Su corazón se encogió y de repente, sintió la mano de Henry en la suya.

―Mamá…¿Dónde está Regina?

Pero ella fue incapaz de responderle. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que Regina se había marchado, y que jamás volvería? Ella los había protegido, hasta sus últimos momentos, como lo había prometido, pero, ¿a qué precio? Las lágrimas comenzaron a perlar el rostro de Emma, y como si Henry hubiera comprendido, se estrechó contra ella. Pero la mirada de Emma solo estaba fija en la camilla que se llevaba el cuerpo cubierto por una sábana. Esa visión la perseguiría hasta el final de su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

―Mamá, ¿está lista?

Emma había tenido una enésima ausencia durante unos segundos. Esta vez ante la plancha donde una tortita esperaba para que le dieran la vuelta.

―Casi cariño

Esos momentos de ausencia eran frecuentes desde su regreso de Alaska. A Emma le había llevado tiempo reponerse, pero por Henry, tuvo que sacar deprisa la cabeza del agua. Como le había sugerido Regina, había retomado el contacto con sus padres e incluso les había presentado a su nieto. Evidentemente, los Nolan le habían pedido que se quedara con ellos y ella había aceptado. Después de todo, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo sitio para olvidarlo todo. Pero de eso hacía más de dos meses y había que reconocer que sus padres se estaban esforzando sobremanera para llenar el vacío de esos años perdidos.

Pero Emma necesitaba otra cosa. No tenía nada: ni ahorros, ni trabajo, incluso su hijo no había querido volver a la escuela…Notaba que él no estaba bien. Y aunque estaba feliz por conocer a sus abuelos, ella sabía que necesitaba otra cosa.

Así que una tarde, tuvo algo parecido a una iluminación: aunque seguiría manteniendo el contacto con su familia, Emma había anunciado a sus padres que se iba a mudar. No a cualquier sitio: volvería a Alaska, a su isla, _a la de las dos. _Lo necesitaba, se lo debía. Se había imaginado terminar sus días allí, siempre lo había sabido, desde que posó sus pies en Storybrooke, desde que su mirada se posó en aquel chalet a orillas del agua. Sencillamente no se había imaginado que lo haría sola, bueno solo con Henry.

Un pinchazo en el corazón la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y de repente, sirvió a su hijo.

―Date prisa, nos marchamos pronto.

―¿El avión está en mucho tiempo?

―Dos horas

―¿Entonces tenemos tiempo?

―¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?

―Tiempo para ir a verla.

Emma contuvo su respiración, pero le había prometido a su hijo que no se marcharían sin ir a verla una última vez.

―Ok…¡Entonces, rápido!

Henry esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de tragarse su última tortita y ponerse su chaqueta.

* * *

Como siempre que se dirigían al cementerio, sus corazones se encogían, las palabras eran inútiles y el aire se hacía casi irrespirable. Emma había ido a menudo sin Henry, pero cuando el pequeño había estado lo bastante sobrepuesto para comprender, ella lo había traído para que la viera. Desde entonces, él había pedido verla a menudo, para hablar con ella, contarle su día, cómo eran sus abuelos…Emma lo observaba todo con mirada igual de conmovida que entristecida.

―¡Ya llegamos!―dijo, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma, una vez más en la luna.

A penas el coche se detuvo, Henry saltó fuera de él, olvidando incluso cerrar la puerta. Emma lo siguió, de lejos, no quería que Henry viera sus lágrimas. Hacía dos meses, pero era igual de duro que el primer día.

Henry conocía el camino, lo conocía de memoria, y tras algunos giros, se encontró delante de una tumba con una lápida blanca inmaculada en la que estaba grabado "_Regina Mills 1981-2019. Agente respetada. Compañera amada. Nuestra salvadora"_ Un ramo de rosas rojas estaba a sus pies. Henry añadió entre estas una rosa blanca.

―Buenos días, Regina. Vengo a verte con mamá porque pronto nos marchamos. Así que ya no podremos venir tan a menudo. Le he preguntado a mamá si podíamos llevarte con nosotros, pero ella ha dicho que no…―suspiró ―Te echo de menos, ¿sabes?...Mamá, ella llora a menudo. Yo intento no hacerlo, pero a veces es duro―se calló unos segundos antes de proseguir ―Nos vamos a nuestra casa, al chalet. Mamá dice que esa es nuestra casa, tiene razón. Lo echo de menos, echo de menos a Granny, también a Grace…Pero sobre todo a ti…―Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla ―Habías prometido que nos protegerías, y lo hiciste, pero habría preferido que te quedaras con nosotros…―sacó su busca del bolsillo, el que Regina le había dado ―Lo he guardado, sé que no debía, pero me da igual…―lo encendió y un ligero bip se escuchó y se encendió una pequeña luz roja ―¿Vas a venir, eh? ―se echó a llorar entonces―Dijiste que cuando yo lo usara, tú llegarías, daba igual…

Emma, al notar que su hijo estaba perdiendo su contención, se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó en sus brazos.

―Chut, todo va a ir bien, Henry…

―Me mintió: ¡me dijo que vendría! ¡Que estaría con nosotros!

Emma no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

―Lo sé, cariño…Pero ella estará aquí, con nosotros, en nuestros corazones.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de pesado silencio, Emma forzó a Henry a levantarse.

―Hay que irse, hay mucho camino hasta el aeropuerto.

―Ok…Adiós, Regina…

El pequeño regresó al coche, mientras que Emma se quedó unos instantes más delante de la tumba. No pudo evitar acariciar con la punta de sus dedos las letras doradas que formaban el nombre de su difunta compañera.

―Te echo tanto de menos…―sonrió débilmente ―Volvemos a Alaska, es lo que tú habrías querido…Es lo que queríamos hacer…He mantenido el contacto con Granny, me ha dicho que ha cuidado el chalet en mi ausencia y que está listo para acogernos de nuevo―suspiró ―El juicio aún está en curso, ¿sabes? Neal ha sido acusado, pero su brazo derecho aún está en el banquillo. Finalmente no tuve que testificar…Con Neal muerto, yo ya no era de utilidad. Tu…―se tragó un sollozo ―Tu asesinato ha sido añadido a los cargos de la acusación…Neal tuvo ayuda en el mismo seno del FBI―sonrió irónicamente ―Había un topo en tu despacho, fue así como Neal supo que estábamos en Alaska…―su sonrisa se borró ―Ese cabrón me habría destrozado la vida hasta el final―lanzó una ojeada hacia su coche ―Creo que estoy tomando la buena decisión…Lo necesito―Se levantó entonces y depositó un beso en la lápida ―Te amo―murmuró una última vez antes de marcharse.

* * *

El vuelo fue largo y pesado: para empeorarlo, Emma estaba sentada no lejos de un bebé que se había pasado el 70% del tiempo llorando, su madre no sabía qué hacer, e incluso al final del vuelo, se excusó con los pasajeros. Henry había dormido casi la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando la bella rubia lo despertó, tenía cara de haber pasado malos días.

―Vamos, cariño, queda el taxi y el ferry, ¿te acuerdas del barco?

―Sí…

Cuando salieron de la zona de desembarque, Emma y Henry se sorprendieron al ver a Granny, enarbolando una gran pancarta de colores donde estaba escrito "_Bienvenidos, Emma y Henry"_

―Dios mío, pero…

―¿De verdad pensabais que ibais a coger un taxi?―dijo la anciana ―Espero vuestra llegada desde hace días

―¿Días? Yo diría más bien semanas

Emma se giró y vio entonces a Ruby y Dorothy.

―¡Ruby!

―¡Hey, hola, cariño, bienvenida a casa!

―Me habría gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias

―Todos lo habríamos querido…―Ruby la tomó en sus brazos ―Venga, vámonos.

Durante el camino que los llevaba a Storybrooke, Henry había prácticamente monopolizado la conversación, contando todo lo que le había pasado desde que se había marchado, dos meses antes. Granny y Ruby también les dieron novedades de la ciudad.

Cuando Emma puso los pies en el ferry, su corazón se llenó de una esperanza y de una imperceptible felicidad que había olvidado desde hacía semanas. Recordaba la primera vez que había subido a bordo, en compañía de Regina. Recordaba esa distancia que ella había instaurado entre las dos. Hoy en día sonreía ante eso. Cuando el litoral de la isla de Kodiac se dibujó, sonrió. Una vez pisó tierra firme, lo supo. Supo que había hecho la buena elección: estaba en casa.

Era allí donde había vivido muchas cosas por primera vez, donde había sentido que vivía de verdad, que amaba completamente, que estaba haciendo que Henry descubriera cosas…Sencillamente donde había sentido que vivía.

―Imagino que querrás ir a descansar a casa―dijo Ruby que conducía al pequeño grupo a la ciudad.

―Sí, sería lo mejor―respondió educadamente Emma lanzando una ojeada a Henry, fatigado, pero sobre todo silencioso.

Ella sabía que ese regreso era necesario, pero también doloroso para Henry. A sus siete años, ese sitio, esa ciudad, esa isla le traerían recuerdos igual de alegres como delicados. Era allí donde había tejido lazos indescriptibles con Regina, donde habían transformado la derruida cabaña en un castillo seguro. Ahí era donde Henry había dado sus primeros pasos en el colegio…Era ahí donde ellos habían compartido comidas, veladas de DVD, o sencillamente un rato tierno leyendo un cuento o paseando "en familia" por la calles del pueblo.

Emma le había explicado a Henry la ausencia de Regina, su sacrificio. Y si en un primer momento, él había entrado en cólera contra la enamorada de mamá, muy pronto la pena y el dolor reemplazaron al enfado y las lágrimas. Emma había sufrido al ver a su hijo así. Así que, decidió retomar lazos con sus padres, presentarles a Henry. Quizás este debía vivir un cambio, pensar en otra cosa. Descubrir a sus padres le había ofrecido una distracción necesaria. Pero pronto, cuando él comenzó a hablar de Regina muchas veces durante las conversaciones, los padres de Emma hicieron preguntas. Cuando él la llamó enamorada de mamá, Emma confesó que sí, que Regina era su compañera…Antes de que el destino se metiera por medio. Lejos de juzgar a su hija, los Nolan lo habían aceptado y consolado a Emma, la habían apoyado. Emma había decidido dejar vía libre a Henry, que pudiera hablar de todo eso con alguien, que pudiera describir con palabras de niño una situación que pocos adultos, incluso, habían vivido.

Pero muy pronto, Emma había sentido la necesidad de otra cosa, de reencontrarse. Cuando habló de ello con Henry, para su gran sorpresa, él se quedó quieto y le ofreció, por primera vez desde el drama, una larga sonrisa. Entonces supo que era la única solución. Tras haber hablado largo y tendido y de forma madura con sus padres y Henry, tras haber sopesado los pros y los contras, habían tomado la decisión: volverían a Alaska.

Durante el trayecto hasta el chalet, él se quedó en silencio, haciendo incluso dudar a su madre sobre ese regreso. Pero cuando la pick-up se detuvo frente a la casa, fue el primero en salir. Y sin esperar, desapareció en el bosque.

―¿A dónde va de esa manera? ¿Es prudente?

Emma sonrió tristemente.

―Sabe dónde va

Entraron en el chalet y de repente, el olor característico a madera, ese olor que tanto amaba se coló por sus fosas nasales.

―Tras perder a mi marido, sé que me gustaba notar ese olor por todo lados. Desgraciadamente, he tenido que lavar las sábanas…

―No pasa na…

―Pero he encontrado esto, en el fondo de un cajón

Granny le tendió entonces una camiseta blanca que Emma reconoció enseguida. La cogió y la pegó inmediatamente a ella.

―Gracias

―De nada.

Emma hundió su nariz en ella y el perfume de Regina la rodeó como una ola de imágenes y de recuerdos, tan hermosos y nostálgicos a la vez.

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, Granny y Ruby dejaron a Emma.

―No hemos cambiado de número, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis.

―Por supuesto. Gracias, Granny

―Lo digo en serio, Emma, como me entere de que os falta algo.

Emma se rió.

―Ni me atrevería.

―Bien. Entonces, ¿no ves inconveniente en venir al Granny's mañana a almorzar?

―Prometido.

Ruby señaló con la cabeza el bosque.

―¿Todo irá bien?

Emma se giró hacia el bosque y suspiró

―Sí, poco a poco todo mejorará.

* * *

A pesar de su corta edad, Henry encontró el camino hacia su castillo. Aún estaba ahí, a pesar de las semanas de ausencia: su altivo castillo que Regina y él había reconstruido durante largos días. Avanzó con prudencia y descubrió que algunas tormentas y trombas de agua habían pasado por ahí y habían destrozado el techo. Cuando entró, vio las cortinas rasgadas y algunos objetos y figuritas en el suelo. Recogió un pequeño peluche empapado y sucio de tierra y polvo. Sonrió dulcemente acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos.

―¿Henry?

El pequeño se giró y vio a su madre, con la mirada interesada, y le tendió el peluche.

―Ella lo ganó, ¿recuerdas? En la feria.

―Sí, lo recuerdo.

_¿Cómo olvidar ese día…?_

Henry estrechó el peluche contra su pecho.

―¿Puedo quedármelo?

―Claro, amor, vamos a limpiarlo y estará como nuevo.

―¿Podré volver aquí?

Ese sitio, Emma lo había detestado tanto como bendecido. Había sido idea de Regina transformar ese lugar en un eficaz escondite "por si las moscas". Y ella había tenido razón. Había enseñado a Henry cómo encontrarlo él solo, a esconderse perfectamente en él y no salir sino escuchaba las palabras secretas "Mi caballero blanco". Imaginaba las horas que habían tenido que pasar cavando un perfecto escondrijo…

Emma escuchó de repente un ruido: Henry acababa de abrir la trampilla, mirando dentro como si esperara ver allí algo. Emma se acercó y pudo constatar la amplitud del sitio: el agujero debía tener un metro de profundidad por un metro cincuenta de ancho…Pensando en ello, ese agujero había sido pensado para una persona adulta y un niño, como máximo. Su corazón se encogió: Regina jamás se había planteado esconderse. No, ella se habría enfrentado hasta el final para mantenerlos a salvo. Es más, es lo que había hecho. ¿Qué habría podido sentir Regina cavando ese escondite y sabiendo que ella nunca estaría en él? Una lágrima se deslizó discretamente por su mejilla. Lágrima que rápidamente limpió antes de que Henry cerrara la trampilla y se girara hacia ella.

―¿Nos vamos a casa?

* * *

Hoy era un día especial. Hacía casi un mes que Emma y Henry se habían mudado a su chalet. Henry había vuelto al colegio, para mayor estrés del pequeño y de su madre. Todo había ido bien, y Emma debía admitir que el colegio le había permitido a Henry pasar otra página. Emma también había hecho su "vuelta al cole": Granny le había propuesto un trabajo a media jornada en el restaurante y la bella rubia había aceptado. Y lo había hecho porque, aunque había recuperado el dinero del juicio, tenía que ocuparse durante sus días y quería sentirse útil.

Y durante un mes, Emma intentó recuperar el control de su vida, una vida que había relegado a un segundo plano, en un primer momento en provecho de Neal, después de su hijo. Tenía que reaprenderlo todo, y vivirlo sola. Cuando regresó del colegio, donde había ido a buscar a su hijo, recibió una llamada de teléfono que la trastornó más de lo que habría creído.

―_¿Miss Nolan?_

―¿Sí?

―_Agente Glass, del FBI. Quería ser quien le diera la buena noticia_

―¿La buena noticia?

―_El juicio. Ha acabado_

―¿De…De verdad?

―_Sí, Miss Nolan, todo ha acabado._

Emma esbozó una sonrisa de alivio: todo había acabado. El círculo se había cerrado. Inspiró profundamente y miró a través del cristal del salón.

―Está…Está bien. Bueno quiero decir…No sé lo que quiero decir, de hecho…Parece irreal.

―_Lo sé. Ha sido una pelea hasta el último aliento_

―Me habría gustado que ella estuviera aquí…Para celebrarlo.

―_Normal, era su investigación desde hacía años. Pero usted podrá reconstruir su vida desde ahora._

―Estoy en ello.

―_Debe saber que Regina no era solo una colega. También era una amiga. Si necesita cualquier cosa, estoy aquí._

Emma suspiró.

―Gracias…―se giró hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba, pensando en su hijo que seguramente estaba haciendo los deberes ―Pensaré en ello.

―_Ánimo, Miss Nolan, ánimo_

Tras colgar, Emma no sabía qué estaba sintiendo: ¿alegría? ¿Alivio? ¿Tristeza? Le habría gustado compartir eso con Regina: alegrarse juntas por el fin de la investigación, del juicio. Habrían vivido felices. Mierda, habrían tenido quizás otro hijo. Regina quizás le habría pedido que se casara con ella a pesar de su falta de romanticismo. Emma rió, divertida ante ese pensamiento. Habrían formado la familia ideal.

Invadida de repente por la emoción, le faltó el aire. Salió de la casa y caminó hasta el puente, el de ellas. Se sentó y miró cómo el sol acariciaba el horizonte dándole un tono anaranjado. Cerró los ojos y de repente los recuerdos de su vida con Regina allí: su primera vez en ese puente, la primera vez que Regina pronunció el nombre de Emma en un murmullo. Su estratagema sutil imponiéndoles un juego de rol, que pronto se transformó en realidad.

_Emma…_

Recordó las caricias, los besos, las miradas…

_Regina…_

Su voz ronca y suave que la hundían inmediatamente en una plenitud sin igual. Recordaba también sus interacciones con Henry, su complicidad, su castillo

_Emma…_

Emma podía notar las manos de Regina sobre ella igual que sentía las lágrimas calientes deslizarse por sus mejillas. Estaba sola ahora. Es más, jamás se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento. Henry estaba ahí, pero era un débil apoyo frente a su soledad y su pena. Henry no podía comprender, nadie podía.

_Regina…_

Esa voz…Esa voz que escuchaba todas las noches y que la acompañaría durante mucho tiempo. Esa voz que resonaba en ella igual que un sueño o una pesadilla. Cuando cerró los ojos, como en ese momento, su voz parecía tan real, tan cercana, que tenía la impresión de que al abrirlos, ella estaría ahí, delante de ella, sonriéndole, diciéndole que todo iría bien, que todo había acabado.

Emma…

Sí, todo había acabado.

_Regina…_

Nadie pronunciaría su nombre de la misma manera, con tanta dulzura y fuerza. Sin poder hacer nada, las lágrimas rodaron más y más. Tanta frustración, tanto dolor, y esa voz que no dejaba de martillear en su cráneo como una cruel música.

El aire le faltaba, sus pulmones le dolían como si la atmosfera estuviera cargada de brasas. El futuro solo podía ir a mejor, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué no lograba ver la luz? Los días no podrían sino ser mejores: la investigación había acabado, Henry y ella se habían establecido ahí. Habían retomado una vida casi normal. Pero entonces…¿Qué?

_Emma…_

La bella rubia abrió de repente los ojos, como sacudida por una corriente eléctrica, y se estremeció. Se tensó y miró hacia el horizonte. Después de todo, su mente ya le había jugado malas pasadas otras veces. En medio de la noche, al doblar el pasillo en una tienda, en la calle…Ella pensaba, imaginaba…

_Emma…_

Sus lágrimas secas manchaban sus mejillas y ya notaba cómo la sal se acumulaba en los labios. Sus manos se crisparon sobre la madera húmeda del puente y con un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano, inspiró y se giró hacia el chalet, su casa…Y cuando se dio la vuelta por completo, su corazón estalló, el aire le faltó. Tanto sufrimiento, tanto tiempo. Tantas lágrimas, tanto dolor. Tantas esperanzas y deseos.

―Emma

**¿Fin?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Emma estaba fija en el sitio, sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Su boca estaba abierta, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, tanta era la emoción que la embargaba.

―Emma…

Esa voz, esa mirada, esa sonrisa…Ella se levantó, más mal que bien, titubeando de la emoción. Ya de pie, sin embargo no hizo amago de hacer ningún movimiento. Más bien dio un paso atrás, como asustada, corriendo el riesgo de caer al agua. Fue agarrada _in extremis_ por una mano que no la había tocado desde hacía meses. El contacto fue fuerte e intenso, buscando un agarre en el antebrazo de la joven rubia.

―¿Todo bien?

De repente, como si despertara de un mal sueño, Emma se soltó del agarre de esa mano y frunció el ceño.

―¿Todo bien? ¿Todo bien?―Emma se encontraba igual de estupefacta que encolerizada ―¿Co…Cómo es que…estás…estás viva?

Ante ella, el rostro de Regina, al que jamás creyó volver a ver. Ligeramente más delgada, los cabellos recogidos en una baja cola de caballo, llevaba puestas ropas de civil que Emma conocía demasiado.

―Creo que tienes derecho a una explicación

―No soy idiota…―escupió Emma ―Pero…Tu asesinado ha sido añadido a los cargos de la acusación…

―En teoría, sí, para la buena continuidad del proceso, pero en la práctica, sobre el papel, solo quedó como intento de homicidio.

―…

―Sé que estás enfadada, pero deja que me explique.

―Tres meses…Tres meses, Regina. ¿Cómo has podido esperar tanto tiempo?

―Para ser sincera, ha sido menos tiempo para mí

―…

―Salí del coma apenas hace un mes y medio.

―…

―Cuando me recuperé, pedí inmediatamente ponerme en contacto contigo. Pero me dijeron que, por el bien del caso, debía hacer creer que estaba muerta. El brazo derecho de Fire aún estaba libre. Si se hubiera enterado de que yo seguía viva, habría estado en peligro, y tú también, sin hablar de Henry. Había un topo en el seno del FBI. Al final, nos enteramos de que a través de escuchas telefónicas se había enterado de mi localización…Fire solo tuvo que seguir las instrucciones. El topo ha sido desenmascarado…

―Habrías podido decírmelo, habría mantenido silencio. Saber que estabas viva, habría cambiado tantas cosas…

―No podía correr ese riesgo, tenía que seguir siendo…verdad.

―¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Como mis lágrimas todas las noches desde ese día? ¿Como las de Henry? Mierda, hemos estado delante de tu tumba. ¡TU tumba!

―Créeme, si hubiera tenido elección…Tras salir del coma, tuve que quedarme en el hospital. La bala hizo bastantes estragos, y no estaba del todo a salvo.

―…

―Yo no tenía sino un objetivo: restablecerme para volver a verte. Testifiqué a distancia y cuando me enteré de que todo había acabado, que el proceso había concluido, he venido hasta aquí.

―¿Cómo lo supiste?

―Tú no lo sabías, pero varios agentes te han tenido bajo vigilancia desde aquel día.

―¿Qué?

Regina esbozó una sonrisa.

―Es más, les ha encantado Maine. Cuando me dijeron que habías vuelto aquí…―ella suspiró y sonrió―Tenía que habérmelo imaginado.

Emma vacilaba entre la alegría y la cólera: durante todas esas semanas, había pensado que Regina estaba muerta y había comenzado a pasar página. Henry había sufrido como nunca antes y su vida había empezado a tomar un nuevo giro. Y ahora, Regina estaba ahí, viva, en su vida. Su cólera y su perdición eran más fuertes que su alegría de volver a ver a su amada. Todas esas semanas de tristeza intensa, de lágrimas, de ganas de acabar…Y ahorra, todos esos meses de amargura, ¿para qué? Todo parecía en vano.

Ahora, las lágrimas de cólera reemplazaban a las de desespero, y pesaban de la misma manera sobre sus mejillas. De repente, la emoción la inundó, la situación era real para ella, muy intensa. Y los días sin Regina volvieron a la superficie como una ola helada que la sumergía.

―¡Emma!

La bella rubia se tambaleó, era demasiado para ella. Fue atrapada por los pelos por Regina, quien cayó a sus pies. En el suelo las dos, Regina acarició el rostro de Emma, atrapando entre sus dedos un mechón dorado.

―Sé que es mucho, que mi regreso no sería tan alegre como me hubiera gustado…Has sufrido y yo lo siento tanto. Pero te prometo que todo irá a mejor…

El corazón de Emma se aceleró: esas palabras, las había esperado tanto…Esa voz que ya no escuchaba sino en sus sueños, esos brazos que la sujetaban en ese momento con fuerza para que no cayera.

Y tras un momento de vacío, Emma se incorporó y clavó sus ojos en los almendrados de la morena.

―Estás aquí, de verdad…

―Estoy aquí, y no me volveré a marchar nunca más, prometido

Emma sonrió

―Ya habías prometido eso…

―Había prometido protegeros, a ti y a Henry, y es lo que hice, mucho más allá de lo que habría querido.

―Más allá de la muerte, eh…―dijo irónicamente Emma

―Casi la rocé, sí

De repente, Emma regresó tres meses atrás, cuando Regina había recibido esa bala en pleno estómago, cuando corrió hacia ella, y vio su abdomen sangrando. Ese estremecimiento que sintió entonces lo volvió a sentir en ese momento. Lentamente elevó la mano y acarició la mejilla antes de bajarla hasta su vientre. Levantó la camiseta que llevaba la bella morena y descubrió una cicatriz en forma de estrella en el centro, a unos diez centímetros de su ombligo. Frunció el ceño…

―Todo está bien, todo va mejor―le aseguró Regina con una débil sonrisa

―Lo siento…

―No debes por qué. No tienes culpa de nada.

―Has vuelto…―sonrió Emma, como si en ese momento empezara a comprender la novedad.

―Sí

Y cuando sus rostros se estaban acercando, se escuchó una voz.

―Mamá, ¿cuándo vamos…

Emma y Regina se giraron entonces hacia el chalet y la silueta de Henry apareció.

―Henry…―murmuró Regina

Pero el pequeño se quedó parado, fijo en el sitio, mirando con los ojos desorbitados a las dos mujeres. Y cuando ellas se pusieron de pie, Regina ayudando a Emma a levantarse y tras dar un paso hacía él, Henry reaccionó y emprendió la huida, hundiéndose en el bosque.

―¡HENRY!―gritó Emma que se disponía a correr tras él

―No, deja, voy yo.

―Pero…

―Por favor

―Pero, ¿sabes dónde…?

―Sé exactamente a dónde va―le aseguró Regina.

Con un tímido beso en la frente, Regina dejó a Emma en el puente y se adentró a su vez en el bosque. Caminó a paso seguro, como si el camino estuviera trazado cuando delante de ella solo había un encadenamiento de árboles. Ningún sendero, ningún camino marcado, nada. Y sin embargo, sabía a dónde iba. Al cabo de diez minutos de marcha, finalmente la distinguió, esa cabaña que tanto había contado para ella, para ellos.

Se acercó, el corazón henchido de felices recuerdos: esas horas pasadas con Henry reconstruyéndola, mejorándola, cavando ese agujero que le serviría como escondite. Avanzó lenta y prudentemente. A primera vista, no había nadie en el castillo, pero Regina no era agente del FBI por nada. Abrió la pequeña puerta. La cabaña estaba vacía. Entonces sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante.

―Estoy contenta de que esta cabaña haya sido cuidada, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Nada, ni un ruido. Regina se sentó en el mismo suelo con las piernas cruzadas y suspiró.

―Lo siento, Henry. Sé lo que estás pensando, y créeme, no tuve elección. Si quieres saber, tu mamá también se enfadó…Pero si hubiera tenido elección, lo habría hecho de otra manera. ¿Te acuerdas? Tenía que protegeros, pasara lo que pasara. Cuando estuve en el hospital, quería tanto volver aquí, deciros que estaba bien y que jamás íbamos a separarnos, pero…Para protegeros, una última vez, tuve que guardar silencio. Habéis sufrido, no lo dudo, pero has de saber que mantener la distancia y el silencio ha sido igual de duro para mí―Ella resopló y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos―Os he echado tanto de menos…Solo deseaba una cosa, poder volver y estrecharos en mis brazos.

Ningún ruido aún, y Regina pensó por un cuarto de segundo que quizás se había equivocado. Pero de repente, se acordó y sonrió.

―Quizás ahora debería pasar el testigo, ya sabes, hacer que sea otro quien nos proteja, alguien fuerte, que protegerá a Emma y…¿a mí? Alguien como…Un hermoso caballero blanco…

Y tras algunos segundos, la alfombra se movió ligeramente y de repente la trampilla se elevó. Regina sonrió y la pequeña cabecita morena de Henry emergió del agujero. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Regina sonrió.

―Hola

Henry se enderezó, con expresión triste y perdida.

―¿Eres tú de verdad?

―Sí

―Entonces, ¿no estás muerta de verdad?

Regina sonrió

―No, en realidad no

―¿Por qué has fingido? Mamá y yo estábamos muy tristes

―Lo sé, cariño, y lo siento tanto, pero no tenía elección. Los malos aún no estaban en prisión. Y yo no quería que ellos os encontraran. Tenía que hacerles creer, vosotros debíais pensar que yo estaba…

―…Muerta―concluyó Henry ―Pero no es justo…Mamá ha llorado todas las noches

―Lo sé y, si aún me queréis con vosotros, intentaré secar vuestras lágrimas, esas que yo creé.

―¿Si te queremos?

―Sé que será complicado y no puedo esperar volver y hacer como si nada. Será largo y a veces duro. No me impondré, no si mi presencia es demasiado difícil para vosotros.

Henry salió por completo del agujero y saltó a los brazos de Regina. Hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y Regina pudo notar algunas lágrimas resbalando por su clavícula. Ella dejó que llorara cuanto quisiera, hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

Emma se quedó escrutando la linde del bosque, buscando una señal, un movimiento. Las manos crispadas sobre el borde del fregadero, su mirada no se despegaba de la ventana de la cocina. Cuando de repente, los vio, a los dos. Regina llevaba a un Henry adormilado a su espalda. Se precipitó a salir y esperó a la joven y a su hijo en el porche.

―Él…

―Solo se quedó dormido―la tranquilizó Regina ―¿Lo subo a su habitación?

―No, yo lo hago―respondió Emma cogiendo a Henry en sus brazos.

El corazón de Regina se encogió y siguió a Emma con la mirada, mientras esta subía las escaleras. Habría querido seguirla, pero sintió que no era su lugar, no allí, no en ese momento. Así que se quedó ahí, en el salón, esperando a que Emma bajara. Cosa que no tardó en suceder.

―¿Aún duerme?

―¿Ha llorado?

El tono bastante duro de la bella rubia no bloqueó a Regina.

―Hemos hablado

―Ah…

―Emma, sé que estás enfadada y…

―Enfadada no es realmente el término, Regina. Resumamos: he creído durante tres meses que estabas muerta. Me hundí en una depresión que podría haberme costado la relación con mi hijo, ya que lo dejé de lado. Volví a contactar con mis padres, vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero era demasiado duro para mí. No me sentía entera, estaba perdida sin ti. Me habías prometido que no nos dejarías jamás. Intenté superarlo, volví aquí porque pensaba encontrar una parte de ti aquí. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Era peor! Los primeros días fueron peor: todo me recordaba a nuestros momentos vividos: nuestras veladas, nuestras noches…

―…

―Pero, al final, poco a poco…Aprendí a vivir con ello. Esos flashes que tenía sin cesar, esos sueños y pesadillas…Vivía con ello diciéndome que una día pasarían.

―Emma…

―Y ahora, vuelves, estás aquí, viva. Y todas las pruebas, todas las lágrimas y toda la cólera finalmente no han servido…Para nada. He llorado por nada, he roto espejos por nada, huí por nada. Porque no estabas muerta.

Regina no sabía qué decir: ella realmente no tenía nada que ver, y al mismo tiempo, ni imaginaba el sufrimiento que había engendrado su mentira.

―Sé que tú también has tenido que sufrir la distancia, pero…Tú, al menos, sabías que nosotros estábamos bien, que ibas a terminar por vernos. Yo, yo pensaba haberte perdido para siempre. Estoy encolerizada, Regina. Llena de cólera hacia ti, pero también hacia mí, porque debería estar aliviada, y feliz por saber que estás vivía…Pero no soy capaz de momento.

―Lo comprendo, y tendré paciencia. Como le he dicho a Henry, sé que la situación es complicada y si prefieres, incluso, que me vaya, entonces lo haré.

―…

Regina tomó ese silencio como un asentimiento, que le traspasó el corazón, pero que comprendió. Asintió antes de coger su chaqueta.

―Si…Cuando quieras, estaré en el pueblo.

La puerta sonó al cerrarse y en pocos segundos, Emma se encontró de nuevo sola. Se dejó caer al suelo, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lloró, más y más, tanto que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de su hijo bajando las escaleras.

―¿Mamá? ¿Estás llorando? ―se precipitó hacia ella y se tiró a sus brazos ―¿Es por Regina?

―No…No te preocupes…

―¿Dónde está ella?

―Yo…Ella…Está en el pueblo

―¿Va a volver?

―Si nosotros lo deseamos. ¿Tú quieres que ella vuelva?

Henry se quedó en silencio unos segundos, parecía reflexionar, antes de sonreír.

―Está viva. Es como una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

―Yo…No lo sé, Henry…Pensábamos…

―Pero, realmente no fue su culpa, ¿no? No tenía elección, algo así como cuando nos protegía

―Sí, tienes razón…―sonrió Emma―Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?

* * *

Regina entró en Granny's como si no pasara nada, porque antes de nada se había tomado unos instantes para poner al corriente a Granny, Ruby y los otros. Les había pedido expresamente que no le dijeran nada a Emma, queriendo ser ella la que diera la sorpresa. Sorpresa que se le volvió en contra, tenía que haberlo previsto.

―En serio, ¿qué le pasa por la cabeza?―gruñó Ruby ―El amor de su vida regresa, y ella, ¿te rechaza?

―Hay que comprenderla. Ha sufrido pensando que yo estaba muerta. En su situación, creo que yo no habría reaccionado de otra manera.

―Ya, pero de igual manea…No sé, si yo volviera a ver a mi amor que creyera perdido, le habría saltado encima.

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

―Le hace falta tiempo…

―¿Tú no vas a renunciar, no?

―No, por supuesto que no. Pero no forzaré las cosas. Si ella quiere tiempo, se lo daré.

―¿Incluso si eso quiere decir dejar la isla?

―Incluso si eso quiere decir dejar la isla―aseguró Regina ―Si mi presencia le es insoportable, ya no le causaré más sufrimiento.

―Sería de verdad una idiotez. Quiero decir: tenéis literalmente una segunda oportunidad…¿Quién puede presumir de algo así?

―Quizás tome su tiempo―dijo Regina sorbiendo su café

Ruby se enderezó entonces y sonrió.

―O quizás no…

―¿Huh?

Como toda respuesta, Ruby hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia detrás de Regina, quien se dio la vuelta y vio a Emma y a Henry de pie en la puerta de la entrada. Ella se quedó estática mirándolos. Emma sonrió débilmente mientras que Henry parecía más feliz que en Navidad.

―Bah, venga, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Muévete!―murmuró Ruby

Regina se deslizó entonces de su taburete y caminó despacio, sus piernas le temblaban. Se paró delante de ellos, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

―Regina…

―¡Te vas a quedar, eh!―dijo feliz, Henry

Regina sonrió y se arrodilló ante él.

―Si tú lo deseas, sí

―Mamá y yo lo queremos. ¿No, mamá?

Regina lanzó una ojeada hacia Emma y se incorporó. Ella esperaba con ansiedad el veredicto de la joven, la que hacía latir su corazón. Aquella a la que no había dejado de ver y escuchar durante su coma. No se lo había dicho, quizás lo hiciera un día, cuando la culpabilidad por la mentira ya no fuera sino un recuerdo.

―Sí, cariño. Yo también lo quiero

―¿De verdad?―preguntó Regina

―Creo…Creo que mi enfado está a la altura de mi alegría. Yo…Deseo que vuelvas, deseo que retomemos las cosas, de forma diferente, cierto, pero juntas.

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja. Habría querido tomar a Emma en sus brazos, besarla hasta perder el aliento, pero se contuvo. _Cada cosa a su tiempo._

―Mamá, ya que estamos aquí, ¿podemos comer aquí?

―¡No pierdes el norte, tú!―rió Emma―De acuerdo.

* * *

Ese almuerzo fue el más extraño de la bella rubia desde hacía tiempo. Parecía estar en uno de sus sueños donde el tiempo no había avanzado, donde Regina siempre había estado viva, con ellos, en familia. Sí, tenía la sensación de estar soñando.

Es más, durante la mayor parte de la comida, ella no pronunció palabra. Henry llevaba la conversación, contándole a Regina sus primeros días de cole, su reencuentro con Grace, y su encuentro con sus abuelos.

―¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿qué te parecieron?

―Son simpáticos. La abuela no hace sino cocinar todo el tiempo, nunca había visto tantos pasteles en mi vida.

―Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a contactar con ellos―dijo Regina, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos

―¿Huh? Ah, sí…Fue…Raro.

―Si no quieres hablar, yo…

―No, no. Para ser sincera…Seguí tus consejos

―¿Ah sí?

―Comenzar de cero. Retomar contacto con mi familia, un nuevo comienzo

―¿Y funcionó?

―Sí. Estaban contentos por volver a verme…Evidentemente, no conocían sino parte de la historia. No necesitan saber más, no de momento. Lo importante era que Henry aprendiera a conocerlos―acarició la cabeza de su hijo ―Sí, era lo esencial. Tú ya no estabas y…Yo necesitaba una nueva referencia. Un ancla. Un salvavidas.

Regina sonrió débilmente y bajó la mirada.

―Sí, lo comprendo

―Les dijimos que iríamos a verlos en las próximas vacaciones. ¿Tú vendrás?

―Oh, euh…

―Saben quién eres. Saben cuánto contaste para mí. Lo saben todo.

―Se sorprenderán al verme viva, eso seguro―ironizó ella

―Como cualquiera, ¿no crees?

―Sí

La tensión aún era palpable entre las dos mujeres, tanto que incluso Henry pudo sentirlo.

―¡Voy al baño!―dijo él antes de escaparse de la mesa, dejando a las dos mujeres juntas.

―Cuéntame

―¿El qué?

―El hospital

―¿Qué quieres saber?

―Dijiste que pasaste un mes y medio en coma…

―Así fue. Cuando desperté, me pusieron al corriente de que el proceso aún estaba abierto y que el brazo derecho de Neal aún estaba libre. Pensaban que estaba conchabado con Neal, y por tanto no lejos de aquí. El topo del FBI había sido descubierto, pero aún existían dudas…Así que me pidieron que me quedara allí, en el hospital militar del condado. No tenía elección, y sin embargo muchas veces pedí hablar contigo, para hacerte partícipe de todo, segura de que tú no dejarías escapar nada…Pero ellos no querían correr ese riesgo. Henry y tú aún estabais en peligro, y este se vería multiplicado por dos si supieran que yo seguía con vida.

―…

Regina suspiró.

―Intenté de todo para convencerlos…Tenía noticias tuyas a través de los agentes de vigilancia, y yo no podía hacer nada. No quería poneros en peligro, no lo habría soportado.

―¿Y tu salud?

―Tras salir del coma, me quedé un tiempo en cama. La bala me había perforado el hígado. Incluso tuvieron que cortarme un trozo. Dicen que tuve suerte, porque la bala se había alojado no lejos de la columna. Tuve que pasar otras operaciones tras despertar.

―Yo…Siento escuchar eso…

―Tú has sufrido, no lo dudo…Yo también he pasado mis dolores…

―Regina…

―No, hemos tenido suficiente mierda para los próximos treinta años, ¿no crees?

―Sí, ciertamente.

―Entonces…Y si comenzamos de cero

―¿De cero? Quieres decir, ¿por entero?

―Eso depende de lo que tú esperes…

―Y tú, ¿qué esperas tú?

Regina sonrió

―Te amo, Emma―la bella rubia se estremeció ―Tú y Henry sois mi familia. Nunca he estado tan cerca de alguien desde hace tanto tiempo que había olvidado hasta qué punto me dolía estar privada de ello.

―Regina…

―Te amo y por eso, si me pides que mantengamos distancia, que vayamos despacio o incluso que hagamos una pausa…lo haría.

―Yo…No deseo eso

―¿Ah, no?

―Regina, si he venido al Granny's es para buscarte, llevarte con nosotros. Henry está de acuerdo conmigo―sonrió ella ―Yo también te amo…Si supieras las veces que me desperté en la noche, sola. Durante un corto momento, te imaginaba en el cuarto de baño o en la cocina, pero enseguida recordaba…Recordaba que ya no estabas y mi corazón se rasgaba un poco más. Contacté con un psicólogo, ¿sabes?...Porque tenía miedo de no poder superarlo, por Henry. Me estaba hundiendo en la depresión…Te echaba tanto de menos, demasiado, como para volver a vivir normalmente.

―…

―Mis padres nos ayudaron, esta isla me ha ayudado…Pero finalmente…No por completo.

Regina posó su mano sobre la de Emma y la acarició con su pulgar.

―Lo lograremos, juntas.

―Juntas

Henry volvió entonces y vio las manos unidas de las dos mujeres. Sonrió antes de volver a sentarse.

―¿Qué hacemos esta tarde?

―Personalmente, estoy agotada…¿Volvemos a casa?―dijo Emma mirando a Regina

―Con mucho gusto.

* * *

―Henry te busca. Te espera para la película

Emma había encontrado a Regina en el puente, sentada mirando el horizonte, como lo llevaba haciendo desde su regreso. Ya hacía diez días que ella había regresado, y las cosas parecían algo menos extrañas. Incluso si tanto una como la otra lo deseaban, las cosas habían cambiado: aunque compartían la misma cama, no se habían tocado desde aquellas manos unidas en Granny's. Timidez o miedo, daba igual, no habían ido más lejos.

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí―sonrió Regina

Emma se sentó a su lado, imitando su postura.

―No lo parece

―Lo siento, Emma…

―¿Lo sientes?

―Siento todas las lágrimas derramas por mi causa

Emma se sorprendió ante tal confesión. Habían hablado ya de todo eso, y pensaba que habían pasado página. Pero parecía que para Regina no era así.

―Regina, ya hemos hablado

―Lo sé…

―Lo he entendido, lo sabes: no tuviste elección

―Pero tú sufriste mucho más que yo esta situación. Siento que algo ha cambiado…

―¿Dices eso porque no hemos pasado de manos unidas…?

―No es una cuestión de sexo

―Tres meses es mucho tiempo, Regina. Yo había comenzado a hacer mi duelo…Aprendíamos lentamente a rehacer nuestras vidas sin ti…

―Es como si fuera una intrusa

―Sí…Bueno, no…

―Está bien. Yo también lo siento. Tengo la impresión de que necesito rehacer todo desde el principio.

―Salvo que ya te has ganado nuestros corazones. Te amo, Regina…No lo dudes. Y estoy feliz de tener una segunda oportunidad contigo.

―Yo también te amo. Amo a Henry como si fuera mi propio hijo, y Dios sabe que no soy nada maternal.

Emma rió

―Probablemente tendré la ocasión de verlo cuando tengamos nuestro próximo hijo.

Regina la miró, incrédula

―¿Perdón?

―Está muy claro que quiero formar una familia contigo, Henry y otro hijo.

―¿Y has decidido eso…?

―El día en que te vi por primera vez―sonrió Emma ―Así que, aunque ahora estemos en un vacío, tengo fe en nosotras. Ya no te soltaré más.

Regina le sonrió y se acercó acariciándole el rostro y atrayendo su rostro al suyo.

―Te amo…

Y lentamente, posó sus labios sobre los de Emma. Sus respectivos corazones estallaron en sus pechos. Casi habían olvidado la dulzura, el sabor de sus labios, y el bienestar que ese acto les procuraba. El beso se intensificó y los cuerpos se pegaron con fervor el uno al otro.

Al cabo de algunos segundos que parecieron interminables, se separaron y pegaron sus frentes, casi sin aliento.

―Yo…Casi lo había olvidado―sonrió Emma

―Lo estaba esperando…

Intercambiaron entonces una sonrisa, imaginando lo que podría salir de un cuerpo a cuerpo más íntimo. El futuro ahora solo podría ser más luminoso. Habían vivido lo peor, mucho más que cualquier otra pareja. En la actualidad, solo podían ir a mejor y vivir más intensamente su relación.

* * *

―¿Regina? Cariño, ¿estás ahí? Henry me ha dicho que tú…

Emma se detuvo. Al entrar en el chalet, un dulce olor de su plato preferido la asaltó. Dejó su chaqueta y su bolso cerca de la entrada y caminó despacio hacia la cocina, pero no había nadie.

―¿Regina?

Se dirigió al salón y se sorprendió al ver la mesa preparada con esmero: velas, vajilla refinada, copas de vino servidas. Se acercó, divertida.

―¿Regina?―sobre la mesa, una pequeña nota "Arriba"

Emma sonrió: no era raro que Regina hiciera ese tipo de pequeñas sorpresas cada cierto tiempo: flores, una llegada repentina a Granny's con bombones, un fin de semana romántico, con la complicidad de Henry.

Finalmente, Regina se había desvelado como una gran romántica, algo que siempre había negado.

Emma subió y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

―Regi…―no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase ya que su mirada se clavó sobre la cama donde se veían centenares de pétalos de rosas rojas, dispuestos en forma de corazón. En el centro de este, una cajita roja escarlata que hizo que el corazón de la bella rubia saltara en su pecho. Miró alrededor, parecía que Regina no estaba por los alrededores. La curiosidad la inundó y no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la cajita. Cuando la abrió, no había nada dentro, sino un pequeño trozo de papel doblado. Lo desdobló y pudo leer "Vístete. El puente" Entonces vio, bajo la cajita, cuidadosamente doblado, un fino vestido color carne, de encaje. Se lo puso, asombrada de lo bien que le quedaba. ¿Había decidido Regina llevarla a cenar esa noche?

Sin hacerse más preguntas, Emma bajó y salió de la casa. Divisó al final del puente, una nueva cajita. La abrió y un trozo de papel mostraba un dibujo de un castillo fortificado. Sonrió, comprendiendo inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Sin esperar, se hundió en el bosque para buscar la cabaña de Henry.

―¿Regina?

Pero al acercarse, vio algunos cambios: guirnaldas luminosas decoraban la cabaña, flores por todos lados. Un arco decorado con las ramas de los árboles de alrededor. Regina salió de la cabaña, vestida con un largo vestido blanco, sujetando un ramo de flores.

―¿Regina? Pero, ¿qué…?

―Ven conmigo

Emma agarró la mano extendida de su compañera y se dejó conducir algo más hacia dentro del bosque, hasta un pequeño claro, también este embellecido con flores y cintas.

―Pero, ¿qué…?

Ellas no estaban solas: Granny, Ruby, Dorothy, Marco y muchos otros estaban presentes, todos de punta en blanco. Emma estaba perdida. Mucho más cuando vio a Henry vestido con su traje de domingo.

―Pero…¿Regina?

―Emma…―Regina clavó su mirada en la de ella ―No he encontrado una manera menos cliché de hacer de este día algo extraordinario. No quería caer en lo patético…

―Efectivamente no sería lo tuyo―sonrió Emma

―Emma… Sé que pedirte que te cases conmigo sería superfluo

―¿Ah sí?

―Nos consideramos una pareja casada desde hace ya tres años. Atrévete a decir lo contrario.

―Es verdad

―Es por lo que…Me he dicho que sería una pérdida de tiempo hacer un pedido. Pasemos directamente a cosas serias, ¿no?

―¿Quieres decir…?

Regina soltó la mano de su dulcinea y ascendió por el sendero de rosas blancas hasta llegar a la altura del sacerdote del pueblo.

―Pero…¿Regina?

De repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando giró su rostro, vio a su padre, todo sonriente.

―Si me permites

―Papá, pero…

Y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Regina, divisó a su madre al lado de Henry. Su corazón tamborileaba en su pecho. Su padre la condujo hasta el altar, hasta Regina. La bella rubia parecía estar en un sueño: ¿de verdad se estaba casando? De todos los pedidos extraños que podría haberse imaginado, este era el más original.

Pero cuando llegó a la altura de Regina, no tuvo ninguna duda: estaba donde tenía que estar. El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, pero Emma no estaba prestando atención, estaba obnubilada por la belleza de su compañera y futura esposa, pero también con la atmosfera casi mágica que se desprendía de ese claro decorado. Henry, que tenía ahora diez años, enarbolaba su traje completo y una pajarita, como siempre había deseado. Marco tocaba el violín, como romántico fondo musical. Todo era perfecto, como lo era ya desde hacía tres años. Regina estaba magnífica y cuando pronunció sus votos, fue una dulce melodía para los oídos de Emma.

―Mi vida cambió en el minuto que te conocí. Tú me has cambiado para mejor. Yo que solo estaba anclada a mi trabajo, aprendí a vivir, a descubrir las sencillas alegrías de la vida, a amar, apasionadamente, cada instante con Henry y contigo. Prometí protegeros y lo haré hasta mi último aliento. Nuestra vida será maravillosa y no dejará de serlo más y más. Te amo, Emma, como jamás he amado antes. Y por eso, tenía que convertirte en mi esposa, ya no había ninguna duda de eso.

Emma sonrió y estrechó las manos de su futura mujer.

―Regina…¿Qué decir? Mi vida era un verdadero caos. Mi solo rayo de esperanza era Henry…Hasta que mi camino se cruzó con el tuyo. A partir de ese momento…Mi vida cambió, tú me has cambiado. Tú me has enseñado tantas cosas, incluido a confiar. He vivido tantas cosas desde que te conocí. He pasado por tantas emociones, incluidas las peores…Pero finalmente, el destino nos reunió, de una vez por todas. Y debes saber que nunca más te dejaré marchar. Te amo tanto que cada día es un sueño que se concretiza en cada minuto, y este momento es prueba de ello: sabes sorprenderme, y esta boda no es sino el comienzo, estoy segura. Agrandaremos nuestra familia, nuestro paraíso como me gusta llamarlo estos últimos años―Emma se acercó y sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la bella morena ―Te amo, y pasaré el resto de mis días demostrándotelo.

Los invitados estaban en las nubes, la ceremonia se desarrolló como previsto y cuando cayó la tarde, Emma se sorprendió al ver que, tras la casa, Regina había instalado una inmensa glorieta decorada con guirnaldas luminosas, cortinajes y flores, en donde estaban dispuestas mesas y una pista de baile.

―Dios mío, pero…¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo de montar todo esto?

―En cuanto te marchaste con Granny después del mediodía. Tuve ayuda…

Emma y Regina miraron a los invitados moverse por la pista de baile y a Henry atacar con avidez el buffet.

―Soy feliz….―suspiró Emma, con sus manos unidas a las de su mujer.

―Yo también lo soy.

―De todas maneras me has pillado bien: estabas segura de que yo lo deseaba…

―Evidentemente―aseguró Regina ―Sabes que incluso pedí tu mano a tu padre…

―¿En serio? ¿Como a la antigua?

―Como a la antigua…También se lo pedí a Henry. Me ha ayudado mucho con los preparativos…

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo planeabas?

―Si te lo digo, toda magia se rompe―sonrió ella ―Además, lo importante es el resultado, ¿no?

―He dicho que sí. Después de todo, eso es lo más importante, ¿no?

Regina se echó a reír.

―Efectivamente―entonces se levantó ―¿Puedo invitar a la señora Mills a bailar?

―Será un placer―Emma se levantó y Regina la condujo a la pista de baile para una danza romántica. Al cabo de unos segundos, Emma miró a su mujer ―¿Sabes? Deseo con ganas tener otro hijo…

―¿Ah sí?

―Henry no deja de martillear con el hecho de que lleva tres años pidiendo una hermanita

―¿Y si por casualidad tenemos un niño?

―Lo intentaremos de nuevo

―¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener?

―Bueno…No sé: digamos que podemos al menos tener dos cada una.

―¡Hey, yo no he firmado para un equipo de fútbol!

―Demasiado tarde, deberías haberlo comprobado antes de llevarme al altar sin conocer las consecuencias―bromeó Emma ―Ahora, estás atrapada, para siempre.

―Mierda…Bueno, entonces, ¿no tengo elección, no?

Emma le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

―Quiero un hijo contigo, niña o niño, me da igual. Será perfecto. Tendrá tu tez oliva y tus hermosos cabellos de ébano. Sin hablar de tu fuerte carácter italiano.

―Parece que has pensado en todo

―¡Incluso en los nombres!

―¿De verdad?

―Matilda si es una niña, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre…Y la peli.

― Lo apruebo…¿Y para el futuro muchachito?

―Hm…Bastien…Porque me encanta _La historia Interminable_

―¿No me digas que también le pusiste el nombre a Henry por una película?

Emma se echó a reír de nuevo.

―Promételo

―¿El qué?

―Que tendremos esa familia, que la protegerás

―Te lo prometo. Como siempre os he protegido. Continuaré haciéndolo hasta donde me deje mi aliento. Henry, tú, Bastien o Matilda, o los dos…Lo haré.

Emma lo sabía, Regina mantendría su promesa, y es por eso que no tenía miedo del futuro. Regina estaría ahí. Así que abrazó a esa tarde, a esa noche de festividad y todas las otras durante las próximas décadas, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su amor. Sí, en ese momento podía decirlo sin miedo: era feliz. Eran felices.

**FIN**


End file.
